BLANK
by SK's-DUO
Summary: I m Blank R You ? Who is Daya ? Why Abhijeet So Possessive About His Father ? Why Daya want to Take Revenge..? Where They both will Stop ?
1. Chapter 1

**BLANK **

**CID BUREAU MUMBAI (12:30 PM):**

_Everyone standing inside the cabin with complete silence.. no one can hear the breath of anyone..totally understanding the seriousness of the situation...but it was HIM Only, who was really standing with complete impatient look... his eyes n gaze were totally fixed on one person who was looking totally engrossed in file...which was opend in his hands while his expressions were telling that some strom is locked behind it..._

_Daya looks towards doctor sahab ... who just gazed at him to ensure that everything will be fine just keep patients n stay calm... before Daya could reply anything by his silent gaze... A Complete hard file hit to the front table of ACP grabs everyone attention... Daya looks scared . while doctor salunkhe was shocked..._

_N this was the time...when finally HE (HIM) speaks up...leaving all his patients level aside..._

HE: So Now What ?

_ACP looks at him n then towards the other two entites present inside the room...n then his gaze again move back to HIM..._

ACP (finally speaks): What Now ? You are asking this from me Abhijeet ? this is all about You n Only You ...

Abhijeet (laughs carelessly): Oh yah Right... i was waiting for this ... (looking back towards Daya ..) Congratulations Inspector... U Are permanently here now...(angry) Over my head...

_Daya gave him disappointing look...while ACP shouts..._

ACP: Abhijeeeet ?

Abhijeet (looks at him): its abt Dayaa... dayaaaaa N Daaaaayaaaaaa...Yours Dayaaaaaaa (ACP tries to calms down himslef a bit)...Now why should i Enjoy only ? its time to take it or leave it... but dont leave it over me Sir... i m done with this... n one thing i m going to clear here...i m not going to take this blame over my self...

ACP: Tu kon laa gaa...haan ?

Abhijeet: Appp... he was ur priorty over me... Now deal with it...

Daya (speaks but in low tone): Meri waja sa kuch nahin hua...

Abhijeet (shouts on top of his voice): Just SHUT UP... (_it was like everything became paused for a second)... _it is you...You n only you...You r the reason behind everything... (Daya looks at him with hurt...while Abhijeet added by pointing finger over daya's chest) aur jab reason tum ho...tu ilzam bhi tumara sar hi laga ga... har ilzam...

ACP (harsh): Abhijeet stop it... (Abhijeet looks at him with anger) mat bholo yah tumara gher nahin hai... CID bureau hai... CID BUREAU...

Abhijeet: Okay fine Sir... then lets talk abt bureau n CASE only... App na yah case ki sari information meri absence mein isay (looks at Daya) dii thi naa... u asked him to handle it...

ACP (INTERRUPTS): for ur kind of information...tumari info wrong thi... (Abhijeet looks at him with shock) it was daya jo time pa sahi info collect kar ka laya... n i asked him to handle it further... n he done it sucessfully...

Abhijeet (looks at him wd hurt): yahi tu chahta hai yah...(thric present in the cabin looks at him with shock) yahi tu... (looks at Daya) dheera dheera start kar diya naa tum na meri jaga lana... ajj bureau...kal gher... (daya tries to say something) lakien itna asan nahin hai... Abhijeet naam hai mera... aik case kye hathya liya... soch rahay ho meri jaaga laa lo ga...? 12 saal... 12 saal sa hoon yahen iss bureau mein... tum 2 din aya pehla kye loga meri jaaga... (looks at ACP) wo information wrong iss liya thi...kyun ka main na usay asa rakha tha for security purposes...(Daya looks at him with shock) n what u did... chori ki... pher ACP Sir ko mera against barkaya...(ACP was looking reallly in anger now) n then thora acha kaam kar ka...kud Hero ban gaya... wah bae (he claps lightly which raises ACP Anger more)... you will pay for this... (complete anger) you will pay for this...i will not leave u so easily for this...

ACP (shouts badly): Enough ... (Abhijeet doesn't looks at back towards him) tum janta bhi ho kis saa baat kar raha ho ? Wo tumara

Abhijeet (intruppts instantly): Woh MERA KUCH NAHIN...(looks into ACP eyes) KUCH BHI NAHIN... (harsh) wo sirf App ka ...Najayiz...

ACP shouts on top of his voice: Abhijeeet... just leave... (While Daya closes his eyes tightly...n Dr. S looks at him with hurt)...

_Abhijeet really tries to control over himself...n without wasting a moment he just leaves the cabin...as well bureau...while everyone could see Daya n his condition...he really tries to control himself...while Dr.S instantly leaves the cabin n after that Daya tooo while looking downward..._

_ACP was silently looking towards all this...while trying to collect himself. Somehow he sat down on his seat n tries to grab glass of water...m just gulp it down in one go..._

**A.A BANGLOW**** (9:30 pm)**

Car just parked down...n driver informs him that he is at home now...

Driver: Sir gher aye gaya hai... (after a moment) Sir...?

ACP (taking a sigh): hmmmm... teak hai...

_He just got down from car...looking towards the particular room window..n while taking deep breath enters inside the home... servant instantly approches him...holding his bag...n waiting for other accessories removing by ACP ..._

ACP (while removing his wrist watch): khana khaya uss naa...?(Servant nodded his head in no) teak hai... khana laga do... (Servant silently obeys n left the place instantly...while ACP just climbs up the staring n was abt to knock on the door...when he found door already open...without knocking he directly enters into the room n found him sleeping on his bed...without even changing his three piece suit...which he wore in early morning for a official meeting in this really hot weather of summer...

_He looks at him with hurt...stares him for few seconds n kisses his forehead while ruffling his hairs..._

ACP (still his hand in his hairs): I m Sorry Son... I m really Sorry... (he was looking so hurt with teary eyes).. i don't want to hurt you... n u know that very well... i really love you ...you r the only priority in my life...ONLY... i lovee you...n i can never ever think to hurt u in my dreams...you r my only asset ABHIJEET... ONLY... plz beta understand it...n dont hurt urself...plzzzzzzzzz (n he kisses his forehead once more...while Abhijeet was in deep sleep...looking so tired)...

**SEA SHORE**** (10:00PM)**

_HE was sitting there...just staring to the full moon... nothing was soothing him today...not even the soft breeze...who is the only best friend to him ...he was just starring towards the full moon either the Sky... ? his eyes were full of questions...or complaints or blames? Who knows...? while a phone ring stops his silent trial of thoughts...he checks the caller id n just listen the next voice as..._

Dr. S: Plz come home...i m waiting for you... plz daya...

_He smiles n just cuts the call... bidding good bye to the full moon he moves towards his next destiney...leaving all worries behind...Just bcz he can't take it...or else he don't have anyone to take it..._

_**A/N: **__I KNOW ITS CONFUSING...BUT JUST GIVE IT A TIME... ITS SOMETHING DIFFERENT STILL WITH THE SAME EMOTIONAL RIDE... SOMETHING WAS IN MY MIND SO I START WRITING ON IT... I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL GO...IT ALL DEPENDS ON UR REVIEWS..._

_KINDLY IGNORE MY __MISTAKES...GRAMMER OR TENSE MISTAKES...__WRITING AGAIN AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME... I DON'T KNOW I CAN STILL WRITE WITH THE SAME WAY OR NOT...BUT JUST GIVE IT A TIME...N PLZ REVIEW...YAP... I DONT KNOW HOW MANY OLD READERS OR THERE...BUT HOPE SOME NEW WILL JOIN ME..._

_THANKS FOR READING...N WISHING U A VERY HAPPY EID TO EVERYONE... LOVE BY SK'S DUO_


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all THANK YOU SO MUCH for such a warm welcome… n what should I say abt ****BEZUBAAN ****Lovers…. I m extremely thank full for such response…. So much praise for the story…. Really great full to you All…. My inbox is full of PM's…. still I m unable to Read….but seriously I was not expecting such a huge response…. Thank you so so so very Much…**

_**Moving to this Story…. Alright its more abt abhijeet…. Either he is wrong or Right…but its abt him more…. So yah if u are Abhijeet lover…u should stay here…. I m missing my old readers a lot…but just hope i got enough readers that I can continue this story at least…. Thanks to all reviewers a lot….**_

_** shadow grey 99: **__hey dear…..happy to see some old reader here…__ I could not promise u for the same quality …but I will try my level best to write something good…. For now I m just struggling to write…lolz…. Hope u will stay here… thanks a lot for the review…._

_** ls: **__I will try to complete my pending stories as well..once I want I start writing stories again with same passion…. So for now plz enjoy this story…thanks for the review dear…._

_** AaniyaArsh08: **__thank you so much dear for warm welcome n support… I will try my level best to write something different this time too….just give me some time… thank you for the review…_

_** Abhi-ya Fan2104: **__thank you so much dear _

_** Priya**__: thank you so much dear….:)_

_** Coolak**__: thanks dear a lot….hope u will like next …._

_** cutie pari**__: Awww ur review made my day…. Thank you so much dear for so much love for bezubaan… hope u will like this story to some extent….thanks for the wonderful review…._

_** luvcidduodosti:**__ hey dear….yah u can call me dii…or Sk…whatever u want…I will try my level best to complete my pending stories soon…. Thanks…_

_** abhiiii: **__if u are Abhijeet fan…then this story is for you….but still u will get good dose of Duo….after all I m duo writer u know….thanks for the review dear…._

_** zeb:**__ Awwwwww thank you so much dear….:) I just hope I will full fill ur expectations…. _

_** Natkhat Pari:**__ so glad to know..that u like ACP n Abhijeet bond….hope u will like this chapter too…. Keep reviewing…_

_** Jyoti A: **__Hey Jyoti….so happy to see u here….one of my old reader…. Thanks for liking the story… hope u will like this chapter too…. N will love this story too…. _

_** Aaira:**__ hey dear….thanks for liking Bezubaan this much…so glad to know that…hope u will like this story too….thanks for the Review…_

_** Anam Abhi's fan:**__ thank you dear…. Sorry for the late update…. Will try to update next soon…_

_** Srija**__: dear I got ur point….soon story will come on track… for some time bear this double language dialogues…_

_** duosun: **__hey dear….thanks a lot…. Aww dear I don't have any clue…this time I can meet ur expectations or not…but I will try my level best…. So glad to see u here…..:)_

_** angelbetu**__: so happy to see one of old reviewer here…thanks a lot for ur review….. n abt ur quries….abi bata diya tu suspense kye raha ga? Hmmm….? Better u enjoy the story for now…waiting for ur next review…_

_** .Puja n All guest…. **__Thanks a lot for ur time n reviews…. Kindly guests mention some name of urs…so that I can recognize u separately…Thank you so much for ur wonderful reviews…. Hope everyone will like this chapter as well…..now enjoy next chapter…thanks_

**BLANK**

_**Flashback (begins):**_

_Car horn make him open his eyes with great jerk... he changes his side n got up instantly.. without wasting a moment he runs down stairs n open main door but at the next moment his eyes looks so gloomy and with very sad mode he came back towards lounge n sat on dinning chair...when servant approaches him as..._

Servant : Abhijeet sir.. . breakfast laga don ?

Abhijeet (still looking gloomy): baba nahin aya kye ?

Servant (straight): No Sir... un ka phone call aya tha.. (Abhijeet looks at him behind) he was asking about you sir...when i told him u r still sleeping..he did not allows me to disturbs you... (After a moment) i m...m Sorry Sir...

Abhijeet (taking sigh): tum na una batya nahin tha kal ...ka mujha fever hai...?

Servant: batya tha sir...but... woh kah rahay tha...ka una aik aur din laga ga Delhi mein... abi kuch kaam baki hai...

Abhijeet: hmm...kaam... (after a moment) mujha breakfast nahin karna...(moving towards his room) direct bureau jayon ga...

_He silently went into his room...n dials his father number after checking his cell phone battery level...while on other side... ACP Pradyuman attends his call with smile present on his face..._

Abhijeet (sadly): Baba ...?

ACP : Jii baba ki JAAN... App utth gaya mera beta ?

Abhijeet (feels like his all sadness vanished somewhere) : this is not fair... u can't handle me so simply like this …as always Baba...

ACP (laughs lightly): Then what else should i do ? hmmm...? mujha malom nahin hai kye..mera beta gusa hai mujsa?

Abhijeet (childish tone): gusa nahin hoon...(After a moment) baba app kyun nahin aya ? 2 din ka bol kar gaya tha Delhi... its 7th day today... this is not fair...

ACP (looking lost): i m...m ...Sorry beta... woh main

Abhijeet (interrupts): baba..? what happened ? Kuch hua hai kye.? App chupa rahay hain kuch mujsa?

ACP (tries to handle): nahin...nahin tu...i m just trying to say ... ka main apna beta ki Expectations par pora nahin utar paya ...

Abhijeet (feeling something fishy): Expectations ? Asa nahin hai kuch...it is just... i m missing you baba... missing you so muchhhhhh...

ACP(taking sigh): i know meri jaan... bas aik aur din... tomorrow i will be with you my son...

Abhijeet (straight): baba... sab teak haina ?

ACP (clearing his throat): yes my dear... acha...abi muja meeting ka liya niklna hai... shaam mein baat hoti hai...

Abhijeet (With heavy heart): okay baba...take care... (he cuts the call…but he was continually feeling something unusual... still by ignoring his hard feelings...he got ready for bureau... he spend his whole day, busy in kidnapping case...came back late at night...again skipping his meal n dials his father's number...but when he did not attended his call...he became disappointed again...n cuts the call)...

**NEXT MORNING:**

_Abhijeet woke up with car horn...n this time he was quite lazy to change his side... _

Abhijeet (murmurs): i know baba...it's not you again...(but still he got up slowly n moves downstairs...n just hugs the next person who was standing at lounge door step n looking towards his son with happy face)...

ACP (hugs his son): kasa hai mera beta ?

Abhijeet (looking extremely happy): baba…mujha laga app ajj bhi nahin ayo ga... (hugs him more tightly) i missed you soooooo much...(leaving him n looks at him with great happiness)...

ACP ( kissing his son forehead): i missed you tooo meri jaan... how r you now ? fever tu nahin aya wapis ?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): nahin...i m totally fit now... par app thora down lag raha ho..(when his eyes falls on someone) baba...? (ACP looks behind him where Abhijeet was looking) Who is him...?

_A person enters inside the lounge...having small luggage bag in his hands..._

ACP: Abhijeet...woh...yah... (looking disturbs...while Abhijeet eyes were totally fixed on him) Actually... yah...

Abhijeet (Asked meaningfully): yah kon hai baba ?

ACP (can't ignore his son fixed gaze): D A Y A... yah... Daya hai... Ajj sa yah yahen hi... rahay ga...(low tone) humara Sath... humara Gher ...

Abhijeet (looking possessive): Kyun...? (he got no reply form ACP) kon hai yah...? (he still found ACP searching for an answer) new Servant hai kye ? (Both ACP n Daya looks at him with Shock )...

ACP : Abhijeet yah...

Abhijeet (in hurry): i don't need another servant here... plzz... (and he just leaves the lounge... leaving disturbed father behind...who looks towards Daya...who was just standing there with down eyes...still grabbing his bag in his hands)...

ACP: tum... (Daya looks at him n ACP divert his eyes...n calls his servant n asked him) Daya ko apna sath laa jayo... (looks at daya) thora rest kar lo tum... (Without giving any kind of response...daya left with servant...which disturbs ACP more...who just headed towards his son's room...)

_Here Abhijeet was checking his so much disturbed..when ACP came inside his room n tries to talk with him as..._

ACP: Abhi ...tum wahen sa asa kyun chala aya...? what kind of behavior that was ?

Abhijeet (looks at him): how can you appoint another servant without asking me...? app kye delhi itna din usay lana ko rukha tha baba ?

ACP: Firstly Asa nahin hai Abhijeet... n secondly he is not a servant...

Abhijeet (looking disturb now): then who is he...? any relative of urs...?

ACP: Asa hi smjh lo...

Abhijeet (in hurry): no... i know app ka asa koi relative nahin hai... plz tell me who is he...? (looking anxious) tell me baba...?

ACP: Relax Abhi...(taking sigh) it's just like... (he thinks for the moment) he is someone who needs us... for some time you know...bas...woh kuch din yahen rahay ga...phir... mein uss ka arrangement kahin aur kar doon ga...

Abhijeet (straight): abhi kyun nahin...?

ACP (tries to make him understand): Abhijeet plz... kaha naa abi usay zarorat hai humari...

Abhijeet (not agree tone): Humari nahin... app ki... n plz baba... app har zaroratmand (needy) ko uttha kar gher nahin laa sakta... (clear tone) Woh yahen nahin rahay ga...

ACP : Abhijeet... (when sudden knock on door interrupts their conversation)

Servant: Doctor Salunkhe is waiting for you sir... (ACP nodded n was abt to move out when he hears his son loud tone as)...

Abhijeet: he will not stay here baba...

**IN LOUNGE:**

Salunkhe: i told you ACP... he will not permit you for this...

ACP (looking worried): i know...but main ab kye karon...? Abhijeet humesha asa hi behave karta hai... jab kabi main ksi ko job pa rakhta hoon as servant...tab bhi... its strange but usay ksi ki help karna pasand hai...bas ksi ko gher pa rakhna nahin...

Salunkhe (meaningfully): tum iss sab ka Reason acha sa janta ho Pradyuman...

ACP: Daya ko zarorat hai iss waqt...(taking sigh) Abhijeet ka Reaction always asa nahin rah sakta... (looks at his friend) usay smjhna hoga...

Salunkhe: woh nahin smjha ga...

_And he became stopped after seeing Daya standing there in lounge... both ACP n Doctor Salunkhe looks at him..._

Daya: Sir... main nahin chahta ka meri waja sa app ka gher koi bhi disturbance ho...

Salunkhe: ACP isi liya main chah raha tha ka...daya... woh mera gher...

_Here Abhijeet coming downstairs...which make everyone paused at their place..._

Abhijeet (looking towards all): Good Morning... (ignoring Daya) baba i m leaving for bureau... i think u will be late today...

ACP: haan woh...actually Daya….

Abhijeet (looking angry): baba... ?

ACP (strong): Abhijeet... Daya yahen hi rahay ga...

Abhijeet (Strong too): no baba... i will not allow this...

Salunkhe: Abhijeet plz beta...try to understand... apna baba ki baat tu suno aik bar...

Abhijeet: mujha ksi ki koi bhi baat...koi bhi reason nai sunana... aik bar pehla bhi tu...(ACP n salunkhe looks at him...while Abhijeet added as) i just don't know... yah yahen nahin rah sakta...bas... chaya yah jo koi bhi ho... jo koi bhi...

Daya (finally speak up): Main jo koi bhi nahin hoon...(Abhijeet looks at him with anger) i just need some place for sometime...i m not jo koi bhi... (looking disturbs)..

Abhijeet (whatever looks): i don't care... tum yahen nahin rah sakta... aur yah jo tumari bholi surat hai na...(daya looks at him) iss sa tum mera baba ko impress kar sakta ho...mujha nahin...

Daya : Excuse me... mujha ksi ko impress karna ki zarorat nahin...

_Both salunkhe n ACP exchanges helpless look..when they hears further as..._

Abhijeet: then just get lost...

ACP (angry): Abhijeet...(Abhijeet looks at him...he was looking ashamed on his act)...

Abhijeet: i ...m...m sorry...

ACP (now taking charge): Daya yahen hi rahay ga.. (Abhijeet looks at him) yahen hi issi gher mein... now u leave for bureau... already late ho chuka ho kafi...

_Abhijeet looks at him with shock... he was looking so disturb...but after receiving his father's orders...who was now not behaving as father anymore..but as ACP of CID Mumbai... Abhijeet just can't handle this as always...so he decided to leave the spot... after looking harshly at Daya...who is whom?...he just don't know... _

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_SO _HOW WILL DAYA MAKE HIS PLACE IN ACP MENTION ? OR ABHIJEET WILL KICK HIM OUT SO EASILY….?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Aww itna kum Review…..itna sa Reviews sa kasa continue karon gi main yah story…? Please if u are reading then review something… I m waiting for it…._

_N all those who are asking me to continue my pending stories…then guys new story ka liya readers itna kum hain…how can I continue old stories in such situation? I m trying to come in form first…. I almost forget writing…Trying to write something… or says starts learning again… please be with me….thanks for all Reviews…. N Bezubaan lovers…. What do u want to read in one more chapter ? I don't think there is anything left to write more abt bezubaan…._

_Moving back to this story…. read next chapter of Blank n tell me how is it…..thanks…._

**BLANK**

_Abhijeet started his journey towards CID Bureau with same disturbed mode…his mind was continually thinking abt his father n that new situation he is going to face in upcoming days… his intuitions were telling him abt some danger but he was feeling something else too which he can't named it at the moment…still he jerked his all thoughts badly after seeing CID logo written over the building…where his car abt to enter… he took deep breath, moves out from his car n just Runs towards his work…which is not only his passion but his Life…. _

_Half of the day passes in same kidnapping case which he was dealing till yesterday…he was trying to involve in the case completely… mentally n physically at both level….but he simply can't reject all those thoughts which were hurdle between his mind n duty…. At last the bureau door open n he sees towards the most awaited person to come…. _

_ACP Pradyuman enters inside the bureau n his eyes falls over his son face first n in very first glimpse he got that how much his son is upset with him…. He ignored that look n just headed towards his cabin after nodding in response of his team mates wishes…._

_Abhijeet look at him n at the same moment he took step to move towards his father but his feet stops there after noticing bureau door again opened n someone enters which really boils Abhijeet blood but he controls very well…._

Abhijeet (murmurs while controlling his anger): yah yahen bhi aye gaya….

_without wasting a moment Abhijeet headed towards him…but before that he can approach him… ACP Pradyuman came back in bureau main hall n grabs everyone attention as….._

ACP (loud n clear tone): Attention Everyone (All team members became alert) let me introduce you with our new team member (looking towards the person who was now standing beside ACP) Inspector Daya…. (Abhijeet looks at him with confusing expressions…which disturbs ACP more…who was expecting shocking expressions from his side rather than confusing one's…) Yah Ajj sa humara sath hi kaam Karen ga… until he became familiar with everything…Please Co-Operate with him…

_Everyone nodded in assurance…n then headed towards inspector Daya one by one to introduce their self….. At last it was Abhijeet only…who was still standing after maintaining a safe distance….ACP looks at him…. But Abhijeet doesn't moves…._

ACP: Abhijeet….? Is everything Al Right with you…?

_Abhijeet who was totally engrossed in some other world…looks at him n then towards other to grab the situation… he simply nodded his head in yes n moves forward towards Daya….just looks at him n forward his hand…_

Abhijeet : Senior inspector Abhijeet….

_Daya who was looking at him…was expecting some other kind of response from his side…really appreciated this professional attitude.. Officer tone n behavior of Abhijeet….he simply shook hand with him ….where ACP eyes were fixed over both hands which were holding each other now…. He looks towards their faces n took a deep breath…_

Abhijeet (leaving Daya's hand): Welcome to CID Mumbai….

Daya (nodded with normal tone): Thank You…..

_Before Abhijeet could move….ACP further added as…._

ACP: Muja umeed hai Daya jald hi yahen….hum sab ka beech set ho jayen ga.. (looks at Daya…while Abhijeet looks at ACP) in case you need any help…. Senior inspector Abhijeet is there…he will guide you ….(looks at Abhijeet..who said nothing in reply…while ACP added further) abi ka liya Freddy aur baki ka team members tuma Case ka bara mein batyen ga….(Daya nodded n ACP move back towards his cabin…N Abhijeet just moves out for some work)…

_In __**After Noon**__, When Abhijeet came back from his official meeting….he just asked abt the case progression and sat on his desk….looking towards Daya who was busy with other team members to solve the case… Abhijeet was observing his body language….While ACP was noticing him from his cabin…_

Abhijeet (POV): _iss ka matlab yah Baba ka sath iss liya aya hai Mumbai…kyun ka yah aik CID Officer hai…. (he looks towards his father's cabin, n found his father busy in phone call) Shaid baba yahi batana chahta tha mujha… (he remembers how Doctor Salunkhe was insisting him to listen to his father for once)…._

_**At Night, **__ACP came back At home late Night….n found house dipped in darkness…. He checked the time n found it's too much late….without checking anyone he just headed towards his room to take some rest… Actually Mental Rest…which he needed the most...Abhijeet who was still waiting for his father arrival noticed everything…but went into his room to sleep without disturbing his father at this late moment of night…. While on the other side… Daya was in deep sleep…this First Day of bureau was quite tiring for him… _

**NEXT MORNING:**

_Abhijeet woke up quite early…. He went out for walk first n then came back at home… directly headed towards kitchen…. He was feeling hungry… After skipping so many meals now his stomach was demanding something proper to eat…._

Abhijeet (entering inside the kitchen in hurry): Mark…. (but his feet suddenly stops there….after seeing something new in his kitchen) Tum…?

_Daya who was busy in mixing vegetables in his omelet turns around n looks towards shocked Abhijeet…who was surly unhappy with his presence inside the kitchen…._

Daya (who was also not looking happy): haan main… breakfast bana raha hoon…

Abhijeet: kyun…?

Daya (irritated with this question answer session in this early morning): I guess duniya ka sabi log…early morning breakfast hi karta hain….

Abhijeet (angry plus straight tone): tum yahen…mera kitchen main kye kar raha ho…?

Daya: ooh…tu ab tuma iss sa bhi problem hai…haan…? So let me clear u first… main yahen apna nashta bana raha hoon…Kud apna liya…. Muja laga ager servant sa kahon ga tu shaid App sab ka nashta mein late ho jaya….aur wasa bhi main apna kaam kud karna ka adi hoon…muja ksi pa boj nahin banana….

_Abhijeet who was standing after attaching his back with kitchen counter n folding his both hands over chest…but his eyes were totally fixed on Daya…_

Abhijeet (straight tone): kon ho tum ?

_Daya looks at him n quite for the moment…he remembers Abhijeet's professional behavior inside the bureau n now he is back to same position when he first met with him…._

Daya (turning n again busy in his omelet): I guess…tuma abi tak andaza ho gaya hoga…. Sir na sab ko batya tha…. bureau mein…who I Am….

Abhijeet (strong n angry): Nahin …. (Daya looks at him) tum just wohi nahin ho… (Abhijeet leaving his spot n now coming close to Daya…which disturbs Daya more) kon ho tum….i want to know….?

Daya (not leaving his spot too..but looking into abhijeet eyes): aur kye janana chahta ho tum..? (confident) main aik CID Inspector hoon… yahen kaam karna aya hon…itna janana kafi hai….

Abhijeet (also looking into his eyes): tuma kye lagta hai… Baba mujha ksi CID Officer ka liya asa danten ga…? (now Daya's expression changes) Ajj tak uno na koi Parinda (bird) bhi mujsa poocha bina nahin rakha garden mein…aur ajj uno na (stress) tumara liya muja asa danta….. just aik CID Officer ka liya….? (Daya was feeling uneasy…while Abhijeet was still fixed on his query) tell me….who are you….aur yahen kye lana aya ho…?

_Daya now hiding his eyes from Abhijeet…n moving towards stove showing his back to Abhijeet…._

Daya: tuma yah sab apna baba sa pochna chiya… main yahen humesha ka liya rahna nahin aya hoon… (low tone) chala jayon ga….

Abhijeet (angry): I don't care tum jayo ga yah kahen jayo ga…. I just want to know tum yahen aya hi kyun ho damn it…. (he was getting hyper inspite of controlling his anger) tell me… (loud tone) kon ho tum….(still getting no reply so shouts) kon ho….

VOICE: Beta…

_Abhijeet just Paused at their place… Anybody can say he stops breathing…_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_THANKS FOR READING….PLEASE REVIEW..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**__** hey guys how are you all ? Hopefully safe and fine…please take care of yourselves very very much… Coming to the story..i know I am very late..Infect I stopped writing in mid once again.. now a days I got few reviews and felt really bad for not getting time to update it… seriously I am very busy..but now a days having sometime..Though still working from home..handling things is much more difficult and time consuming…but I decided to take out at least one day in a week and write one or more chapter… and I tries the same today..but seriously what was in my mind will be coming in next chapter..bcz in this chapter I really tries to start writing once again… don't know I can handle things in better way or not…but I need your support once again..so that I can at least finish this story… thank you for your patients…if you forget the storyline…you can read it again…I am really sorry about that….**_

_**BLANK**_

_Abhijeet instantly looks behind, his sighs were stop for the moment. Zulfikar kaka(head servent) was present there and calling him as "BETA"…_

Kaka (moving forward): kye hua Abhijeet beta, app ko kuch chiya tha kye ? tu Mark ko bol data.

_Abhijeet looking in anger. He jerks his head and left the kitchen by looking at daya with._

Abhijeet: Ayenda muja **Beta** mat boliya ga Kaka…

_Daya looks towards Kaka, who was old in age and looking very decent and humble man. But for now looking embarres._

Kaka: App ko kuch bana don ? be…mera matlab.. woh…app ka naam..naam kye hai ?

_Daya leaves, omelet plate at side and comes close to Kaka..holding his hand softly..which shocked Kaka the Most…where Daya added politely…_

Daya: App muja Beta kah sakta hain Kaka..Aur muja kuch nahin chiya.. Main apna kaam kud kar sakta hon…(_and he turns to move out)._

Kaka (looking towards uncooked omelet): breakfast tu kiya hi nahin ap na bechay..

Daya (Smiles sadly):Bhook nahin Kaka…

Kaka(before Daya leaves): Abhijeet babu asa nahin hain..(_Daya stops and looks at him_)bas thora choosy hain.. kabhi kabhi ajeeb sa behave karta hain.. lakien bhut acha Cid Officer aur Beta hain_.. (Daya looks at him with hopeless eyes)._Apna pita sa bhut attached hain.. un sa bhut pyaar karta hain.. bas isi liya un ko laa kar bhut possessive ho jata hain… shaid isi liya mera ajj "Beta" kahna un ko acha nahin laga. Wasa maan ka bhut acha hain woh…aur ACP Sahab tu aur bhi bhut khyal karna wala hain…

Daya(looking downward): Achi baat hai Kaka… lakien.. App yah muja kyun bata raha hain. Main na tu asa kuch nahin kaha…

Kaka: Ap Breakfast kar lo…warna muja acha nahin laga ga… ACP sahib bhi naraz hon ga…

Daya (looks at him):Abhijeet sahib breakfast na Karen tu bhi App ka ACP Sahab asa hi naraz hota hain kye ?

Kaka (looking confused): Abhijeet shahab ?... (Daya keep looking at him) un mein tu jaan atki hai ACP Sahab ki… kud sa breakfast bana kar la kar ka jata hain… (smiles) wasa woh asa koi moka ana nahin data jis sa un ka beta naraz ho un sa…bhut khyal rakhta hain wo Abhijeet babu ka… bhut Precious hain woh un ka liya…un ka sab kuch hain…

Daya(smiles meaningfully): Precious… (murmurs) Sab Kuch…. _And he left the spot… leaving confused Kaka behind…_

**ACP ROOM:**

_Someone knocks the door…ACP who was busy in setting his tie, said Yes in reply… _

Voice: May I come in ? (after a second) Sir ?

_ACP looks behind and became shocked… he was basically not expecting him in his room so earlier…_

ACP: Daya …Tum.. aur yahen ? (After a second he realized so added) ayo…ander aye jayo…

_Daya came inside and without looking around… he simply said…  
_Daya: Sir…main yahen nahin rah sakta…(ACP looks at him) I know humari baat hui thi…but this is not possible…

ACP (straight tone): kye hua… Abhijeet naa phir sa kuch kaha kye tum sa ? (Daya did not replied) dhako Daya main na tuma pehla hi kaha tha..yah sab hoga.. tum bas koi jawab mat dana uss ko.. I will handle him..

Daya (like he was controlling him with difficulty): App ka liya cheezan alag hain sir..aur mera liya alag…

_ACP takes a step forward towards him, while Daya instantly moves behind…which make him pause at the same place._

ACP: Dhako Daya… har new jaga pa set hona mein time lagta hai…tuma bhi adjust hona mein thora waqt laga ga… aur … phir..dheera dheera sab teak ho jaya ga…

_Daya looks at him…and without replying just turns to move out…_

ACP: Kye Apni Maa ka liya bhi nai Ruko ga tum yahen ?

Daya (looks at him): Kash muja malom hota… tu una tab hi Naa bol data mein…

ACP (looking guilty): shaid..iss liya…uss na tuma pehla kuch nahin batya…

Daya (looking irritated): Dhakiya

ACP(cuts him): tuma jo decision lana hai.. apni Maa ka liya lana hai Daya… (After a pause) decision is all yours…I will not behave selfish..

Daya (looking angry): You can never be..(_Looking towards confused ACP_) bcz I am not precious..

_And he opens the door in hurry to move out, where he found Abhijeet already standing and looking at him with shock plus angry look… Daya, who was already feeling suffocated. Leaves the place immediately without giving him a look..which boils Abhijeet anger more…_

Abhijeet (entering inside the room): tu yah pehla sa hi yahen tha…shikayat laga li uss na ?

ACP( who was not ready for this): Woh tu tum lagana aya ho Abhijeet.. uss na tumari tu koi baat nahin ki…

Abhijeet(shocked): yah app asa kyun baat kar raha hain baba ?(ACP realized his tone) gusa hain mujsa ?

_ACP realized his tone so comes forward and immediately hugs his son..who also feels sooth in that much needed hug…_

ACP: nahin meri jaan…gusa nahin hoon… bas asa hi.. bas moun sa nikal gaya mera… I am sorry…beta…(separating him from hug) woh app ki shikayat lagana nahin aya tha… (Abhijeet looks at his face keenly).

Abhijeet : tu phir…kye kahna aya tha yahen ?

ACP (became puzzle on his son straight query): wo…bas…actually…

Abhijeet: baba ?

ACP: wo bas yahen rahna nahin chahta issi liya uss bara mein.. baat karna aya tha…

Abhijeet (relaxed): oh finally…tu kab jaa raha hai woh yahen sa ?

ACP(clear tone): woh kahin nahin jaya ga Abhi… he will stay here only…

Abhijeet (coming in anger): ho kye gaya hai app ko? Kyun usay itni importance da raha hain app ? CID officer hai..sath laa aya… bureau dhika diya…ab kahin rahna ko jaga dila dan..this is simple as it is..

ACP: this is not simple Abhijeet… jo kaha ha wo karo…aur..behave with him..(he again lose control from his tone) wo aik acha larka hai…bilkul bhi badtameez nahin hai..apna kaam sa kaam rakhna wala… you just talk to him nicely beta.. at least you can do this for me…?

Abhijeet: ajj tak… ajj tak app na asa behave nai kiya baba.. phir ajj kyun chupa raha hain mujh sa? He is not just cid officer for you ? kyun kar raha hain uss ka liya itna ?

ACP: Dost ka beta hai woh mera… bhut bhut time bad mein uss sa mila.. aur woh bhi..

Abhijeet (looking at him kneenly): aur woh bhi ?

ACP(now irritated): Abhijeet …why you are investigating so much…kaha na dost ka beta hai… ab kye main apna dost ka beta ko apna sath apna gher bhi nai rakh sakta…? Uss ka liya bhi tumari permission zarori hai lana muja…kye itna sa bhi haq nahin hai mera ?

Abhijeet (looking afraid): pata nai kyun baba… muja bhut dar lag raha hai… (ACP looks at him with shock) asa dar muja kabhi nai laga ajj sa pehla…

ACP (worried): kasa dar Abhi…? Asa kye ho gaya hai ? he is just a guest (_daya feet stop at doorstep, who was coming to ask about bureau_) phir kasa dar…?

Abhijeet (looks at him with moist eyes): app saa dor hona ka dar…

ACP (instantly holds his son face in his both hands): nai meri jaan… don't be scared… asa kuch nahin hai… he is just a friend son…. And I am so sorry… (he hugs Abhijeet) muja app sa poch lana chiya tha usay yahen lana sa pehla… I was not sure beta… muja idea hi nahin tha ka app itna disturb ho jayo ga…

_Abhijeet hugs his father tightly…which makes ACP more worried… where Daya was looking towards Father and son in mirror reflection, present in front wall of ACP room door._

Abhijeet (separating after sometime): baba please…I don't want anyone interfere in our life… just ask him to go away..

ACP (looking towards his worried son): kuch din.. (Abhijeet looks at him impatiently) kuch din tu da sakta ho na apna baba ko ?

_Abhijeet who was not looking ready for this…but nodded somehow just bcz his father was ready to fulfill his wish… Daya instantly left the place… where ACP requested to Abhijeet as…_

ACP: aik favour…aik favour da sakta ho apna baba ko ?

Abhijeet (looking embarrassed): baba …

ACP: talk to him nicely…don't fight… mera liya ?

Abhijeet (smiles lightly): Ab jab wo aik guest hi hai tu…okay... (and he hugs his father tightly once again..and leaves him with) come downstairs…hurry up… late ho raha hai.. (ACP nodded with smiley face and Abhijeet leave the room..looking happy but not satisfied).

_ACP sat down on his bed with worried face… when his mobile starts ringing and after seeing the name flashing on his mobile phone screen…he just attends the call by saying…_

ACP (worried tone): yar Salunkhe… Abhi…wo bhut pershan ho gaya hai yaar…main daya…ko..uss ko yahen nahin rakh payon ga…

Salunkhe (taking sigh): I knew it… malom tha ka kuch din bad yahi kaho ga tum..kud sa..lakien itni jaldi haar maan jayo ga apna beta ka aga…yah nai socha tha..khere …tuma daya ka intazam kahin karna ki zarorat nahin… woh mera sath raha ga…

ACP(low tone): Abi kuch samay pehla hi usay manya tha yahen rahna ko..aur ab… main..main kasa kahon ga uss ko?

Salunkhe (cold tone): dhako ACP…usay tum sa naa kabhi koi umeed thi..na abi hogi…bas seeda seeda bol da uss ko… main lana aye jayon ga… aur shaid wo…wo tu kush hi hoga yah sun kar…

ACP: yaar tun…

Salunkhe (cuts the call): muja kaam hai boss…aik report ka liya baat karna thi..khere bureau ayo tu bata dana…wahen hi report bejwa don ga… _and he cuts the call..Leaving sad ACP as it is…_

_Here Daya enters inside his room door…and just looks towards the dressing table…towards his own self in mirror… tears were present in his eyes…while so many voices were echoing in his ears…_

"_**he is just a friend son"….**_

**"he is just a guest_"..._**

"**I don't want anyone interfere in our life"…**

"**just ask him to go away"…**

"_**kuch din …kuch din tu da sakta ho na app apna baba ko ?"**_

"_**Kye Apni Maa ka liya bhi nai Ruko ga tum yahen"…**_

_Daya eyes turns red and he hits his hand hardly with wall to control his anger… and then his eyes just falls over the photo frame hanging on the wall..both ACP and Abhijeet standing beside each other.. smiling with full love…Daya looks towards the photo with hate… just took him in his hands…_

"**I don't want anyone interfere in our life"…**

"**get out from here"…**

_Daya just starring Abhijeet smiling face…where again and again Abhijeet all words were echoing his ears…_

Daya: bhut shok hai na tuma yah janana ka… ka main kon hoon ? bhut dar lagta hai na tuma dosron ki zindagii khrab kar ka kud ki zindagii kharab hona ka ? I will tell you abhijeet… who I am ? (looking not in his own control) main tumari zindagii usi jaga…usi jaga laa ayon ga abhijeet…jahen tumari waja sa…sirf aur sirf tumari waja sa meri aur meri maa ki ayi thi… I hate you… (looking in real anger) I hate you…and i can never forgive you ACP Pradyuman...bhut bari...bhut bari galti kar dii mujha yahen laa kar...aur uss sa bhi bari galti muja yah realize karwa kar ka main kon hoon... (and he throws photo frame hardly on floor, which broke into thousands of pieces..like Daya's heart).

**Note: Plz R n R..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Guys Look I Am Here On Time...Thank Your for Your Response...Reviews Kum hain But I understand Its my fault...hope i will start getting more Reviews..my angry Readers start reading and reviewing My Story Again...i really need Motivation to Continue This Story and to come back on previous track...**

**And Guys Please, When You Are posting reviews Please Tell me What You are liking and what Not... Which scene was your favorite...It Helps Me to Write further..**

** Bezubaan Guest Reader, If Your Reading this...I read Your Review and seriously it really makes me happy to know that Still Bezubaan Fans Are Here...Dear tell me what You want to read further..? Abi i am not coming on Track... To Write Bezubaan again...thora Track pa tu ana chiya pehla ? Thank You So much for Your Review...**

**And Guys This Story is not so Small. What You all are thinking may be its Right..but thats Not All is it... Abi Story ka aik aur side bhi hai... I hope Yah Story Zaroor complete ho... **

**Sorry For Spelling Mistakes... bear with me...**

**Blank**

Suna hai Asi Gazab ki taqat hai uss mein

Ek Ghum Hazar Kushiyon pa bhari hota hai..

"Maa kye humara koi bhi nahin hai ?"

"Kyun…kye hua beta ? " _A mother asked while moving fingers lovingly,in her 8 years old son hairs. Who was lying in her lap in darkness.. just a small candle in one corner of room was only source of light during power cut in that whole area._

Son: Bolo na maa ? kye koi bhi nahin hai humara ?

Maa (fingers stops moving): nahin beta… asa nahin bolta… sab ka koi na koi hota hai…koi bhi akala nahin hota kabhi ?Main na humesha app ko batya hai na..pher ajj mera beta asa kyun poch raha hai ? (asking with concern)

Beta (just sat down and looks towards her Maa face): Per humara tu koi bhi nahin hai..siwaya bagwaan ka.. App jab bhi jati ho kaam pa…Bagwaan hawala bol ka chali jati ho…

Maa (smiles on her son innocent question): tu beta Bagwaan hota hai na app ka sath.. issi liya tu kahti hon main app ko, ka koi kabhi akala nahin hota … jis ka koi nahin hota (pointing towards upward) uss ka bagwaan hota hai…

Son: Par bagwaan zameen pa kud nahin ata.. (just 8 years old son's mother shocked to hear that) wo zameen pa ksi na ksi ko banata hain humara liya… asa meri teacher boli ajj…par humara tu koi nahin ha maa..

Maa (became sad): app ka pas tu main hoon na beta.. app ko koi aur chiya ?

Son (just hugs his mother protectively): nahin maa..tum tu meri sab kuch ho..bas asa hi ajj khyal aya… woh Roy hai na..mera class mate… new aya hai..ajj uss na mera sa pocha ka kye mera App ka siwa koi nahin hai….

Maa(curious to know): tu app na kye bola ?

Son: kuch bhi nahin… I WAS BLANK.. malom hi nahin tha kye bolon ?..(after a moment) bolo naa Maa kye humara koi bhi nai hai ?

Maa (who was engrossed in some deep thoughts again starts moving fingers in her son hairs): Dayaaa…. (just heard her son Small Hmmm in reply) beta… App ki Maa app ka sath hai..humesha… aur jis din (low tone) main na ho saki app… app ka sath…(feeling lump in her throat) tu koi aur zaror hoga… yah app ki maa ka promise hai… (kisses on her son hairs) Promise… (while a tear escape from her eye, unknown by her son) .

Daya: kon ? matlab (excitement) humara koi aur hai… (looking towards his maa) bolo naa maa kon hai ?

Maa (taking sigh): Waqt ana pa app ko batyon gi beta… lakien uss sa pehla app mujsa kabhi nai pocho ga..promise me…

_Little Daya who was happy to know that there is someone in the world who is related to him… existing somewhere in this world…just nodded in assurance and hugs his maa tightly with…_

Daya : lakien app muja kabhi nai chor ka kahin jayo gi…first Promise me that ?

Maa (hugs him back sweetly): Promise… (while looking into air sadly)…

_**All Thoughts,**__were present in front of his eyes….tears were still present in his eyes… while broken frame piece were scattered all around him…he sat down in one corner of his room…same darkness was present inside the room..but not because of power cut today…but just he want to live in that darkness today…he doesn't knows for how long he stays there like this…_

Daya (living same era): Jhoot bola tha naa Maa…Jhoot bola tha mujsa…chor gayen na sath mera…Tor diya na promise (tear escaped from his left eye) aur… (broken words) ko…koi…aur bhi… koi aur bhi sath nai…chor..kar …gayi… (he took a deep breath) lakien muja…(expressions changes) muja koi chiya bhi nahin…(tough tone) Koi bhi nahin…(and he removes his tears harshly)…

"_**I don't want anyone interfere in our life"…**_

"_**just ask him to go away"…**_

"_**kuch din…kuch din tu daa sakta ho na app apna baba ko.."**_

_A knock, helps him to get over from all this… when he hears as…_

Servant: "Sir…app ko ACP sir neecha bula raha hain… Breakfast kar ka bureau jana hai"…

Daya (sitting in same posture): una bola main aye raha hoon... thori dair mein…

_Servant moves back, where Daya removes his tears and stood up with tough tone…_

Daya: Bas Daya… tun roya ga nahin… U can never be weak like this… Maa sa promise kiya tha ka Royon ga nahin…Kamzor nahin paron ga kabhi… (strongly)aur ab tu kabhi nahin…._And Once again he removes his tears harshly...and before__ any further thought comes in his mind, he jerks his head carelessly and went to washroom…washes his face…settles himself and moves out from his room…he was moving towards Stairs with Fast steps when he overhears some conversation as…_

Abhijeet : Baba… app uss ka bina breakfast nai kar sakta… bureau nai jaa sakta ?

_Daya feet Stops..._

ACP: Abhijeet… please Your Promised me beta…

Abhijeet (irritated): kye baba… jab sa app delhi sa aya ho…aik pal bhi hum sath teak sa nai rah paya..naa hi bureau aur na hi breakfast…

ACP: lakien Bureau tu pehla bhi app kud sa hi jata tha na…

Abhijeet: wo tu app ACP hain tu…lakien ab breakfast bhi… uss ka hona zarori hai…

ACP: Abhijeet plz… app na promise kiya tha ka app acha sa behave karo ga…aur abi sa hi asa behave kar raha ho ? now please stop it…wo aye raha hoga… just stop it…

_Daya tights his wist in anger… looks around, Thinks for the Moment and next moment House echoed with loud scream… Both Daya and ACP runs towards Lounge and found Daya lying on floor in half conscious state…with bleeding head…ACP screams and runs towards him while Abhijeet stands still at his place… _

"_**Baba…."**_

""_**just ask him to go away"**_**...**_his Own voice echoed in his ears..._

_ACP trying to check Daya…while all Servants gathered around him…some ran to call doctor…where Daya eyes were fixed on Abhijeet…who was still standing at same place with mixture of thoughts…."_

_While ACP was so panic, He was trying to wake up Daya.._

ACP (patting on his face): Dayaaa. Ankhen kholo… Please Open your eyes… (Daya tries to look at him with half open eyes) Haan.. haan ankhen khole rakho **BETA**… (looking towards Stunned Abhijeet) What are you doing Abhi ? Jaldi ayo…Uthhyo Daya ko….Take him to the hospital… (Abhijeet Somehow nodded and take a step forward towards Daya…just noticed his Bleeding Head..feels a jerk in his body).

_ACP looks at him, and found him lost…. He presses his shoulder with Shout…._

ACP: Abhijeet…. Jaldi…. _Abhijeet looks towards his BABA worried and over possessive face..and Instantly steps forward to help Daya…same Time Servant appears on the Scene again to help Abhijeet…while informing ACP, that Ambulance is on the way… Who denies and rushes towards hospital by taking Daya into his own Car…_

**IN EVENING, CID BUREAU:**

_Abhijeet talking on phone…._

Abhijeet: lakien Baba, ab wo teak hai…tu app aye jayo na…pora din nikal gaya… (after a moment) nai Baba…Bureau mein tu sab teak hai… I am handling everything… bas…bas…I am missing you…

ACP (on other side): Bechon jasi baten mat karo Abhijeet… Daya ko zarorat hai meri…abi abi hosh aya hai usay… Fracture hai leg mein… Doctor na bola hai late evening gher la jana ko… main uss ka sath hi gher looton ga… Main na bas yah inform karna ka liya call kiya tha ka ager koi zarori baat ho bhi tu sambal lana…main nai aye paayon ga ajj… okay….? _And he cuts the call..without listening to Abhijeet…who was so much disturbed with his BABA extra concern behavior towards that Guest Named Daya…_

Voice: How is He now ?

_Abhijeet looks behind, and found RAJAT (His only college friend, and now CID Inspector Fellow) standing and asking about DAYA (new Fellow cop)…_

Abhijeet : Teak hai…(not looking interested to reply).

Rajat (taking sigh): Oh…Shukar hai… (Abhijeet did not liked it)…I was thinking ka hum chalen Hospital.. Case tu koi hai nahin…

Abhijeet (irritated): Kyun ? (Rajat looks at him amazingly) Tuma bhut humdardi ho rahi hai uss sa…?

Rajat: Kye ho gaya yaa r? Ukhar kyun raha ho itna ? CID COP hai woh…Itni choot ayi hai uss ko…huma colleagues hona ka nata jana chiya usay milna….

Abhijeet (Tough tone): Tumara ACP Sir hain wahen uss ki sewa karna ka liya… kafi hai…asa bhi koi pahar nai toot para uss par… Seeriyon sa hi gira hai… (little low tone) Woh bhi kasa…malom nahin…

Rajat (now little angry): bas kar do Abhijeet…itna bhi kye masla hai tum ko uss sa… Haan ? jab sa aya hai uss ka peecha hi par gaya ho tum… Gher hi rah raha hai na tumara…kuch dino mein chala jaya ga…Kudi bola tum na muja…tu pher ab kye masla hai….?

Abhijeet (irritated): Kasa… kasa jaya ga woh ..? Fracture hai usay…do you really think..baba usay jana ko bolen ga ab ?

Rajat (looking so shocked): tum itna Selfish tu kabhi bhi nai tha Abhijeet… Ya mein Kis Abhijeet ko dhak raha hoon…? (Abhijeet starts looking downwards) ajj tak main na asa nai Dhaka tuma…Tuma zara bhi taras nai aye raha uss ki asi halat pa ? Fracture hai usay… aur tuma uss ka girna pa bhi SHAK ho raha hai…Seriously Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet (angry): Tu aur kye karon ? (Everyone starts looking at him, Abhijeet quiet)…

Rajat (scold): Behave Abhijeet… kye kar raha ho ? Sab dhak raha hain...Ayesta bolo...

Abhijeet (angry but in composed tone): Tum na Dhaka hai na Mera gher ? Round Stairs hain… Kasa gira wo itni buri taran sa ? his head was bleeding… Aur Fracture alag sa… (Rajat quiet) ab chup kyun ho ? kon sa nasha kar ka utar raha tha woh ? jo itni buri taran sa gir para woh …?

Rajat (placing hand on Abhijeet Shoulder): Relax Abhijeet, Tum kuch zyada hi soch raha ho… dhako Abhi… koi bhi jaan boj kar kud ko itni choot nai lagwa sakta… (Abhijeet quiet) I don't know tumara ander kye chal raha hai..lakien Itna gusa acha nahin… Thora sa waqt hai… Tumara sab dar door ho jaya ga…chala jaya ga woh...bola hai na tumara Baba na...at least un pa tu vishwas rakho..ajj tak koi baat tali hai kye uno na tumhari..? (patted on his shoulder) Please Relax karo…

_Abhijeet nodded and sat down on his seat…he was looking bit Relaxed now..where Rajat was looking in tension but his focus was to relax his buddy right now..it was first time for Rajat, who was seeing this kind of strange behavior from Abhijeet side… _

**At Night:**

_Abhijeet was waiting for ACP but instead of him, his phone call came..who informed him that he is not coming at home…Doctor advised to take Daya into the hospital…so he will stay with him only…which raises Abhijeet anger bar…who throws Phone on Side Table and falls down on bed… he was continually trying to relax his mind with so many discussions (happening in his mind only)..But All went in vain…_

_Here On Other Side, Rajat went to met Daya into the Hospital…and after seeing him, who was sleeping due to medicine effects… went to ACP Side and sat beside him on bench…_

Rajat: Kasa ha Daya abi Sir…?

ACP (who was looking sad): Teak hai…Blood lose hua hai…Doctor na kafi care ka bola hai.. Subha tak gher laa jayen shaid…

Rajat: Achank hi yah sab ho gaya…gir kasa gaya woh…kuch batya uss na..?

ACP (looks at him): Poan (foot) mur gaya uss ka…(taking sigh) Hadsa hona ho Rajat tu wajah (reason) kahan dhakta hai… (rajat Nodded slightly) Afsos ki baat tu yah hai ka do roz nai hua usay aya aur yah hadsa ho gaya…woh bhi mera gher mein…

Rajat: Jee Sir… I understand.. Bura tu lagta hai… app Uss ka Dad sa Promise kar ka sath laya hon ga.. (ACP looking Disturb) BTW app na inform kiya una ?

_ACP Quiet…_

Rajat: Sir ? (ACP looks at him with worried face)…kye hua..? abi tak inform nai kiya app na una ?

ACP (composed expressions): nahin…wo…woh…Mujha Daya na mana kar diya tu…

Rajat: Lakien Sir…it's not Right…

ACP(not looking at him): I know…but… kuch hi dino mein teak ho jaya ga Daya… he is fine…Tu una pershan..pershan karna ka kye fayda…

_Rajat was not convinced, but what else he can say to his senior plus Boss…_

ACP (after a moment): Abhijeet nahin aya ?

Rajat (nodded as No): nahin Sir…main na bola bhi usay…lakien …

ACP (understanding tone): I knew it… pata nai kye ho gaya hai usay…asa tu kabhi react nai karta tha woh…

Rajat (looks at him): Bhut ajeeb behave kar raha hai woh Sir…Main na ajj tak usay asa nai Dhaka…

ACP (looking tense): Bhut Disturb tha kye woh ? gusa hoga ?

Rajat (now asking in concern): haan Sir… Lakein mera smjhana sa kuch relax tu hua tha woh.. (ACP became relax a bit) App kabhi ... (ACP looks at him) I mean… asa kisi aur ka liya rukha nahin na ajj tak…tu wo zara pershan… (and he became quiet).

ACP: Apna dost ka beta ko akala nai chor sakta mein Rajat… (in dream tone) wada kiya hai… najana kis had tak nibha payon ga…

Rajat (Asking in concern): Sir…Aik baat pochon… (in reply he got no response) Kye…kye..Abhi ka sath… I mean…kabhi kuch asa hua hai… jis na usay itna possessive bana diya hai …?

_ACP Looks at him and simply nodded as No…Which was surly not looking so convincing…But Rajat stood up and After offering his help…left for his Home…Where ACP keep looking towards Rajat's back and once he vanished from his eye side…he took Deep breath and closes his eyes after attaching his head with head rest of chair… where Rajat voice was still echoing in his Ears…_

"**Kye…kye..Abhi ka sath… I mean…kabhi kuch asa hua hai… jis na usay itna possessive bana diya hai …?"**

_And ACP went into his memory land…which reminds him about his Son Possessive behavior…_

**_NOTE:_**_ So How Was The Chapter...Please Review mein Batana...Thank you.._

_And My All Old Readers..Really Missing You All...Love You Everyone..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Blank**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_ACP Came back at home on urgent bases. He found his 10 years Old Son Abhijeet, Crying badly and was not allowing Servants, to Touch him.. _

ACP (in tension): Abhi Beta Kye hua ? Yah Chot.. Yah Chot Kasa Lagi App ko ? (he found his Arm full of scratches, Showing Blood) .

Abhijeet (pushes him): Don't touch Me. (ACP became shocked) I don't need anyone. I hate you…

ACP (shocked): Abhi…? Kye kah raha ho app beta? Dad ko dhikayo..hua kye hai.. Main app ka liya Bureau Chor kar Gher aya hoon Beta….

Abhijeet (shouts): Kis na kaha tha ? kis na kaha Tha ana ko… Main Maron ya jeeyon App ko Kye fark parta hai…

ACP (angry): Kyun…. Kyun nai Fark parta…

Abhijeet (looks at him): See…how you talking to me…(and he went into his room, sat on his bad and starts crying).

Voice: App asa baat Karen ga uss sa…tu kasa chala ga ? wo pehla hi gusa hai app sa bhut…

ACP (helpless): Socha tha Rashmi ka Jana ka bad..wo bhut akala ho gaya hai…Maa ki kami Tum pori karo gi Kamla tu jeevan thora asan ho jaya ga... (kamla head down) lakien Tumara sath sath woh tu mujsa bhi Nafrat karna laga hai…kye fayda hua Humari shadi ka…(kamla looks at him sadly) Galat tha Salunkhe…bhut Ghalat…(after few seconds) Kasa hua yah sab ?

Kamla (in low tone): Seeriyon sa peer(foot) phisal gaya.. (ACP Shocked) Main bas Uss ka liya khana laa kar gayi thi… Gusa sa neecha ana laga tu main na hath pakr ka rokna chaha…bas usi mein payon phisal gaya…(Guilty tone) Shukar hai girna sa bech gaya…lakien pher bhi choot lagi hai…

ACP (nodded his head in disappointment): Kabhi Nahin….Kabhi nahin wo accept kara ga tuma…

_And he enters inside the Abhijeet room…and found him still sobbing…ACP took helpless sigh… And Closes the room door behind and went close to Abhijeet… _

ACP (touches Abhijeet Arm):Bhut (soft tone) Bhut Dard ho raha hai mera beta ko…?(Abhijeet pushes his hand away again, Still ACP continues in caring tone) beta main Bureau sa sirf app ka liya aya hoon..Malom hai Kitna important case chor ka aya hoon…

Abhijeet (look at ACP with red eyes): Yahi Bola tha app na uss din bhi… (ACP hurts to see his son like this) Jab app uss (added in hate) Aurat sa Shadi mana rahay tha..(ACP head down) Kye bola tha app na mujsa (starts crying) Anuty hai…Mumy ki Friend hain.. (_he starts crying loudly after reminding about his mother death_) kuch din mein chali jayen gi… Lakien kye hua… ? cheen liya uss na app ko mujsa… Pehla Mama cheen li Bagwaan naa aur pher app ko cheen liya uss na… I hate you dad… (_He hide his face in his both palms and starts crying harshly_) hate you…just go away (pushing him away) I hate you…

_ACP who could not see his son in this much pain..forcefully hugs him..Still Abhijeet tries to pushes him his force was obviously not even ten percent of his Dad..soon he stops struggling…And ACP tries to console him as…_

ACP (Whisper tone): Shssshssshhh….Bas Beta…Chup…Shsssshhhhh… wo app ko nahin na pasand…(he got no reply) wo chali jayen gi beta… koi nai cheena sakta app ka Dad ko app sa... kabhi bhi..koi nahin….

_Where kamla who was overhearing everything… Just went away While clearing her tears…ACP noticed it but He ignores it completely…_

_**AFTER FEW DAYS:**_

_ACP Reaches at hospital...found Salunkhe Roming in corridor here and there.._

ACP (approaches him in tension): How is Abhijeet ? Kasa ho woh ? (fast sigh) un Gundon sa kuch kiya tu nai na usay ?

Salunkhe (trying to relax him): Wait…Relax Pradyuman..Relax yaar… (after a moment) dhako...

ACP (cuts him): Dhako Salunkhe…I want to know just Truth…Kasa hai Abhi ? (strong) mujh mein Sach sunana ki himmat hai salunkhe…Sach bol…

Salunkhe: Sar pa (low tone) gheri chot ayi hai… abi tak hosh nai aya usay…

_ACP just hears him and Sat down with thud ...Salunkhe looks at him...he tries to console him as..._

Salunkhe: Main na dhaka hai Usay ACP...teak ho jaya ga woh... bas Hosh mein ana ka wait hai...

ACP (glares at him): Mil gayi shanti…? (Salunkhe head down) kash salunkhe (really angry) main na teri baat kabhi na mani hoti… Kabhi kamla sa shadi na ki hoti…Ty ajj muja yah din na dhakna ko milta… (Pointing towards ICU) mera beta..(teary tone) Mera beta asa iss halat mein… Sirf aur sirf Kamla ki waja sa hai…

Salunkhe (trying to protest): Asa nai hai ACP..

ACP (shouts in anger and pain): asa hi hai…wo kabhi aik maa nai ban sakti… Koi bhi dosri aurat, dosra becha ko aik sagi maa jasa treat nahin kar sakti… aur na hi kabhi Abhi usay accept kara ga… (salunkhe quite) Tun na kaha tha samay don… Wo achi hai… akali hai… usay sahara mil jaya ga aur Abhi ko Maa… dheera dheera wo accept kar la ga uss ko… lakien kye hua ? yah… (after few seconds) Teri moun boli behan ko tu Sahara mil gaya Salunkhe...lakien Mera beta ka kye hua...? (broken) wo tu Rul gaya yar...(clearing his teary eyes) rul ka rah gaya...

Salunkhe: Lakien kamla na tu sambalna ki pori koshish ki hai ACP… Abhijeet na hi kabhi usay maa nai smjha… aur ab Abhijeet ki iss kidnapping mein Kamla ka hath tu nai hai..tun usay kyun Zimadar kah raha hai...uss ka kye qasoor hai yar...

ACP (still angry): Tu kis ka hai ? tum na bola zimadariyan banto uss ka sath… School jana don uss ki maa ban kar..beja… Wo ponchi ? nai na… ager wo waqt par ponch jati na Abhijeet ko lana…tu wo wahen sa akala nai ata gher… na hi gher ata (lost control from his emotions) na hi yah hota…Ager wo Gunda mera becha ko kuch kar data tu ?

Salunkhe: bas bhut ho gaya Pradyuman..tum beta ki mohabbat mein kuch bhi bola chala jaa raha ho… itna khayal rakhti ha wo… Abhijeet ka..tumara… tum kudi kahta ho wo achi hai… mana tuma Aik patni ki kabhi zarorrat nahin thi… Sirf aur sirf Abhijeet ka liya tum na uss sa shadi ki… lakien ab kitna dosh do ga tum mujha…yah us ko…koi hal hai iss sab ka ? nahin na…. (after a second) Abhijeet wahen rukh kar wait bhi kar sakta tha…lakien ussay humesha ki taran tumari nazer mein bura banana ka liya wo wahen sa akala nikal para…aur aga yah sab ho gaya… (ACP look at him) asa mat dhako ACP… becha asa karta hain..wo kamla ko pasand nahin karta… yah sach tum bhi janta ho…usay asa lagta hai ka wo cheenana ayi hai uss ko tum sa… jasa uss ka best friend RAVI ka sath hua… uss ka mind mein yah baat fix ho gayi hai ka har dosri maa asi hi hoti hai…har baap Dosri shadi ka bad badal hi jata hai… Aur tum na bhi kabhi uss ka mind sa yah baat nikalna ki koshish hi nahin ki…kyun ka tumara pas itna waqt hi nahin hai… issi liya …issi liya wo taran taran ka masla khara karta hai…jis sa ilzam kamla pa aye jaya aur tum usay apna gher sa aur apni life sa nikal do…

ACP (irritated): bas kar salunkhe… Aik chota sa becha pa kye kye ilzam laga raha ho tum…

Salunkhe (looks at him): yah illzam nai hai..sach hai…kamla tum sa kuch nai bola gi…kabhi bhi..lakein main bhut bar dhak chukka hoon Abhijeet ko yah sab karta hua…wo yah sab iss liya karta ha ta ka Kamla chali jaya uss gher sa…

ACP (very irritated): Haan tu chali jaya na… (Salunkhe shocked) zarorat hi kye hai… jab wo mera becha ko sambal nahin sakti…tu uss ki zarorat hi kye hai… (And saying so he turns to move , when he found kamla standing in front of him with teary eyes).

Kamla (broken): App teak kah raha hain… jab main Abhijeet ko sambal nahin saki..(looks away) tu meri ZARORAT hi kye hai…main chali jayon gi…(looking at ACP) main tu bas…(looks towards Abhijeet's room) aik bar Abhijeet ko dhakna ayi thi…(and saying so she left the hospital)..

Salunkhe (trying to stop her): Kamla…ruko…kamla meri baat suno….

_After two days When ACP came back at Home with Abhijeet…_

ACP (to servant): Abhijeet ka liya soup bana do…aur kamla sa kaho ka

Servant(cuts him): wo tu chali gayen…

ACP (confused): Kahen ? aur kab

Servant: do roz pehla… Asa hi rota hua ayien aur Sab saman laa kar chali gayen…

_Abhijeet looks happy…_

ACP : Kuch kaha kye ka kahen jaa rahi hain…?

Servant: sahib wo…woh…

ACP (straight) : bolo…

Servant (head down) : kah rahi then ka Galti ho gayi yah shadi kar ka..bhut bari galti.. (and he starts looking downward)..

_ACP took helpless sigh and went to settle Abhijeet into his room…who was looking relaxed and happy now… After settling him…_

ACP: beta App Rest karo main change kar ka ata hoon…okay…?

And he turns to move out when Abhijeet Holds his hand instantly…ACP looks at him questionably…

Abhijeet: please don't call her back….Please DAD…

_ACP Looks at him for the moment…his impatient expressions to get back the answer and nodded his head in Yes…which relaxed his son tense expressions.._

_After coming out from room..he dials Salunkhe number…_

ACP: Salunkhe tuja malom hai Kamla kahen hai?

Salunkhe: ab kyun itni fikar ho rahi hai us ki ?

ACP : dhak salunkhe

Salunkhe (cuts him): ACP jaa chuki hai woh…humesha humesha ka liya .. (ACP shocked) kahen…muja bhi nahin malom… iss aik saal ki shadi mein jitni muskil tum na sahi hai na…uss sa kahin zyada dard uss na saha hai.. usay bhi ahsas ho gaya tha kabhi kuch nai badlna wala…halat iss sa zyada hi bigren ga…aur wo kuch bigarna nahin ayi thi…sirf sambalna ayi thi… asi hi hai wo…. (taking sigh) behtar hai tum apni zindagi jeeyo…aur wo apni…ussay dondna ka koi fayda nahin… _And he cuts the call…leaving ACP in deep thoughts…_

_**FLASHBACK OVER….**_

_ACP open his eyes with nurse call…_

Nurse: Sir app ka Beta ko hosh aye gaya hai…

ACP (looks at her): Beta…..?

Nurse: jee app jaa kar mil lijiya…doctor na bulya hai..

_ACP nodded and went into Daya's room..where Doctor's moves his attention towards ACP…_

Doctor (smiles): He is doing well now…Subha laa ja sakta hain app ina gher..(ACP looks towards Daya and nodded) ..lakien be careful… (to Daya) Young man… Abi sahara ka bina chal nahin sakta app..so No Jaldbazzi… okay ?

_Daya gave him weak smile…and Doctor left the room …_

ACP (Coming towards Daya): Kasa ho ?

Daya (looking weak): Kafi pershan kar diya na maine app ko…?

_ACP look at him and remain quite…_

Daya (changes as): Wo…woh mera matlab tha.. App ko yahen rukna ki zarorat nahin thi..

ACP (looks at him): Kuch kah lo…pher medicines bhi lana hain tuma…

Daya (looking at him): Kye time ho gaya…?

ACP (checking his watch): 12 hona wala hain raat ka…kyun ?

Daya: itni raat mein app yahen kye kar raha hain …App ko jana chiya…Abhijeet wait kar raha hoga App ka.

ACP(setting Soup bowl): Aur tumara pas yahen kon rukha ga ? itni choot ayi hai..bath tak nahin jaa sakta kud sa….Aur (after taking a pause) Abhijeet ko maine bata diya hai…

Daya (shocked on this): Aur usay koi problem nahin hai… (ACP did not reply him) Wasa… App ko chala jana chiya… (ACP looks at him) I am not yours responsibility…

ACP (placing Soup bowl after setting his bed position): Muja mat smjhayo ka meri Zimadari kye hai aur kye nahin… tuma meri zarorat hai.. aur isi liya main yahen hoon..Now take this soup and then your medicines…

_Daya looks at him and then quietly starts taking Soup…. ACP just sat on chair and unintentionally,starts starring him…_

Daya (noticed his continues gaze so looks at him): Asa kye dhak raha hain App…kuch kahna chahta hain kye…

ACP (unintentionally): kuch nahin…malom hai..abi yahen Abhijeet hota tu kitna drama karta… Bhut Nakhra hain uss ka…Subha sa raat ho jati yah Soup pilana ka liya mujha… aur tum … Tum itni asani sa maan gaya…foren…

Daya (who was about to take another sip of soup stops there): jin par haq hota hai una hi Nakhra dhikata hai insan..(ACP looks at him,where Daya was just starring his soup bowl) Gheron ko nahin…

_ACP just jerks his head… he was shocked on his own Act and then Daya replies shakes him from inside…He stood up and starts Checking Daya's medicines…_

ACP : jaldi sa soup pee lo aur medicines la lo apni… (Looking at soup bowl) Soup finish karo…rukh kyun gaya ?

Daya (jerks his head): bas aur maan nahin hai…(And he looks away)

_ACP Noticed his expressions well… but did not say anything….And After taking Medicines Daya lays down properly…ACP sets his bed and Lies down On Conch present there inside the hospital room…Daya was just quietly looking at him…_

ACP(looks at him): Ager ksi cheez ki zarorat ho…tu bula lana…meri neend itni gehri nahin hai..(Daya nodded and ACP closes his eyes)…

Daya (thinking): Yah mein kye kar raha hoon… (taking sigh and starts starring Sealing) main yah sab karna tu nahin aya tha…(And then he remembers Abhijeet words and gets angry) Laya tu muja (looks at ACP) yah bhi Gher sa nikalna ka liya nahin tha…. Zarori thora ha jo hum sochen wasa hi ho…jo pehla socha wo tab nahin hua…aur Jo ab socha…wo …..

**_N_**_**EXT MORNING:**_

_Abhijeet was Just getting down from starring when he heard his Father voice as…_

ACP : Aram sa…

_Abhijeet just moved down and found ACP and Daya entering in lounge and with he help of ACP and Servant Daya was moving in while taking baby steps…his feet and head was bandaged …ACP looks at Abhijeet and Smiles…_

ACP: Kasa hai mera Beta …? (Abhijeet smiles a bit ) Bas baba abi fresh ho kar aye raha hain…breakfast sath mein Karen ga… (Abhijeet nodded somehow, though his eyes were fixed on Daya…who just throw a glance over him while passing and entering into his room)…

_Here Abhijeet,Was waiting for ACP on breakfast table …but wait was still not over yet..when Servant served him food…and asked about Tea as…_

Servant: Chota sahib abi Tea laa ayon kye ?

Abhijeet (looking irritated): baba nai aya abi tak…chaya tendi ho jaya gi… (looks at him) itni time kyun lag raha hai una fresh ho kar ana mein…Bureau ka liya late ho raha hoon mein…

Servant (with down head): wo tu aye hi rahay tha…pher shaid Daya sahib ko kuch help chiya thi tu un ki terf chala gaya…

Abhijeet (just stood up in anger): Kyun…? Sara Servants mar gaya hain kye…(Almost shouts) Sirf wohi rah gaya hain kye us ki help karna ko..?

_And he throws Serving cloth on table and headed towards Daya's Room… Where he enters without knocking the door…ACP who was helping Daya to sat on his Bed..looks at Abhijeet and found his eyes burning with Anger… but still he manages the Situation as…_

ACP: Arey Abhi….tum yahen…beta bas mein aye hi raha tha… wo darasal Daya ko washroom jana tha…tu muja ana para uss ka liya…abi doctor na kafi care karna ko bola hai na..

Abhijeet (starring Daya): Kafi khidmaten karwa raha ho tum Apna Baba ka Dost sa…

_ACP scared…he was getting what Abhijeet is up too…_

ACP: Abhijeet….Tum ko late ho raha hoga na Bureau ka liya… (moving with) Chalu jaldi sa breakfast kar lata hain… (to Daya) tumara breakfast room mein hi bejwaa data hoon…kar lana…dawa lani ha tuma..(looks at Abhijeet whose eyes were still fixed over Daya) chalu Abhi…(and he was about to open Room door when he hears as)..

Abhijeet (Starring Daya) : Wasa tuma yah choot kasa ayi…(Daya looks at him)… Gir kasa gaya ..(Investigating tone) Itni round seeriyon sa koi itni buri taran girta hai kye….?

_Daya was getting Abhijeet's meaning very well…but still his expressions were composed…_

Daya(looking at him): I have no idea… (ACP looks at him confusingly) Servant bulana aya tu main washroom mein tha…bas jaldi sa neecha ana ko nikla aur seeriyon sa mera peer mur gaya achank hi….bas pher muja …kuch yaad nahin…

Abhijeet (smiles): wah…Jo mein janana chah raha tha wohi yaad nahin tuma..(Daya looks at him)…kamal hai...nai ?

ACP (stern tone): Abhijeet yah kasi baten kar raha ho tum…

Abhijeet: Arey Baba mein tu bas uss ka haal chaal pochna aya tha… ajj tak koi becha bhi asa humari seeriyon sa gira nahin…aur Daya itna buri taran sa gir gaya ka Hath peer turwa liya…isi liya janana chah raha tha ka asa bhi kis style sa wo utra seeriyon par sa ka itni choot lag gayi ussay…

Daya: Heran tu main bhi bhut hoon…(Both Abhijeet and ACP looks at him) itni buri taran sa tu koi Tabi gir sakta hai jab koi girana chaya….(He looks at Abhijeet…who comes in anger) Lakien koi asa kyun kara ga mera sath…Haina ?

_Both eyes were fixed on each other… Abhijeet eyes were full of anger… Daya plays after coming in his own Ring…Which was really unexpected for Abhijeet…_

ACP : Yah kye baten laa kar beth gaya ho tum…aik hadsa tha so guzar gaya… (looks at Abhijeet) Abhi abi tuma dar nahin ho rahi…Chalu ab…(And without replying anything Abhijeet left the room with ACP…where strange smile was present on Daya's face)…

ACP (moving towards lounge): Breakfast ..

Abhijeet (Cuts him): muja late ho raha hai..app daya ka sath hi breakfast kar lijiya… (and he was about to left the lounge when ACP stops him as)..

ACP: Abhi Ruko….kye ho gaya hai beta…Itni jaldi gusa mein kyun aye jata ho ajj kal tum…. Zarorat thi na uss ko meri…bas kuch dino ki hi baat hai..

Abhijeet (rash): kuch din..kitna din baba ? kal …parson…do din..kuch din…bas yuhen karta karta Wo humesha ka liya yahen hi bas ka rah jaya ga… (murmur) jabi lagna lagta ha abi jaan choota gi… pher sa koi naya tamasha..

ACP (starring him): Abhijeet… (Stern tone) idher dhako… (Abhijeet looks at him confusingly) kahin tum na tu nai kuch…?

Abhijeet (really disappointed): wah…(Clapping) wah…bas isi ki kami thi.. (ACP looks away) ab app uss kal ka aya hua ki baton mein aye kar mujh par shak Karen ga Baba…wah…bas itna hi vishwas hai app ko mujh par Baba..?

ACP (angry): Shak nahin kar raha hoon…pooch raha hoon bas…

Abhijeet (angry): yah sawal app ko uss sa jaa kar karna chiya..apna kud ka beta sa nahin…How could you think ka mein kabhi asa kar sakta hoon baba…(looking so disappointed) How ?

ACP (ashamed): Okay I am sorry beta….mera woh matlab hargiz nahin tha…(Abhijeet looks away) bas tumara rawaiya Daya ko laa kar jasa hai… tu maine…(and he stops) ..Acha choro…gusa Thook do…Plz breakfast kar lo…I know tum na raat ko bhi kuch nai khaya hoga…

Abhijeet (looks at him): Thank You baba… Breakfast tu bhut acha ho gaya…Thank You so very much…_And he left the house in same anger…leaving disappointed ACP as it is…who was looking totally helpless at the moment..._

_**CID BUREAU:**_

_Abhijeet was just starring his Computer screen with blank face..Again and again his father words were coming in his mind..._

Abhijeet (thinking): Ajj tak baba na asa kuch nahin pocha mujh sa...ajj uss Daya ki waja sa asa kasa Question kar liya baba na mujh sa...kasa ? main uss par shak kar raha hoon..aur uss na sari bazi mera pa hi palat di...

_he was completely engrossed in his thoughts…Rajat was noticing his expressions since long…finally he came close to him and just places his hand over Abhijeet's shoulder…_

Rajat: Kye baat hai…kin khayalon mein gum hai mera Dost…Baba sa khafa hai ? hmmm ? Aya nahin kye abi tak wo…

Abhijeet (rudely): Aye gaya… Rajat plz…I have so much work to do…kaam karna do mujha…

Rajat: asa mode sa ho gaya kaam…saf dhik raha hai lar ka aya ho…yaar ab asa bhi kye ho gaya hai…Daya needs him..dost ka beta hai un ka..tum itna kyun uncomfortable ho raha ho uss sa… Bechara shreef sa larka tu hai…(Got no reply) Acha teak hai…Tum relax karo…aur kaam karo..coffee bejwata hoon mein tumara liya…Apna mood teak karo tum plz... hmm… (Abhijeet nodded somehow and Rajat left from there)…

Abhijeet (again engrossed in his thoughts): Jo dhikta ho..wo tum hargiz nahin ho…Aur tumara yah NAQAB tu mein hata ka hi rahon ga…Tumari Asliyat bhut jaldi sab ka samna hogi Daya… bhut jald…

_Here on other side, Daya was lying on his bed looking outside the window…_

Daya (thinking): Main Tu chahta hoon Ka tum meri Asliyat…meri sachie jano Abhijeet… Tum jitna koshish karo ga…uss sa kahin zyada..main kud tumari help karon ga… Sachie janana mein… _Strange smile was present on Daya's face…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_**I know it was late…but Long chapppy hai as a compensation…Somehow I cover all aspects..from next one it will be all about Duo Tashen… So plz review it..Sach kahon tu itna kam Reviews Dhak kar Likhna ko maan nahin karta... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Blank 07**

_Abhijeet was still engrossed with his thoughts, when his eyes fell over bureau door,from where his father was entering inside the bureau Hall .. All except him Stood up to wish his senior..when ACP eyes fells over his son, he came close to him and looks at him with fixed gaze…Abhijeet felt his gaze over him so stood up silently and wishes him…_

"_Good Morning…SIR…"_

ACP (nodded): Morning… come inside my cabin… _Saying so he enters inside his cabin… _

_Abhijeet took a deep breath and tries to calm down himself first…When his eyes fall over his friend RAJAT…who was already looking at him.. and just assured him through his eyes…Abhijeet nodded and follows ACP inside his cabin…._

Abhijeet (knocking cabin door): May I Come in SIR …?

ACP (nodded with): Come in…

Abhijeet (after placing file on table): Sir yah File complete ho gayi hai…lakien abi DCP sir ki terf sa koi List nahin ayi..iss liya wo attached nahin hai…Baki Case ka liya Freddy aur Purvi gaya hain.. Shefy Madhen ki taraf sa tu clean chit mil gayi hai..lakien uss ka baki ka teeno saathiyon pa nazer rakha hua hai team…jasa hi koi lead mila gi I will inform you sir…

ACP (who was listening to him calmly): Kuch Khaya tum na ?

Abhijeet (looks at him with Shock): Jee…Sir ?

ACP (again): Kuch khaya tum na bureau aye kar ? (Abhijeet eyes down, where ACP nodded his head in disappointment) kab bara hoga tum Abhijeet ? kab tak apna gusa khana pa Nikalo ga iss taran ?

_Abhijeet remains quite, Where ACP dials a number on phone and orders Breakfast..Abhijeet was about to leave the cabin..when ACP strict tone Stops him as…_

ACP: Abhijeet Stop…

_Abhijeet who cannot ignore ACP Order… Just stands there silently…_

ACP: Betho….

_Abhijeet silently obeys his boss Orders….Where ACP looks at him and Silently stood up and came at Abhijeet side…who was still looking downward… ACP turn off the main Cabin Lights…still dim lights remains On… he just sat on the edge of table, where Abhijeet was sitting..still with down head…_

ACP: Apna Baba sa abi bhi naraz ho… (Abhijeet remains in same posture) Abhi ? baat nai karo ga ? (taking deep breath, still not getting any reply from his angry son) meri koi bhi clarification tumara liya kafi nahin hai na … (looking at his angry son and added after few Seconds) Okay…I am… Sor…..(When Abhijeet instantly reacts and looks at his father to stop him as)…

Abhijeet (cuts him): baba Plz…. Kye bol raha hain App.. Plz sharminda na Karen muja asa… (looking downward again) Naraz nahin hoon main app sa…

ACP: Acha…issi liya bina baat kiya…bina kuch khaya peeya…gher sa chala aya…aur abi yah jo phula hua moun bana ka betha ho…Pora bureau ko pata chal gaya hoga ka Shabzada naraz ho kar ayen han Apna baba sa…

Abhijeet (bit irritated tone): Baba plz….u know very well.. Jab gusa mein hota hoon tu kuch khaya peeya nahin jata mujh sa…

ACP: Same Pinch…

Abhijeet (looks at him in shock): Matlab…? Don't tell me ka app na bhi breakfast nahin kiya ? (stand up) Baba …lakien kyun… App ki BP ki medicines rah jayen gi iss taran… Ab woh Daya itna important ho gaya hai App ka liya..ka app apni health tak ignore karen ga uss ka liya…

ACP (stand up and moving towards his seat): mera liya mera beta sa zyada koi itna important nahin hai …Ager tum Bhooka raho ga…naraz raho ga mujsa…tu main kasa kah sakta hoon kuch ? (sitting on his seat) jab kud baap bano ga na..tu tuma iss baat ka andaza hoga… Becha bhooka rahen..naraz rahen.. tu Maa baap sa kuch khaya peeya nahin jata..

Abhijeet(looking towards his father): Main apna bechon ki har wish pori karon ga..una naraz hona hi nahin don ga…

ACP (smiles): Really…? Aur main na apna becha ki kon si wish pori nahin ki..?(Abhijeet looks away, where ACP realize his son demand, he added after standing up and moving close to his son) Abhi…wo chala jaya ga… Uss ki halat tu dhako beta… (Still Abhijeet not looking at him) Main asa mein kasa usay jana ka kah don..jab main acha sa janta hoon ka wo kud sa chal tak nai paa raha..he needs our help…? (After a moment) Mera beta itna khatoor tu kabhi nai tha Abhi…

Abhijeet (irritatingly): baba plz… iss behas ka koi fayda nahin hai again and again… Ap acha sa janta hain muja nai acha lagta koi humara gher pa aye kar raha… I don't want any person between us…

ACP (bit strict tone): Abhijeet tum uss khauf sa bahr kyun nahin nikal ata ?

Abhijeet (cuts him angrily): baba plz… I don't want to talk about that..hum na decide kiya tha ka hum kabhi uss sab ka bara mein baat tak nahin Karen ga…

ACP: haan kiya tha Decide…aur shaid wohi galti ho gayi Mujsa (Abhijeet looks at him in shock) main apna becha ka maan sa woh khauf nahin nikal paya ab tak.. us ka maan saa wo khauf nahin nikal paya…

Abhijeet (ignoring): baba.. (straight) wo jaya ga humara Gher sa yah nahin?

ACP (taking deep breath): Jasa hi uss ki halat mein thora sudhar ata hai… I will talk to him… (After a second) I will full fill my promise… (Concerned tone) Believe me Beta… Abi plz kuch kah lo…

_Abhijeet look towards his worried father for a moment and just hugs him tightly…_

Abhijeet: I will Baba… and I am sorry for my behavior… Baba mein…mein kar lo ga breakfast… app plz breakfast kar ka apni medicines lo…

ACP (separating his son with): Promise?

Abhijeet : Promise…abi muja bahr kuch kaam hai… main bahr hi breakfast kar lon ga…

ACP : Thank You beta…

Abhijeet (apology tone): baba Plzz naa… kaha Na sorry… (and he hugs his father again)…

ACP (in hug): Abhi…aik baat humesha yaad rakhna… TUM Sa Zyada Koi Mera Liya IMPORTANT nahin hai Beta… Naa Kabhi Tha… Naa Kabhi Ho Gaa…

Abhijeet (leaving him): I know Baba… and I Love You So much… app ko malom haina…I m just so possessive about You..(Kissing his father hand) Mera Liya bhi App sa zyada Kuch Important nai hai baba… App Mera Jeena Ki waja Ho… I just Can't share you with Anyone.. (A ray of fear passes from ACP's face) You are Mine…Only Mine…aur main ksi aur ko kabii Humara beech ana bhi Nahin don ga Baba… I promise…(looking towards his father, while changing the topic as) Acha Baba listen...abi I am leaving…Lakien Lunch hum aik sath Karen ga… okay ?

ACP (nodded with smile): Sure Beta.. Promise..

Abhijeet (looking happy): Love You baba…Bye…

_Saying so Abhijeet leaves the cabin…where ACP still standing at the same point.. his son words were still making him worried…_

_After coming out from cabin, Abhijeet was just checking some files on his desk…when Rajat approaches him as…_

Rajat: kye baat hai…Lagta hai baba sa Sulah ho gayi hai…

Abhijeet (looking at him happily): Main kabhi apna baba sa naraz hi nahin ho sakta Rajat..and u know that very well…

Rajat: lakien Gusa tu tha…

Abhijeet (looks at him): Uss ki aik **Wajah** hai Rajat…aur us Wajah ko main bhut jald apna bech sa door kar don ga…(strongly) bhut Jald...

Rajat: Abhijeet plz… tum bhut zyada soch raha ho.. He is not that bad… Akhir asa kye reason hai…jo tum itna darta ho…

Abhijeet (looks away): Nothing… (looks at him) I just love my Baba… (and without saying anything more.. Abhijeet leaves the bureau)..

**WHILE DRIVING THE CAR:**

_Still Rajat Words were echoing in his ears…_

"_**Akhir asa kye Reason hai…jot um itna darta ho…"**_

_This take him into Memory land.._

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Ten Year Old Abhijeet was playing in lobby…when he kicks his foot ball little hardly and Football enters inside the lounge…he just ran to grab his ball and after taking it he was about to move back when a Voice caught his attention…_

"_Tum fikar kyun karti ho…Mera naam kamla hai kamla… main yahen Ksi ka liya Jeena nahin..apni jaga banana ayi hoon…"_

_After few seconds…_

"_Malom hai ACP sahab abi apni Pehli biwi ka ghum mein hain…aur uno na yah shadi sirf apna beta Abhijeet ka liya ki hai…lakien Akhir kab tak…kab tak wo kud ko door rakh payen ga… aik dn uss ghum ka peecha chor kar aga barhna hi hoga una…"_

"_main koi un ka becha ko palna nahin ayi hoon yahen… Teak raha tu teak..warna Bejwa don gi Hostel.."_

_Abhijeet became shocked after hearing this…he was looking afraid...when he hears more…_

"_Bhut Stubborn hai… ACP sahab bhi pershan hi hain.. khere main usay zyada dair nai jhel payon gi… demag kharab kar ka rakh diya hai.. jitna bhi koshish kar lo…Seeda moun baat hi nahin karta… Muja bhi us ki koi parwa nahin hai…Muja apni Life…apna husband aur apna becha chiya hain..usay palna nahin ayi hoon main yahen…." _

_And She opens her room door and found Abhijeet Standing and Listening all this.. She became Shocked and gets angry on him…After Cutting the call immediately… She asked Angrily.._

_KAMLA: Yahen kyun khara ho… Chup kar baten sun raha ho meri…? (Strictly) Bolo…kye suna tum na..?_

_Abhijeet (afraid): nai…(moving behind) Hostel nahin jana muja… _

_Kamla became shocked… She instantly grabs Abhijeet by his arm before Abhijeet ran away…Abhijeet became more afraid.._

_Kamla (Harshly): Aik baat kaan khol kar sun lo tum..Bhut Bardasht kar liya main na tumara Nakhra … Ager ab Tum na Mera against kuch bhi socha yah Apna Baba ko Kuch bhi batana ki Koshish ki na.. Tu asa Gyub karwa dongi.. ka pata bhi nai chala ga ka kahen gaya.. (Abhijeet heartbeat was so fast) Dor raho apna baba aur mujhsa… (Leaving him harshly) Smjha…_

_Abhijeet Was shocked like hell..he was about to fell down from Starring…but kamla holds him.. And After threatening him again.. She leaves the place…Abhijeet who was just So afraid tries to come down immediately..but his Foot slips and he falls down from last few starring and his arm got so many Scratches… _

_**FLASH BACK OVER….**_

_Car stops with great jerk in front of ACP House… Abhijeet looking tense…he just moves out from his car..Clears sweaty drops from his forehead.. His sighs were fast… _

_When __**he remembers, How Kamla makes Excuses in front of his father… that she was just trying to feed him food.. and in doing that He fell down and got hurt…**_

_He remembers, __**How she used to lock him in bathroom..Whenever he tries to talk to his father…**_

_He remembers, __**How his father always Used to praise her… Whenever he tries to tell him about her reality… She was so good in front of his Father..but with Him…?**_

_He remembers, __**How he got kidnapped and still he thoughts it all was Kamla Plan… Though His Father told him that some goons gang kidnapped him for some file..but still that fear was in Abhijeet mind… that it was Kamla plan… nothing else…**_

_Abhijeet just takes out water bottle from his car and takes some Sips in hurry to calm down himself… and then washes his face with same water…_

Abhijeet (trying to calm down his fast sighs): Nahin… ab main ksi teesra ko apna beech nahin ana don ga… Koi bhi…Mujhsa mera baba ko nai cheen sakta… Kabhi nahin…

**AUTOR'S NOTE:**

_This CHAPTER was coming after two chapters…But Kuch REVIEWS ki waja sa Mujha Abi kuch Points clear karna ka liya Likhna para… Guys Abhijeet is negative or positive.. but that's what his character is…in next few chapters both will look Negative..But they both will be right at their own places too… _

_Kids Must be possessive about their parents..and for me that's not negative point..it just They love their parents so much… and Attachment and Love can never be Negative…_

_**DUO Lovers**__… abi last Chapter mein thora hath betha tha likhna mein..some Reviews made me to clear some more points …so Abi DUO will come in next chapter.._

_And About BEZUBAAN and OFFICER OF THE YEAR… Guys Readers hi nahin hain Tu Kasa Likhon gi aga…?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW ALL READERS…. Asa likhna ko maan nai karta pher… **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTOR'S NOTE:**__I Know Thora Late ho gaya hai.. Issi liya Jaldi mein Post kar rahi hoon… Keep Revieiwing Guys.. Kye Acha Laga Kye Nahin.. Keep telling me.._

_** Guest**__, I understand you felt Bad… But This Story is not about Single Twist and Turn… abi bhut sa Turns aur Raaz baki hain.. Zarori nahin sab ko sab kuch pasand aya… Keep Reading…_

_** Jyoti, **__Dear abi tu Bhut Kuch Hona Baki hai… Next Chapter will reply many of your Queries itself…Keep Reading…_

_**TO ALL READERS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PRECIOUS FEED BACK.. ONCE I COMPLETE THIS STORY..WILL THINK NEXT ABOUT "OFFICER OF THE YEAR"… ABOUT THIS STORY TRACK.. Nafrat hogi nahin.. Tu PYAAR kasa hoga? ? "wink"..**_

_**Abi bhut sa TWIST ana Baki hain… Ups and downs baki hain…Review It… it will encourage me to Write More and Better… Thank You..Now Enjoy the Next Chapter…**_

**BLANK**

_Abhijeet enters inside the house and suddenly, his feet stops after watching Daya, who was trying to sit on lounge Sofa with the help of helper…Abhijeet looks towards his Bandaged Leg and his head…Again same query roses up in his mind… when Servant Eyes falls over him and his voice grabs his attention as…_

Servant: Arrey Abhijeet Sahab App.. (Daya looks at him) App iss samay (looking towards Watch) Khana tu Tyar nahin…lunch prepare karon Sahab ?

Abhijeet (nodded as no): Nahin**… HUM **Lunch bahr Karen ga… (Looking at Daya) Matlab Main aur Baba… (Daya starts looking downward, where Servant Nodded and leaves the lounge)…

Abhijeet (come close to Daya): Kafi Dard ho raha hoga naa.. (Daya looks at him with Amazing expressions) kafi choot ayi hai…

Daya(looks away): Nahin…I am Fine…

Abhijeet (amazing look): Acha… wasa Normally Logon ko dard hota hai Kafi… (Daya looks angry) Par ager bech becha kar gira ho koi tu (while sitting on sofa) shaid nahin Bhi hota ho…

Daya (smiles): Abhi Itna Experience nahin hai muja.. (Abhijeet looks at him confusingly) Abi inspector hoon naa main SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET….

Abhijeet (became angry): Kahna kye chahta ho tum ? (he stood up in anger) taunt kar raha ho ?

Daya (same smile present on his face): Kaha na Abi itna Experience nahin hai Muja..Senior Inspector nahin Hoon Abi…Seek raha hoon… Umeed hai App sa bhut kuch seekna ko mila ga Muja…

Abhijeet (teasing smile): Oho…Bhut bara sapna laa kar aya ho… Par Afsos.. Moka nahin mil Paya ga Tuma… (looking into his eyes) Yah jo Tum Yahen (showing his finger to point out his home)Basna ka Khawab laa kar aya ho na… Yah Khawab hi rah jaya ga Tumara….(Daya quite shocked on Abhijeet Straight Attempt) Muja ACP Pradyuman smjhna ki Galti mat karna… (looking towards his injured leg) Sab smjha raha hoon main… (again looking at Daya) Mera hi gher hai.. Kon kab kahen sa kasa Gira Aur Kitna Gira… (smiles) Acha sa Janta hoon mein…Muja Bewakoof banana Itna Asan nahin...Woh kye haina... Experience Zyada haina mera.. SENIOR INSPECTOR jo hoon...

_Anger appears in Daya's eyes...Both were Looking into each other Eyes… where So many Emotions were revolving in each eye ball.. Sadness to Anger.. Tease to Revenge… Smiles to Tear….When Rajat Voice breaks Abhijeet Trance… Where Daya eyes were Still fixed over Abhijeet…while Really controlling his stiff expressions which were Present over his face…_

Rajat (entering inside lounge): Abhijeet tum na muja Yahen bula liya yaar… Lakien Main Chal nai payon ga HQ… (Abhijeet looks at him) Muja urgently apna Informer sa milna jana hai…

Abhijeet (nodded): Teak hai…wasa bhi files tu Abi Bureau hi hain..Main tu Gher Aik important file lana aya tha bas…

Rajat (looking at Daya): Arrey Daya.. kasa Ho yaar… (he forward his hand) Sorry yaar tum sa milna ka moka hi nai mil saka wapis…main Hospital aya tha..tab tum behosh tha.. (Abhijeet looks at him angrily. Where Daya shakes hand slowly with him)… Ab kasa feel kar raha ho…

Daya (in low tone): Acha… Thank you…and Sorry..Muja malom nahin tha App Aya tha Hospital...

Rajat : Good… aur APP nahin Tum Kaho... (smiles) colleges hain hum..Don't be so formal...

Abhijeet : SIR... (both looks at Abhijeet) Seniors hain HUM... (looking into Rajat eyes)...

Rajat (changing the topic as): Hope tum jaldi Chalna pherna ka kabil ho jayo Daya… Bureau miss kar raha hoga na tum. ?

Abhijeet (teasingly): Arrey Nahin Rajat… kuch Log Na Bhut Deeth hota hain… (Rajat looks at him in shock) Gher Mil Jaya na tu Chipak hi jata hain (Daya really holds his wrist, trying his best to control his emotions) aur Khas kar (looking around His own house) Asa gher Mil jaya tu baat hi kye hai… phir kis ka dil karta hai Asa gher chor kar jana ko ? (looks at Daya) kyun Daya ?

Rajat (trying to stop him with stiff tone): Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Kye Hua ? Mera matlab (looking at Rajat) Bureau Jana ka tha yaar… (Placing hand on his shoulder) Tum kye smjha ? (Rajat nodded his head in disappointed) …

Rajat (placing his hand over Daya's shoulder): Relax karo Daya…young ho..aur Energetic bhi..bhut jaldi Recover kar jayo ga… (Looking at Tense Daya) Bhut Jaldi Teak ho jayo ga Tum… Aur tension nahin lana.. ACP Sir ka gher hai..tuma yahen koi problem nahin hogi…

Abhijeet (laughs): wo tu apna hi smjh raha hai… (Rajat looks at him angrily) Tuma late ho raha tha na Rajat…

Rajat(meaningfully): tuma bhi Late ho raha hai Abhijeet… Ajj Lunch pa jana hai na tuma (Abhijeet realized) aur uss sa pehla HQ…files Submit karwana…Laa kar ayo…aik saath nikalta hain..

_Abhijeet nodded and headed towards his room…_

Rajat (bend down towards daya): Daya… Plz bura mat manana… Abhi… I mean wo bas asa hi hai… Dil ka bura nahin hai woh….

Daya (calling servant): Muja mera Room mein laa jayo Plz… (Rajat felt bad) and Daya Leaves with Servant…

_Here Abhijeet came down and found Rajat standing alone in lounge…_

Rajat (looks at him ): Bhut galat kiya yah Tum na.. _And he leaves the place…Where Abhijeet just throwing angry glance just follows Rajat…_

Abhijeet: Kuch galat nahin kiya main na.. Insan ko kud ahsas hota hai...

Rajat (stops at looks at him): SHAK hai na tuma uss par..iss liya kar raha ho na yah sab..

Abhijeet (stops and looks at him): SHAK nahin YAHQEEN hai mujha.. aur main Bhut jaldi Yah sabit bhi kar don ga.. You Just wait and watch...

Rajat : Abhijeet tum Smjh nahin

Abhijeet (cuts him in anger): Andha nahin hoon mein ... Sab kuch Dhakta Sunta hua Sochna chor doon aur kud ko jhoota dilasa data rahon ka Sab teak hai...

_And saying he leaves the spot..._

**CID BUREAU:**

_Here ACP found, Table Booking SMS…and after confirming it remains Busy in his work… When Freddy enters inside his cabin…_

Freddy: Sir app na Muja Bulaya…

ACP(showing him some files): Freddy yah Files Abhijeet ko HQ laa kr jani hain… (after looking at one file, he places it on another side and thinks for the moment)…

Freddy: Sir main jayon ?

ACP (looks at him): Haan… Abhijeet aya tu usay bata dana…main directly usay Restaurant hi milon ga…(stood up) Muja Forensic jana hai …(while collecting his accessories) wasa gaya kahen hai Abhijeet..abi tak aya kyun nahin…(checking his watch)...

Freddy: Sir who Abhijeet Sir tu Gher Gaya hain.. (ACP looks at him in shock) Koi important file una gher sa collect karna thi..HQ submit karwana hai na…(And he leaves the spot)…

ACP (shock): Abhijeet…aur Gher… muja batya bhi nahin… Oh My God…kahin Daya sa kuch kah… (and he leaves the spot in hurry)…

_**AFTER, S**__ometime Abhijeet enters inside the Bureau and asked abt ACP Sir… Freddy gave him his message and also told him about Files…he went into ACP cabin directly to Collect All files..But one File Which was Placing on other Side.. He thought ACP In hurry left it at that side..he collect that FILE as well and gave it to Abhijeet…who just leaves the bureau…_

_**Here, ACP **__reaches at home in hurry and found no one in Lounge…He asked abt Abhijeet presence inside the home Servant…who relaxes him by telling him that he leaves the home sometime ago…ACP took a deep breath and headed towards Daya's room…where he found a new scene waiting for him…_

_Daya was winching with Pain…and Servant was trying to stand him up… ACP runs towards him and Trying to help him …to make him sit on his bed…_

ACP: Yah neecha kasa gir gaya ?

Servant: Sahab bina batya Kud sa utthna ki koshish kar raha tha tu…

ACP (looks at Daya after making him sit on bed): Demag kharab hai tumara ? itni choot ayi hai..kud sa kasa chal pher sakta ho tum ? kuch ho jata tu…

Daya (looking towards angry ACP): Boj nahin banan muja ksi pa... kab tak Sahra dondta rahon ga.. (he looks at ACP and realized that his tone was Harsh so added in soft tone) Dil tang par gaya hai mera yahen Ander beth beth kar… main tu bas (looking towards wheel chair) wheel chair par bethna ki koshish kar raha tha… kum sa kum bahr Garden tak tu jaa hi sakta hoon mein..

Servant (giving him pills): sahib yah dawa laa lo…dard kum ho jaya ga…

Daya (looking at ACP): App ko late ho raha hoga naa… Lunch pa jana hai… App plz jayen…

_ACP looks towards Daya, who was really looking In pain… he felt really bad…but he have to leave right now…for his SON sake..who is already really angry from him…_

ACP: I m sorry…par main abi yahen ruk nahin sakta (Daya looks at him with hurt) Abhi mera wait kar raha hoga…Mera Lunch pa ponchna Zarori hai. (checking time on his watch) already Late ho gaya hai… (ACP feeling bad) tum kaho tu main Doctor ko bula lata hoon…zyada dard ho raha hai tu…

Daya (looks at him with hurt): Dard sahna ki Adat bhut purani hai SIR… (ACP looks at him in pain) Yah tu kuch bhi nahin hai…

ACP : Daya tum late jayo..tuma

Daya (straight): App jayia …Main teak hoon.. (and he looks away)…

_ACP looks at him and then towards Servant…._

ACP (to servant): Khyal rakhna…

_And he leaves the room…_

Daya (murmurs): Lunch pa ponchna Zarori hai….

_**Abhijeet, **__was in HQ and was checking files on Reception before Submit it…And After Checking it He was about to leave when Receptionist call Stops him as.._

Rec: Sir Yah File Neecha gir gayi thi…?

_Abhijeet turns to check that File when suddenly his Mobile Starts Ringing… He attends the call First…_

ACP Voice: Abhijeet kahen ho tum… Mujha Bula kar kudi late ho gaya ? I am waiting for you Beta…

_Abhijeet just realized that, he is getting late…after checking Time on his Watch… He just looks at Receptionist and asked him…_

Abhijeet: Sabi Files Submit karni hain.. (Receptionist Nodded and Abhijeet leaves the spot)…

_**IN RESTAURANT:**_

_Both were having Lunch, where ACP found Abhijeet quite then usual…_

ACP: Kye baat hai Mera Beta itna chup chup kyun hai..(Abhijeet looks at him) Khana pasand nahin aya kye ? Sorry beta… Muja Laga tuma Late ho jaya ga Ponchana mein tu main na Food order kar diya. Lakien Sab tumari favorite dishes hi order kien hain…

Abhijeet (nodded): Kye baba.. Sab meri favorite dishes hain.. Aur khana bhi bhut acha hai…

ACP (taking food): Tu pher Kye Baat hai…. Thak gaya hai mera Beta ?

_Nodded and After few Moments.._

Abhijeet (slow call): Baba ?

ACP(looks at him): Hmm?

Abhijeet: App na Kabhi mujh sa Kuch Jhoot tu nahin kaha na ?

_A Spoon fell from ACP hand abruptly…He was shocked on this Sudden query of his son…and More then that his behavior was quite suspicious….he just took a sip of water and look at his son…who was already looking at him..._

ACP: Of cords Not Beta…. Main..Main kyun kuch jhoot kahon ga app sa ?

Abhijeet (same inquiring tone): Aur Kuch Chupaya bhi nahin ha Ajj Tak ?

ACP (eyes fixed over him): Kye baat hai Abhi? Saf saf pocho ..Jo bhi pochna hai…

Abhijeet (smiles and nodded as no): Nahin baba… bas asa hi Maan mein aik khayal aya tu Poch liya… I know mera baba mujh sa kabhi kuch chupa nahin sakta..

_ACP keep looking at him… and after few moments he nodded his head in yes and again starts taking his meal while taking Deep breath…_

Abhijeet (when about to finish his food): Aur kabhi kuch chupiya ga bhi nahin.. (ACP looks at him) Please baba…

_And After taking their lunch they headed towards Bureau again..ACP was keep noticing Abhijeet change and silent behavior... But Both remain busy and At Night.. ACP moved to home First…while Abhijeet joined him at Dining Table… He took less food…And went into his room after excusing to ACP that he Is so Tired…so want to Sleep…_

_After this, ACP went in to Daya's room..who was lying on his bed and silently looking outside the window…_

ACP (after checking his medicines): Khana kah liya tha teak sa Tum naa…?

Daya (coming out from his deep thoughts with jerk): Jee.. app..app kab aya ?

ACP: Abi…jab tum apni Gheri Soch mein busy tha…

Daya (smiles): Mama ka bara mein soch raha tha…(unintentionally) Malom hai jab kabhi asa choot laga karti thi muja tu bhut gabra jati then woh…Itna bara hona ka bad bhi..bilkul bechon ka jasa care karti then meri… aur (laughs a bit) dant bhi itni hi para karti thi…

ACP (taking sigh): Maa baap ki fikar kabhi nahin marti (Daya looks at him, where ACP was looking outside the window) chaya becha kitna hi bara kyun na ho jayen…

Daya : lakien Fikar Bat (divide) Zaror jati hai…

_ACP looks at him…where Daya hides his eyes…While ACP keep looking at him…_

ACP: subha doctor ka pas jana hai.. bas yahi batana aya tha…

_Daya nodded and ACP was about to move out..when he stopped at door step..looks at Daya behind…_

ACP: Soa jayo… Yaadon ko bar bar Yaad karna sa Ghum kam nahin hota…Aur barh jata hai…

_And he leaves the room…_

Daya : Jin ka Jeena ka Sahara hi chand Yaaden hoon…Un ka liya wohi Ghum Jeena ki waja ban jata hai ACP sahab… Lakien.. (Taking sigh) App ko kasa malom hoga..

_ACP went into his room after checking Abhijeet who was looking into deep sleep..and Sat on his rolling chair.. His mind was full of thoughts…_

ACP (thinking): Najana Aik Ajeeb sa Dar kyun Lag raha hai.. Asa kyun Lag raha hai.. Jasa Kuch Hona wala hai… Bura… Bhut bhut Bura…(after few moments) yah dar kuch galat bhi tu Nahin...Akhir mein kab tak chupa payon ga...Kab Tak ?

_AT Night 2:00 Am… Someone peeps inside the Room with care..Look at his Sleeping Face..Comes close to him..Checks him to confirm his Sleep…and then starts looking here and There… and moves to check his Almirah.. Draws and cupboards.. while keep checking on him… Like HE IS SEARCHING SOMETHING…._

_**A/N: **__** KEEP REVIEWING.. THANKS**_


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Hey Guys…After such a long time..Update Is finally here…What to do.. I felt u guy are not interested in this story. so I stop writing it and came up with the new Story "__**FARYAAD"**__ .Now You guys want BLANK Update… what I do now…? Look There is A Difference… 20 Reviews in 2 to 3 days…and 20 reviews in 20 days… Writer ka bhi Mind hota hai..story plan karna.. Update Tyar karna..its not so simple… I can't Write any story like this… Neither I can continue both Stories… I have busy schedule… I can't update both stories in one week… In both stories ACP and Abhijeet characters are similar ..so continue karna muskil hoga… aur app sab ka liya boring bhi ho jaya ga...so which story u want to read..plz tell me clearly… I can't wait for 20 days for reviews… I though app sab ko BLANK pasand nahin ayi..so this is why I started new story… That's Truth…. Now decide which story u want to read…_

**BLANK**

_Next Morning came with Some Silence.. Today Daya tries to walk a bit and with the help of servent he came at Breakfast Table. Where Unexpectedly, Abhijeet said nothing to him…Which was obviously Really shocking and unexpected for Both ACP as well Daya…_

ACP (looking at Daya): Ayo Ayo Daya.. (seeing him walking without servant now) looking better…?

Daya (smiles a bit): Jee.. Socha thora try karon.. Betha Betha Bore ho gaya tha…

_ACP looks at Abhijeet, who was looking totally Busy in breakfast and sometime checking his mobile Phone… ACP feels something unusual but remains quite…and Then offers Breakfast to Daya.._

ACP: Achi baat hai…Koshish karo ga tu jaldi Teak ho jayo ga… Ayo Betho.. Join Us in Breakfast…

_Daya look at him first and then Towards Abhijeet…seeing no resistance ..he takes a seat and tries to take some food in his plate..Looking Totally confused about such Silent Reaction of Abhijeet…_

_For Some moments there was Complete silence and Then Abhijeet Finishes his breakfast.. Glance at Daya and then Look Towards His Dad…_

Abhijeet: Okay Dad I am leaving..Muja Kuch Kaam hai tu main thora Late Bureau ponchon ga.. zyada dair ho gayi tu I'll inform you…

ACP: Arey tum jaa raha ho…I thought Hum aik sath nikalta ajj.. I am almost Done..

Daya (looks at ACP): App … (ACP and Abhijeet both looks at him) Jaa raha hain.. I mean… Wo..Muja kuch kaam tha app sa… (looks at Abhijeet hesitantly,and then back to ACP) wo… kuch baat karna thi muja app sa zarori…

ACP: Kye hua..? Is everything okay ? Tabiyat teak hai tumari… ?

_Daya Nodded in yes and was abt to speak but Abhijeet interrupts as…_

Abhijeet: its okay Dad..as I told you muja kuch kaam ha tu I'll join u later in the bureau.. u had your breakfast aur Daya ki baat bhi sun lan.. main chalta hoon..bye…(collecting his accessories) see you….

_This was obviously really not digestible by ACP…who was really shocked as such calm behavior of his son…Daya was also Shocked…_

Daya (thinking): yah achanka sa itna Shant kasa ho gaya …?

ACP (thinking): Abhijeet ko kye hua hai…? Asa behavior… hua kye achank sa ? Shaid mera Promise ki waja sa… Hmm… (looking at Daya) Kye baat karna thi Tuma Daya…?

Daya (looks at him and said after clearing his throat): Actually Sir… woh…aee…(looking hesitant) App ka signatures ki zarorat thi..Kuch Documents par…

ACP (Starts looking downward): I know… documents mera office mein hi hain..  
(looks at him) Tum teak ho jayo tu Submit karwa dana…

Daya (nodded a bit): Jee… Thank You…

ACP (looks at him): Actually Daya… Baat tu muja bhi karna thi tum sa kuch…(Daya looks at him keenly).. Kafi Time sa main karna chah raha tha..but pher.. (looking hesitant) Kar nai paya…Smaj nahin aye raha ka ..kasa...kye kahon...

Daya (observing his hesitation): Kye baat hai Sir…? Kahiya…App mujh sa kuch bhi kah sakta hain…

ACP (looks at him): Wo Darasal…. Baat ya hai ka…. Abhijeet… _And his phone starts ringing… ACP checks the caller id and Excuses with… _Aik Minute.. Salunkha ki call hai…

_Daya Nodded and ACP attends the call as…_

ACP: haan Salunkha… (after a moment) Kye ? (looking tense) Kahen pa ? (standing up in hurry) Acha mein aye raha hoon…ok…(and he cuts the call and looks at Daya in hurry) Salunkhe na Apni car mar di hai ksi Rakshwa wala ka sath… Muja jana hoga… Bad mein baat hoti hai…

Daya (tries to stood up): wo…woh….(looking tense) Teak tu hain ?

ACP (leaving with): Haan teak hai… bol raha tha..baki jaa kar dhakta hoon…_And he left the house…where Daya was standing Still at his place…trying to get What ACP was about to say…_

**CITY HOSPITAL:**

: Arrey bas bas…aur kitna bandage lapato ga… Main kud doctor hoon..Malom hai muja Itna ki zarorat nahin… (looking towards ACP standing at one corner of the room, looking angry) Arey kye boss.. Gusa ho yah pershan…smjh nai ata Tumara bhi kuch…teak hoon mein…

_Nurse leaves the room after completing bandage…and ACP came forward in anger…_

ACP(angry): Jab nahin chalie jati car tu kyun chalata hai… Buddha ho gaya hai..maan laa naa..

Salunkhe: Arrey… (looking angry) Tum Buddha ho gaya tu kye sabi Buddha ho gaya… Wo tu uss Rakshaw wala ko bechata bechata takr ho gayi meri… Ajeeb hai…achank sa rasta mein aye gaya..

ACP: Aur Muja Rasta laga gaya… (Salunkhe looks at frustrated ACP) malom hai kitni muskilon sa baat karna wala tha main Daya sa ajj…

Salunkhe (confused): Kye baat ? (ACP glares at him) Oh…wo baat… abi tak Ki nahin… (ACP looking tense) Wasa baat tu Abhijeet sa karni chiya thi tuma….

ACP (really frustrated tone): Haan nai kar paya mein… Ab do Lecture tum… (Salunkhe looks at him) haan haan start karo apna lecture… Kuch smjha nai paya mein usay… change nai kar paya.. abi nai smjha ga tu kab smjha ga…

Haan nahin kar paya mein uss sa baat… Kyun ka main janta hoon wo nahin smjha ga… Malom hai nai Smjha pata mein uss ko… Nai kar paya change uss ka behavior ko.. uss ka dar ko nahin nikal paya… Tu kye karon ? Main nai dhak sakta usay dukhi… Humesha har baat mani hai uss ki..galat yah sahi..har baat… sirf iss liya ka wo dukhi na ho.. chaha ka uss ka dar logon ko laa kar nikal jaya uss ka maan sa par nai kar paya main yah bhi…(sitting on sofa) socha Jab tak hoon… Sambal loon ga usay…nahin rahon ga tu kudi smjh jaya ga… (after a moment in really low tone) Yah thora hi socha tha ka yah sab ho jaya ga… ab kasa smjhyon ussay do din mein… (looking at his friend) Main usay khona nahin chahta… Khona nahin chahta Salunkhe..(And he holds his head)..

Salunkhe: Main aye jata Daya ko lana par… (ACP looks at him) Yah Bandaged… (looking towards his feet) abi tu chalna mein bhi Kuch time laga ga…Gher ki saf safie karni thi thori...ab tun tu janta hai..akala panchi hoon.. Daya ka liya thora setting karna para gi na...

ACP: I am sorry Yarr.. Par… Tun hi kuch baat kar..Mujh sa tu shaid baat bhi nahin hogi…

_Doctor Salunkhe just taking long breath… _

_**HERE**, At dining table ACP found Abhijeet totally silent ..ACP tries to talk..but Abhijeet was only talking Professionally..about cases and Bureau… Daya did not joins them in dinner… Everything was going on smoothly…_

_Knock on Door Alerts Abhijeet, who was busy in his laptop in his room…_

Abhijeet : come in… (And he found his father coming inside in his room after pushing the door) Arey Dad app…

ACP (coming forward and sitting on his bed): Ajj apna beta ko teak sa Dhaka nahin …din bar bahr rahay tum aur pher case…tu I was missing to talk with my son…

_Abhijeet smiles and ACP just hugs his son unexpectedly…_

ACP (in hug): Abhijeet…Tum teak tu ho na?

Abhijeet (separating from hug): Jee Dad… Kye hua..why r u looking worried abt me…

_ACP stares him for a moment and then nodded his head in No…_

ACP: Kuch nahin… bas muja tum kuch ..(nodded as no) kuch nahin asa hi poch raha tha...bas..

Abhijeet (smiles): app kuch zyada hi sochna laga hain ajj kal dad… aur pher ..main na bhi app ko tension mein dala hua hai…

ACP (felt something unusual): Kasi Tension… (Abhijeet looks at him and then looks away) Nahin Abhi… asa kuch nahin hai… aur … pher main na promise kiya hai tum sa… (Abhijeet looks at him) Main na baat kar li hai Salunkhe sa… Daya… Wo uss ka sath raha ga… Asa muja bhi fikar nahin hogi…aur Daya ko bhi feel nahin hoga…

Abhijeet: app na Salunkhe Sir sa kaha iss bara mein…? Mera bara mein ?

ACP: nahin beta… main na bas uss sa baat ki Daya ko laa kar… uss ka sath rahna ki offer tu Salunkhe na kud sa di…bola..wo akala hai.. Daya uss ka sath rahay ga tu usay bhi company mil jaya gi… CID sa Gher ka allotment itni jaldi tu nahin na ho sakta…tu Salunkhe hi Best option hai...

Abhijeet (looking at him keenly): aur Daya…usay kye kaha app na ?

ACP: uss sa bhi kuch kah hi lon ga … Wasa bhi wo kud bhi comfortable nahin lag raha yahen rahta hua…(and he looks away) asani sa smjh jaya ga..

Abhijeet (smiles): App ka Friend ka beta app hi ka Friend ka gher rahay ga… tu app ka friend ko bura nai laga ga Dad…?

ACP (bit irritated now): Tum kye chahta ho Abhijeet…pehla tuma Daya ka jana ki jaldi thi…abi yah sawal jawab ka kye matlab hai beta..bura laga ya jo bhi…jana tu hai na uss ko…tum yahi chahta ho na…?

Abhijeet (eyes fixed on ACP): aur app Dad ? (ACP looks at him) app kye chahta hain ?

ACP (looking tense): ab main bhi yahi chahta hoon… (stand up and turns to move out) uss ka yahen sa chala jana hi sahi hai …

Abhijeet: App ka friend ko tu bura laga ga naa.. (ACP was looking tense now) najana kye sochen ga wo app ka bara mein…

ACP: kuch nahin socha ga wo…

Abhijeet: sochen ga tu Dad…shaid gusa bhi ho jayen aur app sa baat bhi na Karen… BTW naam kye hai app ka Friend ka ?

ACP (look at Abhijeet): Achanak sa tuma mera friend ki fikar kasa hona lagi Abhi…?

Abhijeet: I know Dad… main na iss sa pehla un ka bara mein nai pocha..

ACP (taking sigh): zyada mat socho…ab jo ho raha hai…wohi sahi hai…

Abhijeet: App uss ka Dad sa baat kar lan aik bar… (giving him his phone) Kuch zyada problem ho gayi tu main baat kar lon ga…

ACP (now really tense): nai…uss ki zarorat nahin...wasa bhi (murmurs) baat nahin ho sakti…

Abhijeet(hear it): kyun Dad… abi tu sona ka waqt nai hai.. Baat ho jaya gi…

ACP (looking other side): tum nai smjho ga Abhi… baat nai ho sakti…main nai kar sakta baat…

Abhijeet (stress): Kyun nai kar sakta app baat…asa bhi kye hai..?

ACP: Abhijeet plz…stop it…kyun zid kar raha ho tum….kaha na baat nai ho sakti… (in flow) kasa karon uss sa baat ?

Abhijeet (stops and looks at him): Main janta tha app kuch chupa raha hain mujsa… (ACP shocked) I knew it… Lakien iss mein chupana jasi kon si baat thi…app muja pehla bata data…tu main smjhta naa Dad…

ACP (looking totally blank): K..kye…smjht…ta ?

Abhijeet (coming close to ACP): yahi ka His Father is no More…(ACP standstill at his place) aur issi liya app daya ko yahen laa kar aya hain na… apna sath.. Delhi sa isi liya late hua naa app.. Kyun ka app ka friend ki achanak Death ho gayi… (ACP face looking totally pale) aur app na apna Friend sa promise kiya tha… Yahi baat thi naa Dad…? aur pher yahen ana pa mera Reaction na app ko zyada ulja diya iss sab mein...

ACP (nodded somehow): aee...ha..haan..

Abhijeet: Tu app kahta na Dad…iss mein chupana jasa kye tha…Don't you trust me…

ACP: kye bol raha ho Abhi…

Abhijeet: Daya ko itna gum sum dhak kar smjhna chiya tha muja… (Sitting on his Bed corner) He must be missing his Dad…Aur koi nai hai kye uss ki life mein…?

ACP (trying to escape and nodded as no): Nai.. nai hai…wo…muja…call karna thi Salunkha ko…main ata hoon… (Abhijeet nodded and ACP tries to leave his room instantly.. he felt that now he can't handle his son fix gaze on him and this question session anymore…when)..

Abhijeet : Dad …

_ACP who was about to exit looks at back towards his son…_

Abhijeet (continue): Koi aur baat tu nahin hai na asi…jo app mujha batana chahta hoon?

_Unknowingly, nodded as no…while his eyes were telling different story…_

Abhijeet (smiles): Okay…. (turn and then look at him again) Dad Plz…Mujsa kabhi Kuch chupaiya ga nahin… (coming forward and said after holding his father hands into his own hands) App na kabhi kuch chupaya hi nain ajj tak Dad… (added with concern) iss liya thora ajeeb lag raha hai muja… ager app na kabhi mujsa kuch chupaya tu laga ga App na Paraya kar diya muja…

ACP (fighting back with his tears): Abhi yah tum…kasi baten kar raha ho... (after a moment) Beta main…

Abhijeet (leaving his hands): I trust You Dad…(ACP who was about to say something stops) I really Do… bas asa hi maan mein aya tu kah diya….(with trusted and loving tone) I know mera Dad mujsa Kabhi kuch nai chupa sakta… Wo Mera hain… Aur Mera sa bhut Pyaar karta hain…Haina Dad ?

_ACP nodded in Yes with teary eyes…and the gave a soft Kiss on his Son forehead…and left the room with…_

ACP (meaningful tone): Thank You Beta…Thank you…

_After ACP exist..._

Abhijeet: Phir mat kahiya ga Dad…Moka nahin diya….

_**NEXT MORNING**__ was Different for ACP mansion… Today Daya Joins them at breakfast Table and not only ACP but Abhijeet also replies to his Morning Wishes…Which was obviously really shocking and change for Daya…Though ACP had an idea abt this Change behavior of Abhijeet but still he was confused…_

Abhijeet (looks at Daya): Ab kasa Feel kar raha ho ?

Daya (looks at him amazingly): Much better…Thank You…(looks at ACP) sir wo mein soch raha tha ka…(ACP looks at him) Bureau Join kar loon.. Bahr zyada nahin jaa sakta lakien bureau ka kaam tu kar hi sakta hoon…

ACP: lakien Daya Abi tum pori taran sa Teak nahin hua ho…

Abhijeet: Teak kah raha hai Dad.. (ACP and Daya both looks at him in shock) Bureau mein Kaam tu kar hi sakta hai… (noticed Both fixed Eyes on him) KYE ? Asa kye dhak raha hain app log muja..? I know Aik CID Officer Gher nahin beth sakta… it must be really frustrating…So chill…asa bhi kuch nahin kah diya main na…

_ACP nodded…while Daya was feeling really different..he was really shocked by this continues change in Abhijeet…Here ACP got an official call…so excused DUO and went into his room to Attend the call….where Daya was still involved with his Thoughts…_

Abhijeet (noticing Daya not taking breakfast): Kye baat hai…Breakfast nai kar raha tum…

Daya (looks at him): Achank sa iss change behavior ki waja poch sakta hoon? (Abhijeet smiles at this, which shocked Daya more) do roz pehla tak tu muja Yahen sa Bagana mein laga tha tum…Yah achank sa Itni humdardi kahen sa Jaag gayi ?

Abhijeet (cleaning his lips and stood up after taking his coffee mug): Ab tum Jaa raha ho..Tu Goodbye tu acha sa kar hi sakta hoon mein… (Daya Shocked to here that) Itna bhi bura nahin hoon mein… (and he went towards Lounge area )…

_Daya coming behind him..and found him busy with newspaper…_

Daya: Main Kahen Jaa raha hoon ?

Abhijeet (looks at him back): Doctor Salunkhe ka gher… (Noticing expression less face of Daya) Kye hua…? Dad na batya nahin tuma…? He told me Last Night…

Daya (looking hurt): Oh…So ACP Sahab na mera Rahna ka intazam kar diya hai… Good…

ACP (coming inside lounge): Daya …Abhijeet tum dono yahen kye kar raha ho…(felt something wrong) kye baat hai…Kuch…(looking at Daya face) hua hai kye…?

Abhijeet: Sorry Dad…I thought app na Daya ko bata diya hoga..ka wo ab sa Doctor Salunkhe ka gher un ka sath rahna wala hai..but Nope usay tu malom hi nahin tha…. (ACP shocked to hear that) Sorry… (Patted on Daya's arm) main na Surprise Kharab kar diya… (Saying so he left the lounge Area)…

_ACP felt angry but right now his priority was Daya…_

ACP: Daya wo…(really searching for words to handle the situation) actually…mein tum sa baat karna chah raha tha…actually wo…kal …bhi…lakien achanka…Salunkhe…wo…dhako…tum…(still Daya not looking at him, standing still at his place) Smjh...Beta…main

Daya (cuts him): I understand Sir… (looking at him) Kab jana hai muja…?

ACP (Felt hurt): Dhako Daya…(coming close to him,but Daya moves back) listen….main tuma batana chahta tha.. I want to talk on this…par muja nai malom tha.. ka…yah sab asa achanak sa Tuma pata chala ga…wo bhi asa…

Daya(smiles): Acha hua na Sir.. Abhijeet na muja bata diya…(looks away) main ksi kush fehmi mein tu nahin raha…(looking hurt but composed himself well) Main wasa bhi yahen kabhi nahin rahna chahta tha..app zaberdasti laya tha muja yahen..aur (taking sigh) mera Hath Uss aik promise ka aga bandha hua tha… (looks at ACP again) At least ab muja Ksi Promise ki fikar karna ki zarorat nahin para gi…App kud chahta hain ka Main Yahen Sa Chala Jayon… Tu Main chala Jayon ga…SIR….(ACP looking hurt) meri Waja sa app ko tension lana ki zarorat nahin…

ACP: Dhako Daya..

Daya (cuts him): Kab jana hai…?

_Abhijeet Entering inside the lounge while Eating Apple…_

Abhijeet : Chalen ?

_Both ACP and Daya looks at him with Angry Eyes…_

Abhijeet: Kye Hua ? Bureau nahin chalna hai kye ?

Daya (looking angry): Tyar ho ka rata hoon… (and he left the place in anger with fast steps without caring abt his foot pain)…

ACP (looking at Abhijeet): Abhijeet tum na Yah kye kiya…Aur Kyun..? Main karta na baat …kitna hurt lag raha hai wo…

Abhijeet: Chill Dad… App na batya..Ya main na batya…aik hi baat hai..rahi baat hurt hona ki…Tu kon Kitna Hurt ho raha hai..iss pa humara control hi kahan hai… (ACP confused) I am leaving… late ho raha hoon…App Daya ka sath hi aye jaiya ga…Bye Dad…

_**Here,** In Room…Daya throwing his clothes on bed in anger… _

Daya (looking hurt and angry): Jab Nikalna hi tha Tu Lana ki kye zarorat thi… itna drama.. Apna Gher… Adhikar… Beta… My Foot… (dialing someone number, and when next person attends the call) Kab aye raha hain app muja lana…?

Doctor Salunkhe: Daya…becha

Daya (cuts him in anger): Muja yah laad pyaar nahin chiya.. nahin hoon main ksi ka kuch bhi... koi rishta nahin mera...(after a second) Nikal ka bahr kiya hai app ka Pyaara Dost na muja apna gher sa… App lana ana wala hain..Asa kaha hai..Tu boliya kab aye raha hain app ? yah ab app bhi Nikalna ka koi plan soch raha hain ?

Salunkhe: Daya Calm down plz… Main ata hoon na kal lana… Abi Bandage nikalwana aya hoon hospital…Gher Thora Setting karwa lon.

Daya (cuts him in irritation): Muja Aik aur pal bhi nahin rukna hai yahen… App muja ajj aur abi lana ayen… warna main kahin aur chala jayon ga… ksi ki zarorat nahin hai muja…

Salunkhe (understanding something really bad happened): Okay..okay…Sham tak ruk jayo..Plz..Plzzz beta… I know tum bhut Gusa ho…bhut hurt ho…pershan ho… aur bemar bhi ho… Par meri majbori bhi smjho… main sham sa pehla nahin ponch payon ga… plz beta bas sham tak ruk jayo…(Daya calm down a bit)… Beta tum yahen New ho…Rasta nahin janta..Ksi ko nahin janta…asa koi kadam mat uttha bethna… Main…main Tumari maa ko kye moun dhikyon ga Daya… (Daya sat down on bed after hearing this) plz beta promise me ka tum kahin nahin jayo ga… bas Shaam tak ka Waqt da do…plz…

Daya (calm tone): Teak hai… lakien tab tak bhi…Main iss gher mein nahin ruk sakta… Bureau jaa raha hoon…(and he cuts the call)….

_Here Doctor Salunkhe informs ACP…that he is coming in evening to take Daya with him…_

Salunkhe: Shaam mein aye raha hoon mein… At least tab tak usay Sambal lo… _Saying so he cuts the call…._

_Where ACP still looking at Phone screen... looking hurt and helpless..._

_**In BUREAU, **__All were looking normal ..except Daya…who was looking disturb..but Paying full attention to his work… In evening He went into ACP cabin and presented an Application in front of him…_

ACP: Yah kye hai Daya ?

Daya: Residence allotment Ki Application hai… (ACP looks at him sadly) Jitni jaldi ho jaya…I need it…

ACP: Daya lakien tum tu

Daya (cuts him): Muja ksi ka Sahara ki zarorat nahin ha Sir… Aur wasa bhi Sahara insan ko kamzor banata hain..aur Main kamzor nahin hoon…(ACP nodded sadly) Muja Gher Jana hai.. (ACP looks at him) App Driver sa kah data tu … wo ..Shaam ho gayi hai…aur Salunkhe sir ana wala hon ga… Muja apna luggage collect karna hai…(and he looks away)…

ACP: Tum chalu…Main ata hoon… (_And Daya instantly leave the place)_I m sorry… Daya…main Apna wada nahin nibha paa raha hon…Shaid kabhi Tum Meri majbori smjh sako…

**AT HOME****:**

_After completing whole way silently, ACP and Daya both came at home and became shocked to see so many people's present inside the House…in parking and garden Area…_

ACP (to gate keeper): Yah sab Kye ho raha hai…?

Gate Keeper: Sahib wo Abhijeet Sahab…ander woh….

_ACP who was feeling something new coming on his way…instantly moves forward and enters inside the home…and found a new Scenario present in front of him…_

ACP : Abhijeet…. (loud) Kye ho raha hai yah Sab ?

Abhijeet (Giving Food basket to Pandit Jee): Arey Dad App aye gaya…. (looking at Daya who was looking completely confused) main app dono ka hi wait kar raha tha…

ACP (angry): Tum muja batyo ga yah sab kye ho raha hai..?

Abhijeet: Pooja…

ACP (confused): Pooja…? Kasi Pooja ?

Abhijeet: kye Dad app bhi…Daya ka Dad Ka liya…

_BOTH ACP AND DAYA STANDSTILL AT HIS PLACE….where Abhijeet came forward towards Daya…_

Abhijeet (in concernful tone): I am sorry Daya….Muja nahin malom tha tumara Dad ka dihant ka bara mein…(Daya completely shocked) Dad na batya hi nahin pehla…

_Daya looks at ACP with shock, who was looking Standstill at him place…_

Abhijeet: arey Dad ko kye dhak raha ho… Dad na nahin kaha muja..yah Pooja main na rakhi hai…Tum wahen sa yahen aye gaya Dad ka sath..apna Dad ka liya kuch kar bhi nai saka…issi liya.. I organize this for your Dad… aik minute main bas abi aya…

_Here, Doctor Salunkhe entering and looking totally confused abt the whole scenario…_

Salukhe(looking around): yah sab kye ho raha hai Pradyuman ?

Daya (replied in really hurtful tone): Mera Swargwasi Pita shree ka liya Pooja rakhi gayi hai…

Salunkhe (shocked): Kye …(loud) kis ka liya?

Daya (smiles): teak sun raha hai app Doctor sahab… ayiya..app bhi bethiya mera sath pooja mein… App ka hona bhi zarori hai…

Salunkhe (angry):Demag khrab ho gaya hai Tumara Daya…? kye kah raha ho… Pradyuman tum kuch kahta

Daya (cuts him): wo kye kahen ga sir… Un ka Beta Abhijeet na hi tu yah sab organize kiya hai…

Salunkhe (shocked): Abhijeet naa ?

Abhijeet (coming): Arey Salunkhe sir app..aiya aiya…bara sahi waqt par aya hain app… (looking at Daya) wasa tu sab tyari pori hai…bas aik cheez ki kami hai…us ka bina Pooja ho nahin sakti…Tumara Dad ki picture chiya…Wo tu hogi naa tumara pas ? Jaldi sa laa ayo… Pooja start karni hai….(Daya standstill at his place)….

ACP (shouts): Band karo yah sab tamasha….

_Everyone starts looking at him…_

Abhijeet (shocked and confused): Kye ho gaya dad… Plz ayesta boliya …sab sun raha hain….

ACP (grabbing Abhijeet by his arm tightly): Tum na suna nai Abhijeet…main na kye kaha…Band karo yah sab… Abi ka abi…Koi Pooja nahin ho gi yahen…

Abhijeet : Dad …Leave me… (Freeing his arm from his Dad tight Grip) Kasi baten kar raha hain app… Kitni mehnat sa main na yah sab tyari ki hai… Sab log aya hain..Pandit jee…everything is ready…aur app kah raha hain… Band karon..pooja nahin hogi… Daya ka tu sochiya…wo kye socha ga…

ACP (loudly): Kuch nahin socha ga wo….aur tum kab sa sochna laga uss ka bara mein… Foren bejo sab ko yahen sa…koi Pooja nahin hogi yahen…

Abhijeet: nai Dad… Pooja tu hogi..akhir kyun nai chahta app ka yah pooja ho..Kye Problem hai app ko…(to Daya) tum abi tak yahen hi ho… (showing Mala) Picture laa kar ayo apna Dad ki…koi picture tu hogi na tumara pas… Muja Mala charni hai uss par…Pooja start karni hai..Pandit jee wait kar raha hain...dair ho rahi hai..

ACP (red due to anger): Tum nahin na rukho ga… teak hai..main rokta hoon yah sab… (and he turns towards everyone and loudly announced) I m very sorry… Yahen koi pooja nahin hogi.. Mera Beta ko Ghaltfehmi ho gayi hai… ajj Pooja nahin ho sakti…app sab jaiya plz…Danawad…

Abhijeet (stopping ACP): Dad…what are u doing… Kyun kar raha hain app yah sab…Ghaltfehmi …kon si Ghaltfehmi hui hai muja…

ACP (angrily): Stop it Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (looking at Daya): Tum Kyun chup chap khara ho..Kuch kahta kyun nahin… ? say something damn it… akhir kyun tum log nahin chahta ka yah pooja ho…

Daya (somehow): Mera…m…mera pas koi…tasveer nahin hai…

Abhijeet: tasveer nahin hai…Yah Apna Hi Pita ka samna Rahta un ki tasveer pa mala charta dhak bhut takleef hogi tuma…DAYA PRADYUMAN… ?

**A/N: I was Abt to update this story 2 days ago..but due to bad health… Today updating it… It's a long Update..3 din laga hain muja write karna mein update..app 3minute tu nikal sakta ho to Post a Review… Thank You**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So Sorry Guys…Bhut jaldi mein Update kar rahi hoon..Kye Likha hai kye nahin…malom nahin.. I was planning for a long update… Kafi kuch iss chapter mein Update karna tha..But Tabiyat khrab hai bhut… Reviews tu time par tha…par tabiyat ki waja sa nahin kar payi…**_

_**I was Planning to Reply All my Readers separately…But Abi Muskil sa update kar paa rahi hoon…App sab ka Reviews ka Bhut Shukriya… All Guests…Old and my New Readers Thank You So much for Your Comments… U really pushes me to continue this Story… And Surely I will complete it with ur encouragement… Thanks for liking Plot and Appreciating it This much… May be Sometimes I may not meet your expectations..but Wait…Story has A lot more to cover…So try to go with flow… Ignore Spelling mistakes.. And Now enjoy the Update….**_

**BLANK**

_The Sudden Ups and downs of his life make him fell over sofa..when one after the other memories starts hitting his mind…The few hours earlier talk with his son really made Assistant Commissioner of Police Weak and helpless…_

Listening to Abhijeet words, Everyone became paused at their place… Daya was stand still at his place..not be able to React… where ACP eyes were fixed on his Son and he felt he is not breathing at the moment…. While All others starts leaving the place silently…by understanding that it's some serious Family Matter…Where Abhijeet looking at his Dad, Nodded as no and starts taking backward steps to leave the place….Each and Every back step of his Son make him Feel that he is going to lose his son… Reason of his Life to Live… when Abhijeet turns to leave the place…ACP instantly moves forward and tries to stop him….

ACP (trying to stop Abhijeet by holding his Arm): Abhijeet kahan jaa raha ho tum ?

Abhijeet (taking out his Arm from his Dad's Grip): Leave me…

_Turns and looks at his Dad,his eyes were Red due to anger..Which makes ACP scared like hell…he knew telling any lie is useless now…his Son knew everything…Yes he knew everything Now…How …when…where… he doesn't knows..but he knew everything..and now he don't have a chance to control the situation…he lose his chance…_

Abhijeet (continues): Ab nahin Dad… ab nahin… Kaha tha naa main naa app sa… Kuch hai tu Tell Me… kaha tha na…(ACP lower down his eyes) Kaha tha na Dad…

ACP(looks at him with helpless eyes): Muja aik Moka tu do…Explain karna ka..Abhi Main

Abhijeet (broken smile): Moka… (laugh escaped from his mouth..which makes Salunkhe and ACP sad) Diya tu tha Moka … Sab kuch…Sach Sach janana ka bad bhi… Diya tu tha App ko Moka Dad… kal Raat ko (ACP shocked like hell…how his son was so polite with him after knowing everything)…ab nahin…bas..ab aur nahin ho gay mujsa Dad.. (and he tries to leave…can't handle himself for now..)

ACP (stops him again): Rukho Abhi… plz… (holding him by his hand forecefully) Listen beta… Meri baat tu suno… (cupping his face into his both hands) aik bar meri baat tu sun lo… I can't see you like this… (Daya looks at them..where Salunkhe was looking at him only)… Main tuma sab batata hoon…

Abhijeet (looks at him with teary eyes): Kye batyen ga app.. (moving behind) Yahi …(pointing towards Daya) Yah App ka Beta hai… (ACP closes his eyes with pain… Which makes Abhijeet Angry) Jaan chukka hoon mein yah Sach… I know… (harshly) he is Son of Yours and that Bloody…(and at the Next Moment he found his shirt colors grab by two tight hands…And Yes it was Daya…looking at him with great anger)…

Daya (Holding Abhijeet shirt): Khaberdar… Khaberdar jo Tum na Meri mari hui Maa ka liya aik Shabad bhi nikala tu… (Threatening him) Main Bhool Jayon ga ka iss waqt tum Kitni takleef main ho…

_Abhijeet Pushing him back Harshly…. Which makes ACP and Salunkhe Scared like hell… both Exchange Instant glance to ask what to do…? Everything was going out of their hands..._

Abhijeet (looking totally Mad At Daya now): tum …Tum batyo ga muja ka Main kye kahon… mera hi Gher mein …Mera hi samna khara ho kar … muja dhamki do ga… Hesiyat kye hai tumari…? haan..Ho kon Tum ? (he laughs) Oh… Yaad aya… Beta banana chala ho…(Daya really controls his wist in anger) Aik baat Yaad rakhna…. ACP Pradyuman ka naam apna sath laga lana sa…tum un ka Beta nahin ban jayo ga… (coming close to Daya and looking directly into his eyes) Jis din… Jis Din tumara Kadam iss Gher mein para tha na..uss din hi smjh gaya tha Main ka Tum Yahen Ksi Maqsad sa Aya ho… Ajj tak (broken look) Mera Dad na mujsa kuch nahin chupaya… Aur Ab….tumara ata hi…wo badal gaya… Ksi dost ka beta ka liya itna pyaar…jab ka wo janta hain how much I m possessive… Pher bhi mujsa chupaya… janta ho kyun… Tumari waja sa… Sab tumari waja sa…Tuma kye lagta hai…Tum Mera Gher mein Gus kar…Muja Mera Dad sa alag kar do ga… barson pehla yahi koshish ki thi Tumari Maa na… (Daya's expressions Changes) aur Ajj tum… bhut Purani sazish laa kar ayo ho…

Salunkhe: Abhijeet…. Hosh mein ayo… Jo ab iss duniya main bhi nahin hai… uss ko tu beech mein mat layo… +Maa hai wo Daya ki…usay bura tu laga ga ager tum asa wasa bolo ga…

Abhijeet (at top of his Voice while pointing to his Dad): Dad hain wo mera… (Everyone scared from his loud voice) Muja nahin laga bura… Aur kye kaha app na Sir… Mar gayi…. Acha hua Mar gayi… (Daya tries his best to control) Muja koi fark nahin parta iss sab sa… Yah (looking at his Dad) Iss par taras kah sakta hain… main bewakoof nahin hoon…

Salunkhe (trying to make him understand): Abhijeet plz…Try to understand… Relax..Wo bhai hai tumara…

Abhijeet (cuts him harshly): nahin hai wo mera Kuch…main nahin manta ksi rishta ko… (with hate) wo kisi ki galti ki Nishani tu ho sakta hai...Aik Najayiz beta tu Ho sakta hai… Lakien mera Bhai nahin…

_Daya eyes fell over his Dad for the First Time…He was expecting any reply from him Now… but what he got…not even a glance…and this was enough of his controlling level…he went near to him…and ask for a reply…_

Daya : Ab bhi… Ab bhi kuch nahin bolen ga ap….Najayiz…. (He was least expecting this) Yah sunana ka liya laya tha App muja iss Gher mein… (ACP looking at him helplessly)… Asa kye dhak raha hain..? Say something… For God Sake…Say something…

ACP (looking at him): Chala Jayo… (Daya stunned) Plz chala jayo Yahen sa Daya…

Daya (unbelievable): What ?

ACP (looks away): Chala Jayo…Plz Go…. (Looks at Salunkhe) Plz Laa jaa isay yahen sa…Plz ….

_Salunkhe Looks at him sadly.. Then Silently just moves at Daya's side… _

Salunkhe: Iss waqt chalu yahen sa Daya…plz beta…understand…

_Daya looks at him unbelievably….his sad And Requesting eyes…. Just Grabs his bag… and Leaves the place instantly…Where ACP was Only standing helplessly…looking at him Leaving…When a Loud sound of Abhijeet's Room door brings him back towards the Situation…He instantly rushes towards his room…and requests him to Open the door…._

ACP (almost crying): Abhijeet….plz Open the Door.. Door lock kyun kiya hai Tum na…Beta Plz..kuch kar mat… Plz…Open the Door…Main sab batata hoon becha… Main bhut dar gaya tha…Tumara Reaction ko laa kar… Muja kuch smjh nahin aya …kye kahon….kasa… Tum kye Kahta…Plz (knocking on the door continually) Open the Door Abhi…Aik bar…aik bar meri baat sun lo…Pher chaya jo saza da dana beta….Plz becha open the door… Tum tu…Apna Dad sa bhut pyaar karta ho na…Plz Open the door… (his sighs were Really fast…when Suddenly Abhijeet open the door and looks at him)…

Abhijeet: Muja bhi Yahi lagta tha ka App bhi mera sa bhut Pyaar karta hain…Dad…

ACP (entering into his room): Believe me Beta… I only Loves you… (holding him) Tuma apna Dad pa itna sa bhi yaqeen nahin hai… main na ajj tak…Mur ka nahin doonda usay… Socha nahin.. Socha tu sirf tumara bara mein… Wo humari life mein ayi bhi…aur gayi bhi…Tumara liya… I only csre for you my son.. Tum soch bhi kasa sakta ho…ka koi bhi aye kar tumhari jaga laa sakta hai Abhi… (Cupping his son face) U r my Jaan beta… Tum waja ho jeena ki meri…(tears falls down from their eyes) Main bhut majbor tha… Muja usay yahen lana para… Main tu yah tak nahin janta tha..ka mera koi aur… aur beta bhi hai…

Abhijeet (listening this he just moves behind): Plz Dad…app jayiya yahen sa… (ACP shocked) Abi nahin…Main kuch nahin sun payon ga…(looks away) Naa hi vishwas kar payon ga…

ACP (shocked): Abhi….?

Abhijeet (turns away): Plz Jayiya Dad…Plzzzz

_ACP nodded in Yes with teary Eyes… Tries to place his hand on his son back but Left the room with…._

ACP: Door mat lock karna…Plzzzz….Plzzz….

_And he went out from the room…where Abhijeet closes the door with great anger and fell down on floor…he felt his whole life becomes a great Mess…He remembers the Day…When He was their At HQ OFFICE to submit files…he Got his father call who was waiting for him in Restaurant for lunch…. _

**FLASH BACK:**

Receptionist: Excuse me Sir… (Abhijeet looks at her) This file is Not Complete yet… Plz check and Confirm..

Abhijeet (checks the file and Became shocked): Daya Pradyuman… (shocked like hell) Yah tu Daya ka documents hain… Mera Meri…files ka sath Kasa …? (_then He remembers abt Freddy. And got that because of him this File mixed up with his Case files..he felt he can't breath… he felt so nervous…somehow again checks the file and When his Eyes fell over His father name… as Daya's father…he was nub…totally nub)…_Nahin…Yah main kye soch raha hoon..How is that possible… ? nahin … (_remembering Daya's sudden entry into his Home…His father Concern.. How he fell down and got injured..when he decided to throw him out from his House)_…Nahin…Mera Dad… (not believing) Mujsa jhoot nahin Bol sakta… Same naam tu ksi ka bhi ho sakta hai… Haan..Muja… Confirm…(clearing water drops from his Forehead)…asa kuch nahin ho sakta…

Receptionist: Sir...Are U okay... (offering water)

Abhijeet (taking seat and trying to sip some water): Yah..yah...fine... (really controlling over his shaking hands) I am...fine... Thank You ...

_And throwing File there he leaves the place instantly…and tries to behave normally…after receiving his Father call…_

_But Later that **horrible Night**… Turns his all Assumptions True…When he checks Daya's room and Matches his documents with his Official Documents… _

Abhijeet (tears falls down from his eyes): Why Dad…Why… ? Kyun kiya App na mera sath yah ? Kyun..? How can I believe you Now…? How…

_On The Other Hand …ACP remembers How His Life was going on so Smoothly with his Son… And how at One day..Everything changes…when he get to Know Abt Daya…His Another Son… When he got Salunkhe call…_

ACP: Hello ?

Salunkhe: Hello Pradyuman… Kasa ho… Abhijeet na tumari baat suni..? ? kuch smjha wo…?

ACP (broken): Woh kuch sunana ko Tyar hi nahin …naa hi kuch smjhna ko…

Salunkhe (in tension): Muja tumari bhut fikar ho rahi thi yar… Daya bhi bhut Gusa mein hai…lakien main sambal lon ga usay…tum Abhijeet ko sambalo…us ki fikar mat karna…main Hoon..

ACP: Muja Ksi ki fikar nahin… Muja bas Mera Abhijeet ki Fikar hai...Wo bhut takleef mein hai iss waqt..Muja wo chiya Salunkhe…sahi salamat…mera pas… (after a second) Muja bhut dar lag raha hai Salunkhe… Bhut Dar…

Salunkhe: Pradyuman tum…

ACP (Scared tone): Ab Koi Raaz nahin chupa ga Salunkhe… Ab kuch nahin chupa ga…

Salunkhe (instantly stops him): Nai Pradyuman…nahin…asa kuch nahin hoga…Tum Daro nahin…

ACP (looking totally lose): Kuch nahin chupa ga ab.. (looking not in his senses) Sab koh don ga main… Ab… Koi Raaz nahin chupa ga… Sab khatam ho jaya ga…Sab…._And he cuts the call…._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_I know one more Twist…But Yah Story itni bhi Simple Nahin hai Guys… Must Post Comments.. what u are looking forward Next…What do u Think..what coming Next…? Don't forget to Review.. Next chapter will be Long one for Sure… Thanks for Your Time _


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey Guys..Hope You All doing Great... So as i told you next update will be long one..So here i am with longest Update.. But Where Are My All readers ? So many readers are not posting reviews ? What Happened.. If you not liking the story..You can tell me**..**I am Only writing this Story for You Guys...

I was thinking to Reply All Readers separately..But then update will take more time..So Answering All of them Together here..First of All Big Thank you to All my readers..for liking my work and appreciating it this Much... For your all Queries what i can Say.. Last Update was not complete update.. bcz of my bad health...so many Things i covered in this chapter..and will cover in next chapter as well...

About Abhijeet and Daya characters..Then guys it's different here.. No one will be perfect here...so Don't expect that... Bhut si mistakes hon gi..bhut sa raaz bhi khulen ga..par Raaz mein abi thora sa time hai..Twist is there to turn whole story..Wink... wait for that... Aur Yes.. Bhut si fights bhi hon gi.. So Ready for that... Acha Hona sa pehla Bhut kuch bura bhi hota hai..haina ?.And plz don't forget to review.. Acha yah bura.. Two days writing deserves single review At least...Now Go for So many reactions and Roller coaster ride..hehehe..Enjoy...

**BLANK**

_Doctor Salunkhe pushes terrace door and Yes, he found him there… Lying on deck chair, looking towards Sky…Lost in some deep thoughts…_

Dr: Room pasand nahin aya ?

_Daya looks at him with jerk and tries to sit… But Doctor salunkhe instantly stops him by his hand movement and sat on his deck chair, just in front of him…where Daya again lies down in half lying posture…_

Daya (not looking at him): I am Sorry… wo main… teak kar don ga…

Dr (taking sigh): Tumhara Room hai…jasa chayo rakho… Wasa I know.. Tum itna Messy nahin ho..bas Gusa mein sab pank diya…(Daya looking ashamed so not facing him, where Doctor salunkhe tries to change the topic as) Itni raat ko yahen bahr kye kar raha ho…? (looking towards sky) hawa chal rahi hai…shaid barish hogi…

Daya (low tone): hogi tu ander chala jayon ga…

Dr (looking at him): Yah bhi teak hai… wasa yah chairs itni comfortable hain main na socha nahin tha.. (Daya looks at him and smiles forcefully) wasa janta ho Daya…jab main na yah chairs lien then tu humesha socha karta tha…Aik chair tu meri…Dosri kis ka kaam aya gi ? (Daya looks at him confusingly) Bhae ab Koi Company dana wala tu hona chiya na…aur dhako… Ajj company dana wala bhi aye gaya…

Daya (smiles): haan shaid… thora waqt tak yah company app ka kuch kaam aye jaya…( quite) Wasa ..(looks at him) App na kabhi shadi ka bara mein nahin socha…?

Dr Salunkhe : arry…kis na kaha ka shadi ka bara mein nahin socha ?.. wo ander mera room mein Itni bari hansti muskurati tasveer nahin dhaki tum na ? ? (Daya nodded as no) Chalu abi dhak lana… wo hai meri Dhai (2 n half year) saal ki biwi…

Daya (laughs): Dhai saal ki biwi ?

Dr Salunkhe (smiling): Haan… Pora Dhai saal jeevat rahi Rani… (Daya became serious and shocked) Dhai saal…

Daya (sitting on chair): I am…so …sorry…Uncle… muja..nai malom tha iss sab ka bara mein… (looking embarrassed) Actually woh…Maa na kabhi batya hi nahin …iss bara mein…So…Sorry uncle…

Dr (standing up): Arry Nahin Beccha…Sorry kasa…(moving towards terrace railing) Actually zyada logon ko iss ka bara mein malom bhi nahin…(laughs) una tu lagta hai Salunkhe kunwara hi mara ga… (again serious) Tumari Maa ko tu malom tha…Rani uss ki best friend thi…aur meri bechpan ki Mohabbat… Janta ho Daya.. Cancer tha uss ko… aur tab iss disease ka koi treatment nahin tha… (Daya looking at him sadly) main humesha sa uss sa shadi karna chahta tha.. aur wo Yah sach janana ka bad mujsa door jana ka bahana dondti rahi… Aur jab muja Yah sach pata chala tu main uss sa bhut khafa hua..naraz bhi…

Daya : Pher bhi app na Un sa hi shadi ki…

Dr (smiling): Haan… aur woh bhi zaberdasti… Apna gher walon sa.. Uss ka gher walon sa..yahen tak ka uss sa lar kar…Shadi ka bad 10 din tak uss na mujsa teak sa baat tak nahin ki… (looks at back towards Daya) Usay laga main na yah kar ka apni life barbad kar di…

Daya (dream tone): App na tu apni Mohabbat ka haq ada kiya… Zindagii aur mout ka fasila tu hum kar hi nahin sakta…kab sath chor da… pher yah sachie jaan kar una apnana…sacha mein bhut Hosla ki baat hai uncle…Aur sab mein yah hosla nahin hota…Asa log bhut rare hota hain…

Dr (smiles): woh bhi bhut rare thi…aur precious bhi…pher main kasa usay jana data…? (taking sigh) yahi baat main usay smjhya karta tha… usay malom tha ka uss ka pas chand saalon ka waqt hai… muja tu yah bhi malom nahin tha… shaid uss sa pehla…ksi hadsa..Yah bemari ka karan meri mout ho jati…

_Daya moving close to him and places his hand over Doctor salunkhe Shoulder…_

Dr (looks at him): Zindagii bhut Anmol cheez hai Daya… Jeena ka liya aik Rishta bhi kafi hota hai..zarori nahin wo humara maa baap..behan bhai main sa hi koi ho…Wo koi Dost bhi ho sakta hai… bas uss rishta ka sacha hona zarori hai…Aik yahi Shart hai…pher zindagii bhut khoobsurati sa guzar jati hai… Kabhi uss rishta ka Sang aur pher uss Rishta ki yaadon ka Sang… Sada saath ki guarantee tu koi bhi nahin daa sakta…

Daya (understanding what doctor salunkhe trying to say): Jo Rishta app ka hota hain wo app ko mil hi jata hain..

Dr: Nahin beta…Usay pana ki koshish karna parti hai… (Daya looks at him) Main na Rani ko pana ka liya bhut mehnat ki…bhut koshish ki...vishwas… sab sa muskil hota hai Vishwas jeet pana.. har rishta ki neev vishwas hota hai…

Daya (jerks his head and moves away): Muja nahin jeetna ksi ka vishwas Uncle….aur naa hi ksi rishta ki zarorat hai muja…

Dr: Aur tumari Maa sa kiya hua Waada ? uss ka kye Daya ?

Daya (looks at him with anger): Wo wahen …uss gher mein App ka Dost ka muja Nikalna ka sath hi Toot gaya… (Doctor Salunkhe shocked) Main na apni Maa sa waada kiya tha.. ka un ka Pati ka gher un ka sath rahon ga… Ab jab Uno na muja nikal ka bahr panka hai tu kon sa Waada ?…kon sa Rishta nibhana jayon mein wahen uncle ?…Suna nahin app ka Dost ka Beta na kye kaha ? (looking extremely hurt) Kuch nahin lagta main un ka… Koi Rishta nahin… main… main…Naj…(and he stops and starts looking towards the sleeping city while holding terrace railing tightly, which showing his anger and hurt) Aur woh… (Doctor salunkhe looking at his back with hurt) sab… sab…sunta… rahay… Kuch kaha tak nahin…Bola nahin… aur bola tu KYE ? (Teary laugh) Chala jayo… (low tone) chala Jayo….

_After a moment, Doctor salunkhe Came forward and tries to speak up…_

Dr: Main janta hoon Daya…tuma bhut dukh …dukh poncho hai…aur tum Galat bhi nahin ho… Par beta..wo..waqt wasa tha… Usay jo sahi laga…

Daya (turns and Doctor salunkhe stops): Mera Wahen sa chala jana Sahi ho sakta tha…Lakien …un ka wahen sa chala jana Ko Kahna… Sahi nahin tha Uncle… (Doctor Salunkhe nodded as no in hurt) Aur plz uncle… una justify Karna ki koshish mat kijya ga…warna main yahen bhi nahin rah payon ga…(_and he went inside, where doctor salunkhe tries to stop him…he follows him and Daya enters into his room and starts picking up his stuff..which he broke or threw in anger after coming from ACP house)…_

Dr: Kye ho gaya hai tuma Daya becha…Apna Salunkhe uncle ko galat smjho ga ab tum ? nahin becha main usay justify karna ki koshish nahin kar raha hoon… bas tuma smjhna ki koshish kar raha hoon… Abhijeet… (_Daya turns more angry while listening to his name)_ wo kuch sunta hi nahin… na hi smjhta… Main kud dar gaya tha…tum dono ka Reaction dhak kar…

Daya (angry): wo kuch bhi bakwaas kara ga meri maa ka bara mein..Tu main chor don ga…? ACP Pradyuman ko koi fark nahin parta hoga…Mera samna Meri maa ko koi kuch kahay… (His eyes turns Red) Zinda garh don ga Main…(Doctor Salunkhe became scared)...

Dr: calm down beta..plz Calm down… Sab teak ho jaya ga… (giving him water) plz take some water…(_Daya take a sip and sat down…tries to calm down his anger).._

_After Some Moments of silence..._

Daya (looks at him and said in calm tone): Uncle… (Doctor Salunkhe looks at him) Main app ko galat nahin smjh raha…aur na hi app ko laa kar badguman ho sakta hoon kabhi…Mera Yahen hona ki waja… Yah nahin hai ka ACP Sahab na muja apna Gher sa nikal kar app ka sath rahna ka order diya hai… hon ga app un ka acha dost…lakien mera liya meri Maa ka Bhai hain..(Doctor salunkhe looks at him with teary eyes) Bechpan sa ajj tak… ager main na apni Maa ka illawa koi Rishta…koi Naata Dhaka hai tu wo sirf app hain…Haan app zyada ata jata nahin tha… (Doctor salunkhe looks away) Yaqeenan us ki koi waja hogi…Maa..shaid uni ki karan…lakein uno na muja jo batya app ka bara mein..Main na Humesha app ki Respect ki.. aur humesha karon ga.. lakien….

Dr: Lakien kye beta ? ruk kyun gaya…?

Daya: Uncle...Main yahen rah nahin sakta…

Dr (hurt): Daya ?

Daya: I am sorry uncle… Main yahen sirf aik waada nibhata nibhata ponch gaya… warna app janta hain main kabhi yahen…iss sher (city) tak nahin ana chahta tha…Jab tak Mera gher ka intazam nahin ho jata…sirf tab tak…Uss ka bad main yahen nahin rah payon ga uncle…Aur tab tak bhi… Meri ksi taran ki zimadari app par nahin hai…Khana peena ki… yah kuch bhi…I'll manage by myself…

Dr (sad smile): tum na tu ata hi muja paraya kar diya Daya...

Daya: uncle plz...mera wo matlab nahin tha... App mujsa naraz mat hoiya ga…i really respect you.. aur muja kabi zarorat hogi tu App ka pas hi tu ayon ga...aur kahan jayon ga main ...

_Doctor salunkhe nodded a bit..._

Dr (thinking): Abi Daya bhut Hurt hai…wo kuch Sochna smjhna ki position mein nahin hai…Abi rahna data hoon…Subha baat karta hoon…(stood up) Tum ksi taran ki Tension na lo Daya…jasa Chaho yahen raho… meri terf sa tuma koi pershani nahin hogi… Fridge mein sab hai…Maan ho tu Kuch kah lana… force nahin karon ga tuma…

Daya (soft tone): Thank You….

Dr (smiles): Good Night… _And he leaves the room and went into his room…And sat down on his rocking chair… _

Dr: Tum yah kis waada mein Band gayi kamla… Main Nahin Janta Daya ka sachie sa door rahna sahi hai..Yah uss ka ana wala jeevan ka liya bhut bari rukawat…Najana iss ka ajam kye hoga… _(closing his eyes, he remembers the day…when All this started)…_

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Doctor Salunkhe following ACP Pradyuman in irritation, who Just busy in packing his stuff…_

Dr (irritated): Yah kye ha Pradyuman…pehla Bureau mein tumara pas samay nahin hota ..ab gher pa aya hoon tu yahen bhi waqt nahin hai tumara pas…do ghari baat sunna ka..

ACP (taking out bag): Tu baat moun sa karni hai tuja… Aur muja kano sa sunani hai..Ab kar bhi laa naa…

Dr (serious): yah Bag kyun nikal raha ho tum ?kahin jaa raha ho…?

ACP(looks at him): hmm.. do roz ka liya Delhi… Official meeting hai..batya tha tuja…bhool gaya ?

Dr: haan …sorry… Bhool gaya tha main…

ACP: Kye baat ha Salunkhe…ajj kal tun kuch pershan lag raha hai..baten bhi bhoolna laga hai...? kye masla hai…koi serious baat tu nahin…bata naa ?

Salunkhe (looking serious): nahin tum…tum ho ayo..Delhi sa… Pher baat karta hain…

ACP : Are you sure…tun ruk sakta hai tab tak ?

Salunkhe (nodded): Haan… Aram sa baat karon ga… U don't worry…Aram sa jayo tum…

ACP (feeling something fishy): Are u sure Salunkhe…Sab teak hai ?

Salunkhe: haan yar…teak hai… Wasa … kon sa hotel mein hai meeting…aur kitna baja?

ACP: City Hotel… wahen ruka hoon main… meeting tu lunch time pa hai…

Salunkhe: Uss ka bad Free ho ga tum…?

ACP: haan.. (stops) kye baat hai salunkhe…itni investigation kyun kar raha hai..? baat kye hai bata naa?

Salunkhe (smiles): Kuch nahin boss…sab teak hai..ho ka aye jayo..pher batata hoon…

**_NEXT DAY AFTER MEETING:_**

_ACP coming out from meeting room..When Receptionist approaches him…_

"Excuse Me Sir"…

ACP (looks at her): Yes…?

"Sir App ACP Pradyuman hain… (ACP nodded) sir Neecha Guest area mein koi app ka wait kar raha hai"..

_ACP became confused..he was about to dial Abhijeet number…but cancelled the call and moves to check the Guest and became shocked after seeing his Friend and Forensic Expert Doctor Salunkhe Waiting for him in hotel Guest Area…_

ACP (shocked and tense): Salunkhe…? Tun Yahen…? Kasa ?

Salunkhe (looking tense): ACP…Tum Free ho ? I mean tumari Koi meeting

ACP (cuts him): Nahin hai koi meeting… Muja bata baat kye hai…Tun iss sab ka liya mujsa hotel ..meeting timing yah sab poch raha tha ? asi kye baat hai…jo tun yahen tak chala aya… ?

Salunkhe(taking sigh): kyun ka jo baat hai…wo yahen sa hi Juri hai…

ACP (now tense): Haan tu bol naa… Kab bola ga Akhir…kye hua..ksi musibat mein tu nahin hai tun ?

Salunkhe (looks at him ): Main ksi muskil mein nahin hoon ACP… (ACP relaxed a bit) Baat…darsal tum sa Juri hai… Muja ksi ko milwana hai tum sa …tum chalo ga mera Sath ?

ACP: kis sa milwana hai…?

Salunkhe (nodded his head in No): Asa nahin… Tum mera sath chalu… (and he stood up to move..but ACP holds his hand to stop him)…

ACP (dr salunkhe looks at him): Kis sa milwana hai tuja Salunkhe ?

Salunkhe: Boss tum Smjho…

ACP (cuts him in very Meaningful tone): Pehla Naam ?

Salunkhe (tries to make him understand): Tum mano ga Nahin .. iss liya chalu mera Sath …

ACP (stern tone): Naam Salunkhe…..

_His gaze was so powerful that Dr. _Salunkhe was now hiding his eyes.. Don't know how to manage all this…

ACP (taking seat): Teak hai… Tuja nahin batana tu Mat bata… Muja kahin nahin jana aur na hi ksi sa milna hai…

Salunkhe(really in trouble): Tum jaan jayo ga tu Nahin chalu ga mera sath…

ACP : Yani uss shaks sa nahin milna chahta hoon main… Tu pher tu Bilkul nahin jana chiya muja…

Salunkhe (sitting next to ACP): Ksi ki akhiri iccha pori karna ka liya bhi nahin …?

ACP (looks at Dr. Salunkhe with scare): Kis ki…Kis ki baat kar raha hai tun Salunkhe ?

Salunkhe (with down eyes): Kamla ki Boss…. (_ACP Stunned to hear that, where Salunkhe looks at him with teary and ashamed eyes)_ Haan boss… (_holds ACP hand)_ Plz mera Sath chalu…uss sa aik bar mil lo… wo tum sa Aik bar milna chahti hai…bas...

_ACP Snatched his hand with anger…which shocked already shocked Dr. Salunkhe… and stood up and looks away with…_

ACP (strong tone): Muja ksi sa nahin Milna…

Salunkhe (stood up): Boss plz don't do this… Tum aik bar … (Requesting tone) aik bar…chalu tu… Uss ki halat dhak kar tuma…kud taras aye jaya ga uss par…

ACP : Taras… ? really salunkhe…? Tuja kye lagta hai..Main bhool gaya hoon mera Becha ki kye halat hui thi Uss ki waja sa…? Aur pher wo tu kud chor kar gayi thi naa…kabhi na lootna ka liya..koi naata nahin rakhna chahti thi…Pher ab kyun milna chahti hai wo ?

Salunkhe: Tum na usay chala jana ko kaha tha Boss…mat bhoolo yah bhi sach hai… Ajj tak tum na usay dondna yah ya tak janana ki koshish tak nahin ki ka wo kis haal mein hai… kahan hai...(ACP looks away) aur ager Ajj wo tum sa aik bar milna chahti hai..tu koi tu waja hogi na iss ki bhi…

ACP: Muja koi waja nahin janani…Aik bar pehla teri baat maan kar main na bhut bari galti ki thi…ab wapis uss sa mil kar aik aur galti nahin kana chahta… us ka karan jo Toofan meri zindagii mein aya wo ajj tak face kar raha hoon mein…ab aik bar pher uss sa mil kar aik aur Toofan ko dawat nahin da sakta main apni zindagii mein Salunkhe… Muja ksi sa nahin milna… yah baat Smajh laa tun achi taran sa Salunkhe…

_And he turns to leave…When _Salunkhe stops him as…

Salunkhe: Wo apni Akhiri Sansen laa rahi Pradyuman… Aik bar… Milna chahti hai… Kuch kahna chahti hai tum sa… Kam sa kam Aik Marta hua insan ki itni Iccha tu pori kar sakta ho na tum…? (coming close to him) Sari zindgaii ka pashtawa sa Aik bar mil lana muskil nahin… Soch lo…Main tuma Force nahin karon ga Pradyuman… Aur ager Maan mana tu Bata dana…issi Hotel mein ruka hoon mein… _And leaves the place without looking at ACP…who kept looking at him going…._

_**IN EVENING, **_Dr. Salunkhe _was coming out from his hotel Room.. When he found ACP coming at his way…_

ACP: Kahin jaa raha hai ?

Salunkhe: Haan…(low tone) Kamla sa milna…

ACP : chalu…. (Salunkhe looks at him with shock) Haan.. Zindagii main aik aur pashtawa nahin chahta hoon mein… Aik bar milna hi tu hai…mil lata hoon...

Salunkhe(nodded):teak hai Let's Go…..

_Both Covers their journey in silence…and Finally Texi stops in one area.. ACP looks around and found Middle class Area… He looks at _Salunkhe.._Who headed towards one small lane…_

Salunkhe: Yahen ksi dor ka rishtdar ka gher rahti hai Wo…. (He found fixed gaze of ACP) wo nahin chahti thi ka Main tuma yah ksi ko batyon uss ka bara mein… warna wo mujsa koi naata bhi na rakhti… Itna barson mein sirf Chand bar hi aya hoon mein yahen uss sa milna… sirf issi promise pa uss na mujh sa bhi contact rakha…

_ACP taking deep breath…where Dr. Salunkhe Headed towards one home…and Found it open… He knocks the door and enters inside the home..and Met with one lady…and then Asked ACP to come inside…ACP was just looking around and following Dr. Salunkhe…both enters into one room…And ACP feet stops after seeing..One weak and helpless figure lying on single bed…Whose eyes were fixed on Him… He can't get it that she is same Lady..whom he got married once…Totally change figure… so weak and dull…. He was standstill at his place…when a voice brings him back into reality…_

Kamla (weak tone): Wahen Kyun ruk gaya ACP sahab…ander aye jaiya… zyada..zyada waqt nahin lon gi main app ka…

_ACP composed himself well, nodded and takes a seat next to Kamla bed…Where Dr._ Salunkhe leaves the room silently…

Kamla: Muja yaqeen nahin tha ka app ayen ga…

ACP (not looking at her): Tum… (looks at her) tumari yah halat..

Kamla (sad smile): Kuch karmon ki saza hai..aur kuch jana ka samay…(ACP looks at her sadly) Socha nahin tha ka zindagii mein…wapis asa mulaqat hogi…

ACP (looks away): Kyun…Milna chahti thi Tum mujh sa…?

Kamla (found ACP not interested to met her): Main janti hoon app yahen nahin ana chahta tha… Salunkhe bhai laya hain app ko yahen… (ACP really want to leave) main kabhi una app ko yahen lana ka liya nahin kahti… Jis din app ko aur app ka Gher ko chor kar nikli thi…yah waada kiya tha kud sa…ka wapis app ki zindagii mein kabhi Muskil nahin ana dongi apna karan… lakien ajj… (trying to control her fast sighs) inn sanson na dhoka diya tu…jana sa pehla…aik bar… aik bar mahfi mangna chahti thi main app sa…

ACP (looks at her): Mahfi…? Kasi mahfi…?

Kamla (starts crying): Apna karmon ki…. Jana anjana mujsa bhut galtiyan huien… Main galat nahin thi… bas behak gayi thi… lakien…apna galti ka Ehsas hona pa main wahen sa chali ayi… aur mur ka nahin Dhaka peecha.. kabhi nahin…yah bhi sach hai…

ACP : saf saf kaho…Kye kahna chahti ho tum…?

Kamla (hiding her eyes): Abhijeet… Abhijeet becha tha…Wo muja tang karta tha..Plans banata tha…muja nikalna chahta tha wahen sa… App sa kuch kahti…Tu App Yaqeen nahin karta… Sutali Maa ka Tag tu wasa bhi mera sath tha…Main kuch bhi kar lati… kabhi Achi nahin ban pati… Main na bhut koshish ki… par…Pher… App ka saman aur Abhijeet ka rawaiya na Behka diya muja… (looks at him) Thi tu Sautali maa hi naa… Maa ka jazba nahin janti thi… Pher main na humesha yahi chaha ka Abhijeet hum saa dor ho jaya… wo boarding school chala jaya… (ACP shocked) ussay bhi darya dhamkaya main na…humesha… (ACP really tighten his wist in anger) Aur yah bhi sach hai ka… (confessing tone, while controlling over her tears) main na hi uss ka Kidnap…karwaya…. (and she starts crying loudly with guilt)…

_ACP totally stunned at his place…He was not expecting this Truth… His son always cried in front of him… told him that His Step mom did this…but he thought it's Abhijeet assumption and fear only…but Abhijeet always tried to make him believe on this…And today when kamla Herself confess this in front of him..He still can't believe this…how can she do this…? How can…?_

Kamla (crying badly): Mein behak gayi thi… Wo gher… Saman.. Rutba.. main behak gayi thi ACP Sahab… plz muja mahf kar dijiya…mahf kar dijiya...

ACP (harsh): Mahf kar don…? Tuma ? (_Salunkhe enters into the room after hearing loud and harsh voice of ACP)_ Mahf kar don…?

Salunkhe (coming forward): ACP plz…Aram sa...uss ki halat bigar ho jaya gi…

Kamla (trying to control her tears): Mujsa bhut bari galti ho gayi…

ACP (harsh): galti…? Gunnah hai yah (looks at Salunkhe) 4 saal… 4 saal main mera beta ko psychiatrist ka pas laa kar baaga… Sari sari Raat… (teary red eyes) wo dar ka jag jata…. Bolta…baba main pagal nahin hoon… Main na vishwas nahin kiya uss par…aur yah kah rahi hai galti…. Galti hui bas…?

Salunkhe: uss galti ki saza wo ajj tak Bugat rahi hai…kud ko saza da kar… Uss na kud ko door kar diya tum sa..wapis loot kar nahin Dhaka…

ACP: uss sa uss ka Gunah kam nahin ho jaya ga Salunkhe… (Clearing his tears) kye soch kar yah mahfi mang rahi hai… _(and he pushes his friend to move out..when suddenly he collides with someone and was abt to fell down..but the next person holds him..)_

Person (looks at him): I am sorry… Main na app Ko Dhaka nahin… u okay….(and his eyes fell over kamla) Maa… (ACP shocked to hear that) Maa app roo kyun rahi ho… (kamla instantly Clears her tears) kye hua…(looking so concerned)…

Kamla: kuch nahin beta… (tries to smile) mehman aya hain na… Un ka liya Chai (tea) bana kar layo… (person looks at both and nodded in yes and leaves the room)…

ACP (instantly): yah… yah Kon hai… Salunkhe…?

Kamla: Wohi… Jis ka iss duniya main ana Ki khaber na muja meri galti ka ehsas dilaya…(ACP stunned) Muja yah ehsas dilaya ka maa hona ka ehsas kye hota hai…Muja yah ehsas dilaya ka Abhijeet ka sath main kitna galat kar rahi hoon… Main na kitna galat rasta chun liya hai...Yah Daya hai Acp sahab… Mera Beta… (added in low tone) Aur… App…ka Bhi….

_ACP really feels his heart stops Beating at the moment… _

Kamla (folded her both hands): Mera Kiya ki saza usay mat dijya ga… Plz… Main na usay Ajj tak app ka bara mein nahin batya… wo humara past ka bara mein kuch nahin janta…. (fast sighs) Main kabhi apna yah Apna beta ki waja sa app ko muskil mein nahin dalna chahti thi… (looks away) issi liya kabhi app ko uss ka bara mein nahin batya… aur Bhai sahab ko bhi Mera waada na roka rakha…(ACP looks at Salunkhe**, **who was looking ashamed)… main nahin janti ajj yah sach bata kar main sahi kar rahi hoon yah galat… Par main mera beta ko akala chor kar nahin jana chahti Acp sahab… (breathing heavily) Sirf yahi wo majbori hai..jis ka karan mein app sa milna chahti thi…

_ACP sat down on chair silently…looking totally broken…_

Kamla (in low tone): Main app ki Gunagar hoon… (her sighs starts breaking suddenly) ..

Salunkhe (holds her hand): kamla..chup kar jayo…tumari tabiyat bigar jaya gi..

Kamla (fast sighs): bolna dijiya bhaiya… sha…shaid..pher…Moka na…mil…paya…(ACP looks at her) ACP …shahab… App ka Beta…App…ka Gunagar nahin hai… Main..Main janti..Hoon..Abhijeet… Kabhi..usay …qabool…nai karta… aur …uss karan… shaid…app..bhi…iss liya…Ma…main na Daya…ka bara mein nai..batya… lakien.. Mehnat.. kar ka..usay parhaya… CID Officer banya… ta ka…wo app ka Ass pass..tu rah saka… Sirf aur sirf Daya ka liya… Salunkhe bhai shab sa rabta rakha… ta ka…koi tu yah sach janta ho..ka wo app ka beta hai…Daya sa wada kiya tha…ka ager main na rahi…Tu us ka koi apna… Rahay ga…(and she starts breathing heavily) salunkhe…bhaiya…Daya..daya ko bulayo… jaldi….

_doctor salunkhe runs to call Daya… and himself Dials Ambulance number…_

Daya (seeing her mother condition run towards her): Maa… maa Kye hua.. (sitting on bed, holding her mother hands with care and concern) kuch nahi hua… Saan lo…

Kamla(breathing heavily): Daya… meri…baat sun…

Daya : nai maa…baat mat karo…hum hospital jaa raha hain..Kuch nahin hoga…

Kamla (holds her son hands and presses it): baat sun…Daya.. Yah… (Daya looks at ACP for a second) tera…P…Pita hain Beta… (Daya stunned) Main..na kaha..tha na…tujsa..tera…Koi Apna hai… Beta sun… Yah bhi…tera bara mein kuch nahin …janta…ajj.. Ajj hi yah sach…Tera jasa…ina pata chala hai… (Daya don't know how to react) Inn ka koi qasoor nahin… main…main hi tum dono sa sach chupaya… Promise kar…

Daya (with jerk): Maa…

Kamla (closing her eyes): Promise kar…Mera jana ka bad… Tun inn ka sath rahaya ga…Waada kar daya….inn ki izzat karna… Koi… (eyes closing with) sawal mat…kar…karna…(and she closes her eyes)…

_Daya became panicked…ACP stunned… Salunkhe entering into room with Wardboys…_

Salunkhe: Ambulance aye gayi… _And he became shocked to see kamla with close eyes...with in No time..They all shifted Kamla in to hospital…_

**ICU:**

_Outside the ICU…. Daya was sitting on chair… like scared kid… where Dr._ Salunkhe and ACP _were standing in one corner…ACP eyes were fixed on daya… he was really not be able to react… he want to move close to his son..touch him.. console him…But what Guilt was stopping him.. he himself was unaware with that… when suddenly ICU room door opens and One doctor came out…Daya runs towards him…_

Doctor: App mein sa ACP sahab kon hai.. (Daya feet stop, while ACP nodded in yes) patient app sa milna chahti hain..app aiya ander…jaldi...

Daya (shocked): doctor…meri Maa kasi hai…?

Doctor (place hand on Daya's shoulder): Plz hosla rakiya…

_ACP enters into ICU room…and Only Machines Sounds he could hear at the moment… he was feeling scared…he went close to Kamla..and places his hand on her hand… Tear escaped from kamla close eyes…who slowly opens her eyes… and tries to remove her oxygen mask…_

Kamla: Plz… (crying and requesting) Mera Beta ko..Meri sachie ka…kabhi..mat…batana…main…Bhut…buri…sahi…par…Bhut pyaar aur…muskil sa pala hai main na usay…main main nahin chati…wo mujsa nafrat kara…plz …Aik maa..ka itna haq...tu banta hai ?

ACP (nodded in yes): Tum…tum…rest karo…tumari tabiyat teak nahin…

Kamla (smiles sadly): ab tu rest…hi karna hai… (ACP looks at her sadly) ACP..sahab… App usay apnayen ga na…? usay…akala…akala mat choriya ga… Plz… uss ka k…koi qasoor nahin..wo akal hai...uss ka koi nahin ...hai...

ACP (holds her hand): Wo mera bata hai…kamla… mera…Sath…hi rahay ga… _and at the same moment machine sound told him…that Kamla is not with him anymore…ACP standstill at his place…_

_Here Outside ICU Room... Daya who was waiting for Doctor desperately... Looking towards ICU room again and again...when After few Moments...ACP came outside the room with Sad eyes and looks at Daya..towards his Helpless but Hopeful Eyes..._

Daya (desperately): Maa...Maa kasi hai ...?

_ACP looks at him and then towards Doctor Salunkhe...and Nodded As No..._

**FLASH BACK OVER...**

Doctor Salunkhe (taking deep breath): Sach aur galat ka itna Pehlu hain.. Ka kon kitna Galat..aur Kitna Sahi tha aur hai...Malom nahin...

**NEXT DAY**** :**

_ACP Opens his Eyes with jerk...he felt whole Past Journey he lives once again during that night..his body was aching badly...he looks around and found Sunlight coming inside behind the curtains... Clock was striking 9 o clock... he stood up instantly and came to check Abhijeet..but found his room empty.. He checks him in Dining room but no one was there As well.. _

Servent (coming to serve breakfast): Sahab Nashta ready hai..

ACP (instantly): Abhijeet kahan hai ?

Servent: Chota Sahab tu thori dair pehla hi chala gaya.. Bina breakfast kiya..

_ACP taking Sigh..._

ACP: Acha teak hai... (thinking) Ab tum Mujse baat bhi nai karna chahta Abhi ?

**CID BUREAU:**

_Daya texi stops with jerk..He looks outside and found Abhijeet car Stopping his way.. He control over his nerves..his anger...and came out after paying fares to Texi Driver.. Where on other hand Abhijeet also coming out from his car... _

Abhijeet (standing in front of Daya):Acha hai..Bhut Jaldi Value smajh aye gayi tuma apni...

Daya (smiles): Value kis ki kitni hai..Yah tu Waqt batya ga...

Abhijeet (coming close to Daya in anger): Apni had sa bahar nikalna ki Soch bhi mat rakhna.. warna yahen Khara rahna lyke bhi nahin raho ga.. khere..Tikna tu wasa bhi Main tuma Yahen don ga Nahin...(and he smiles)..

Daya (controlling): Kyun.. Khareed rakha hai tum na Sab kuch... Bhol raha ho Yah tumara Gher nahin hai...

Abhijeet (smiles broadly): Uff Takleef...Bhut Takleef ho rahi hai na Apni haar par... Socha tu tum na wahen bhi permanent rahna ka tha Na..pher kye hua ? Rah paya ? jasa wahen tumara Shatani Irada kyumab nahin na hua..wasa hi yahen bhi Nakam looto ga.. Tumara Sara plans..Tumari Taran hi fail hoon ga...

Daya (eyes fixed on him): Janta ho Tum..Main tuma Jitna Ghatiya smjhta tha..Tum uss sa kahin zyada Gira hua ho.. (Abhijeet comes in anger) Aya tu nahin tha Main Tumara rasta mein ana..par..jab jab tuma dhakta hoon na.. Jee chahta hai ka Tum bhi wo sab face karo..Jo main na Kiya.. (pointing at him) Tumari waja sa... Zindagii ka sach dhako... janta ho..Uss Sona ka Pinjra mein Qaid rah rah kar..Tuma lagta hai tum Sona (Gold) Ka bana hua ho..aur baki sab Bikari hain... (coming close to Abhijeet) Jab ka Tum ..asal mein tum Bikari ho Abhijeet (Abhijeet really red due to anger) Ander sa bilkul khali (empty)... Aik ACP Pradyuman naam ki zameen hai..Jis par tum Khara ho...aur jis din main na wo tumara peeron tala keench li na.. dharam sa neecha aye giro ga.. Aur tab Tum.. YAHEN TU KYE...KAHIN BHI KHARA RAHNA LAYKE NAHIN RAHO GA...

Abhijeet (coming close with red eyes): You...

Daya (cuts him in calm tone): Kye Hua...? (Abhijeet shocked) Itni si baat bhi bardasht nahin hui ? (smiles) abi tu main na kuch kiya bhi nahin... aur tum Jhatpatana laga...Chalu..aik Sach suno... Tum janna chahta tha na Ka meri injury aik Plan thi... Tu Haan.. Main Kud Tuma batata hoon ka yah sach hai.. (Abhijeet shocked) jaan boj kar main tumara gher ki Seeriyon sa gira..kud ko choot ponchaie.. Ta ka main wahen rah sakon...

Abhijeet (smiles meaningfully): Oh... tu Sach tha...Jo kuch main tumara bara mein sochta tha.. Sab Sahi tha...Aik baat yaad rakhna Daya... Tumari Maa ki planning nahin chal payi thi... (Daya expressions changes) tab main becha tha.. Par ab nahin... usi na training kar ka beja hai na tuma yahen..Koi fayda nahin..Tab Wo hari thi... Ab tum haro ga... (and he turns to leave...when)

Daya: meri maa bhut kamzor thi..(Abhijeet stops and looks at him) par main nahin.. (coming close to Abhijeet) Kyun ka meri ragon (veins) main ACP Pradyuman ka khoon Door raha hai..._ (Abhijeet felt someone kicked him badly)_ aur yah Sachie tum kabhi badal nahin sakta.. Kye karo ga..? (whispers) Pehli haar Mubarak ho SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET... _(added in meaningful tone_) Mein Uss gher mein Rahon yah na Rahon.. Tumari zindagii mein humesha rahon ga..Wahen sa kasa nikalo ga...?(he smiles and leaves the place after patting over Abhijeet shoulder).. where Abhijeet really tighten his wrist to control his anger...

Abhijeet: Bhut pashtayo ga.. Bhut...

**A/N: Such A long Update...Aik Week ka liya kafi hai..? Now review fast..What You liked what Not... Tell me..and Don't forget to Review..Only reviews Encourage me to Write further..Thanks for your Time...And Yap EID MUBARAK to all those who are celebrating Guys...Stay Safe and Healthy...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**__Hey Guys. I am back… App sab ka Reviews na Sochna par majbor kar diya…So before Update..Ajj thora time Reviews pa...First of all Main Angry nahin hoti…I always said What ever you feel..u can tell me..but Must post your comments..For a writer Comments are very necessary..Warna dil nahin karta Likhna ko…_

_Now coming to Your Reviews… Okay **One reader** Said ka Main yah story kye comments ka liya likhti hoon… So Yah..This is true.. I started Blank..but Then stop writing it… Already main aik bar story change kar chuki hoon..Kamla was not wrong in the start..I changed it..Bcz readers were not ready to Accept Stubborn kid as Abhijeet… Iss waja sa mera readers kum ho gaya..Some of them stop reading my story..it make me sad..But for most of them I changed it and Continued my story..But after that when I did not get good response..I stop writing it..bcz I felt you guys are not liking this story..so there is no mean to continued it..I started FARYAAD… So Everyone start asking me to continue BLANK… This Time I Only Started BLANK bcz of Readers… So, Jab tak Response acha raha ga..Story chala gi..main Ksi ko Bore nahin karna chahti..So Yah this is true..._

_**Another reader** Asked me Abt FARYAAD UPDATE…dear I can't continue both stories together..This is why I asked to choose one story..Readers want to complete BLANK first..So now I will continue FARYAAD after Blank only…Still These long updates affected my work schedual..But still i m doing it bcz my readers liking long updates..._

**_Krishti-Adityan_**_**.** Dear This story is very clear abt Abhijeet and ACP relation.. both are very possessive abt each other..and Abhijeet is always ACP's priority…And Who is more in pain… Then both are in pain.. Har insan ka dukh dosra sa alag hota hai… Par uss ka kud ka liya sab sa bara hota hai.. Abhijeet faced bad circumstances with step mom..and Daya faced so much in his life bcz of having No father… if you are looking for some twist ..then there are so many twist and Turns coming Up Next...Thanks for Your Review and liking my work..._

_**Dear GUEST**, plz mention some name so that I can differentiate between you all…hehehe... So much love and Response...Thanks A lot Guys... One of **Guest** ask me Not to end this story With Typical Ending.. Yes surely I m not looking for that as well.. But Trust me aik time asa aya ga is story ko Read karta..app kud mujh sa bolo ga Typical end chiya…But End Kye hai..Definitely I am not going to reveal it now…wait for that..abi bhut bara twist ana baki hai iss story mein…_

_**Coolak, Jyoti…and All** Who are looking excited for this duo fight… and liking it…Thank You so much For liking My work..writing style and scenes…Seriously Bhut muskil mein thora sa form mein aye payi hoon after such a long time.. And This is All Possible for Your All Love and continues Support.. Thank you So much for Encouraging me... I always need this support and encouragement...Love You All... :)_

_And All Those who all are feeling Abhijeet character is Negative..and they want I change it…Then Guys Change karon gi tu Main likh nahin payon gi… Trust Me...Once I changed it for Readers sake…for second time change is not possible for me..Change karon gi kuch tu Story will be change now… Story change ho jaya gi Tu Main likh nahin payon gi…Seriously it's realy difficult for a writer... Now this story is at that point from where I can't change roles.. Otherwise main Daya ka role Abhijeet ko da dati and vice versa… _

_In Past I showed Daya in so many shades…Peoples liked it..Appreciated it as well...On That Time Abhijeet fans felt that I am Daya fan..and I only choose Daya for main role.. now when I Choses Abhijeet..so most of you want him as innocent person…This character is not like that… So many Stories are going on here…where Abhijeet character is like CID… My Story is different…here I have two characters..I have to choose one for Abhijeet and one for Daya.. I designed a Story and planned it on two characters.. In FARYAAD I can swipe their characters…bcz just one chapter Is posted..Here it's too late too change..so I am confused…_

_Decisions__ is always yours..i cleared everything .. i want to write and Read Takkkar wala DUO… Pyaar mohabbat bhut ho gaya… Abi thora takkar hona chiya naa ?… aur abi tu bhut story baki hai guys..bhut twist and Turns baki hain.. kon kye bana ga.. who knows… _

_Now ENJOY the chapter..Hopefully you guys will like it... "fingers crossed"...and yap don't forget to Review… Hope u guys will like this time.. Love u all… :)_

**BLANK**

_Abhijeet entering inside the bureau with same angry and harsh mode..which alerts everyone..He looks around and found everyone staring him…_

Abhijeet (_same angry mode)_: Kye hai ? (_loud_) Haan ? Kye ghoor raha ho sab ka sab ? (_Everyone instantly changes their gaze )_ Koi kaam dhanda nahin hai kye ?

Voice _(from behind)_: Sab kaam hi kar raha tha Abhijeet… (_Abhijeet looks behind and found his friend Rajat standing and staring him With What Happened ? Look) _Is everything okay with you ?

Abhijeet (_controls but still in irritated tone_): Nahin…demag khrab ho gaya hai mera…asa hi sab ko danta pher raha hoon …

_Everyone Exchange look with each other..where Abhijeet enters into the Investigation room..Rajat looks around and silently follows him..Rajat enters into the room silently and found Abhijeet standing While bending down towards investigation Table, Placing his both hands on Table. Anger was totally visible from his gesture..while his left shaking leg was telling his Friend that he is going through something big and not bearable…but before he could ask anything… he heard…_

Abhijeet: Mujha… mujha Challenge kara ga Woh… _(Rajat looks at him, while Abhijeet was still looking towards table or else no where)_ Meri Zameen keecha ga woh ?

Rajat (confused): Kon…?

Abhijeet (_this time looks at him and moves forward towards him in anger)_: wohi… Jo tuma bhut masoom aur bhola bhala lagta hai… (_Rajat still looking confused)_ Kye hua… Ab kuch Smjh nahin paa raha ho tum …? _(coming really close to Rajat and looking just into his eyes_) Kaha tha Naa.. Kaha tha Na usski Sachie sab ka Samna laa kar ayon ga… Kaha Tha naa ..Wo jo dhikta hai wo hai nahin… (_Pain and anger both was clearly visible in his red eyes, which scared Rajat from the core)_ Kaha tha naa…. _(and he turns and hit his hand Hardly on table with anger) .._

_Rajat became shocked and scared as well..he never saw his friend at this much of anger ever in his Friendship Time period… Or it's better to say he never saw his friend in this much Pain and hurt warped in anger…_

Rajat _(somehow speak)_: K…Kon ? Da…Dayaa…?

Abhijeet _(again hits his hand on Table)_: Haan wohi….(looks at him) Lakien tum na bhi… Tum na bhi vishwass nahin kiya mera… _(totally in pain)_ jasa… (_and he hide his teary eyes which hurts his friend)_ jasa… (_in low tone)_ uno na..nahin kiya tha…

Rajat (_placing his hand on Abhijeet shoulder)_: Kye…Sachie pata chali hai tuma uss ki…_(he got no reply, still Abhijeet not looking at him)_ Abhijeet bolo… _(stress)_ plz..tell me…asa kye hai..jis na tuma itna hurt kiya hai… I never saw u like this before…_(looking really worried)_ kye hua…Batyo Mujha…

Abhijeet (_removing his hand and moving forward with):_Choro Mujha….

Rajat (angry): Kye choron ?Haan ?.. (_Turning him towards his side by holding his arm)_ Batyo Mujha…

Abhijeet _(turning while shouting)_: Mera Baap Ka Najayiz beta hai woh…_(Rajat Freeze at his place, Abhijeet arm Slips from his hand)…_

Rajat _(feeling no energy to ask)_: KYE..ee ?

Abhijeet (_totally in pain):_ Itna Waqt tak chupaya Mujh sa… Rajat…Itna Waqt tak…. Kyun ? (_Pointing on his own chest)_ Ajj tak..mera baba Na…mujh sa kuch nahin chupaya… Ajj Tak.. Aur itni bari baat…(_he clears his tears, which fell down from his eyes Unintentionally_) He lied to me…he lied Rajat… (_And he sat down on nearby chair_)….

Rajat _(can't believe look)_: Muja Yaqeen nahin ho raha.. Sach mein…Itni Bari baat ho sakti hai…Main kabhi soch bhi nahin sakta tha…

Abhijeet _(teary smile)_: Aur main usi smay smjh gaya tha Jab Wo usay forcefully Humara Gher rakhna pa tyaar tha… (_He looked at Rajat, who was already looking at him sadly_)..Uno na meri Aik nahin suni… Koi na koi bahana banta chala gaya.. (_he stood up and looks away_) Aur janta ho Rajat… Wo dono aik sath Mil kar mujha bewakoof banata raha aur main _(laughs sadly)_ bewakoof banta raha…Kye karta ? (_looking outside the window)_ Bewakoof banana wala APNA Jo tha… ksi ghar sa kye Gila karon…

Rajat _(instantly)_: Lakien wo tum saa bhut pyaar karta hai Abhijeet…Tuma dukh naa ho iss liya chupaya hoga…Tum na Un sa pocha…?

Abhijeet _(turn towards him)_: Kye Pochoon ? Jab sab Kud jaan gaya hoon tu Ab Kye pochon main un sa Rajat ? _(Rajat looks at him helplessly)_ Jab sab janana chahta tha..una moka dana chaha…Tab wo kuch bola nahin.. _(Rajat shocked)_ janta ho Uss samay Mujha kasa lag raha tha …? _(his eyes become blurry and Voice heavy)_ Jasa Mera Samna mera Hi Apna khara ho kar Kanjar maar raha hai mujha… _(Rajat closes his eyes and Just moves forward and Hugs Him)_ Uno na Kyun kiya Asa Rajat….(_teary Tone)_ Kyun…? Don't he know how much I Love him… How much I … _(and he stops and allows his tears to flow silently)_…

_After some Moments…._

Abhijeet (controls): Wo mujhse mera Sab kuch Cheena aya hai Rajat… (_Rajat releases him from Hug and looks at him with shock)_ Per Main Usay asa karna nahin don ga…Kabhi Nahin..

Rajat _(shocked to hear that)_: Are you Sure Abhijeet… wo asa karna chata hai…?

Abhijeet _(smiles)_: uss na kud sa Mera Samna Accept kiya ka wo injury…uss na jaan boj kar ki.. _(Rajat stunned)_ Jaan boj kar kud ko choot ponchie…ta ka wo uss gher mein reh saka.. Janta ho kyun ? Kyun ka wo jaan chukka tha Ka main usay uss gher Mein nahin rakhna chahta..aur baba usay jana ko naa kah saken…iss liya… Tuma ab bhi.. (_looking at him)_ Ab bhi Vishwaas nahin hoga na meri baat pa…? _(Rajat still looking at him in shock)_ Uss Bhola Bhala dikhna wala Chehra ka peecha aik bhut Shatir Demag chupa hai Rajat… (_Anger)_ Jo Aik Full Proof plan ka sath yahen aya hai… Koi Vishwass kara yah Nahin.. I don't care… Kyun ka Main Uss ki Sachie ab jaan chukka hoon..Aur Mera Liya _(confident tone)_ Wohi kafi hai… Uss sa Tu Main Akala hi Nibat lon ga..

Rajat (_tries to make him Understand_):Lakien Abhi… Wo tumhara Bhai hai..

Abhijeet _(harshly and top of his voice)_: Just Shut up…._(he really controls his finger hardly, which was pointing near to Rajat eyes..While Rajat Can felt his fast heart beat)_ Ajj ka bad… yah Lafz bhi apni zubaan par mat nikalna.. He is Not my Br…(_and he stops while continue with harsh tone_) He can only be unwanted child… That's it…(_and he tries to leave…but)_

Rajat (calmly): Tumara Usay Najyiz kah dana sa…wo Najyiz nahin ho jaya ga Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet really tighten his wrist)_ Tumara Gusa…takleef…Dard Apni jagah.. Lakien uss ka bhi tu Socho… Asa shabd sun kar uss par kye beta gi ? wo Sir Ka beta hai.. Un ki dosri shadi ka bara mein sab janta hain...pher tum usay unwanted kasa kah sakta ho? Yah Galat hai Abhi…

Abhijeet: Kuch galat nahin hai..i can never accept him… Naa hi Wo mera baba ki life ka hisa hai… aur na main kabhi mano ga…_(he looks at Rajat_) Wo sirf Humari zindagiyon mein muskil barhana aya hai...Ksi ki chahat sa nahin..aur asa Log Unwanted hi hota hain..no one wants him in his life..no One...

Rajat (_placing his hand on Abhijeet shoulder_): Abhi abi tum bhut gusa mein ho… Dard mein ho… Lakien itna zaror kahon ga.. Gusa mein kuch asa mat kar jana Abhijeet... ka Sab Pana ki Chahat Mein Sab Koh Do TUM… _(Abhijeet totally stunned. While Rajat leaves the room ).._

Abhijeet _(to himself_): Gusa nahin.. Bhut Takleef mein Hoon Main Rajat… Takleef mein… (_Clearing his eyes With Strong attitude_) Wo jis irada sa yahen aya hai…Main usay uss mein kabhi Kayumab hona nahin don ga… Kabhi nahin..

_Here Rajat was almost colliding with Daya…who was just entering into Bureau Main Hall… _

Daya: I Am Sorry… _But He got No reply..instead of this he just found a Fixed gaze..which was making him Uncomfortable Now… _

Daya (looking uneasy): Are You Okay … ? (_after a second_) Rajat ?

Voice : SIR…. (_Both Rajat and Daya looks behind and Yes They found the very expected Face..that is Abhijeet…..who was coming towards them.. Looking well composed and Confident as ever..Rajat taking sigh…. While Daya gave a quick glance to Rajat..trying to get What's happening…)_

Abhijeet (_coming close to them_): Call him… SIR… _(Daya looks at him)_ Rajat Sir… he is Your Senior Inspector.. Samjhaya Tha tuma…_(rising eyebrow)_ Bhool gaya ? ..Seniors ki izzat karna Nahin ata kye ?.. (_Daya feeling ashamed, while everyone exchange a glance)._

Rajat (_tries to speak)_: Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Lagta hai Rajat…Delhi walon na Izzat karna nahin seekaya Apna officer Ko Seniors ki…

Daya _(controlling)_: Asi Koi baat nahin hai… (_looking into Abhijeet eyes now)_ Bhut Acha sa Sikaya hai..Seniors ki izzat karna bhi aur New Comers Ka WELCOME karna bhi.. _(Abhijeet looking into his eyes)_ Wo tu Rajat.._(Stops and continued with)_ I mean Rajat Sir na kud sa kaha tha Naam sa bulana ko tu I was calling him by his name..

Abhijeet (smirk): Acha… Koi tuma Kuwyen(well) mein koodna ko kahaya ga tu kood jayo ga..? itna bhola ho tum ?(_Daya looks at him angrily_) chand din koi Apna Gher mein rukhna ko kahay ga tu Permanent hi ho jayo ga Tum..? (_Rajat shocked to hear that, while All others were looking confused abt the conversation going on_)…

Daya _(smiles which Shocked Abhijeet)_: Nahin (chewing tone) SIRrrr…(_Abhijeet looks at him_) itna Bewakoof Nahin hoon… Seeriyon sa Girna aur Kuwyen mein chalang Lagana mein Bhut fark hota hai..(_his smile really raises Anger Bar of Abhijeet)…_

"**YAH SAB KYE HO RAHA HAI YAHEN…? "**

_Everyone looks at the Source of the voice and in very first glance they got who He is ..Non Other then Head of Bureau and CID ACP PRADYUMAN…Everyone move their gaze towards their computer screen or files and engrossed in their work…Where ACP looking at Rajat, Daya and Abhijeet…_

Rajat _(trying to speak):_ Sir wo… Kuch nahin.. Juniors ko Kaam Assign karna tha tu….

ACP (in Boss tone): Tu …? Abi tak kiya kyun nahin… (_checking his watch)_ samay Dhaka hai ? aur Case pe kon dehan daa ga..? Main na ayon tu yahen tu shaid kaam hi na ho…

Rajat _(looking ashamed)_: Nahin Sir wo… _(looks at Abhijeet)_ Abhijeet… aur main kuch kaam mein busy tha tu…_(looking down)_ Sorry Sir..

ACP: teak hai… Kaam pa lago sab..koi yahen khara nazar na aya mujha ab..(_and giving a glance to Abhijeet and Daya who was not looking at him, he directly went into his cabin_)..

Daya _(looking at Rajat)_: Sir… Muja kye karna hai…?

Rajat(_looks at him)_: Tum bahr jaa payo ga… I mean tumara peer (feet)…?

Abhijeet: Natak Khatam ho chukka hai Rajat…(_Daya looks at him with angry eyes_)..

Rajat _(stopping Abhijeet with_): Abhijeet plzzz…. Let me assign him his work..

Abhijeet (_turn towards him)_: Shook sa karo…aur wohi kaam assign karo jis ko jo layke hai…yahen ksi ko koi choot woot nahin lagi…aur wasa bhi..Wo CID Officer hi Kye.._(Glancing at Daya)_ Jo asi mamoli chooton sa gabra jaya.. bardasht naa kar saka…CID mein tu din raat asi chooten lagti rahti hain..Una laa kar koi Gher Nahin Beth jata..Itna nazuk mizaj hain tu CID mein ana ki kye zaorat thi…

_Before RAJAT could speak anything… Daya speak up…_

Daya (_looking at Abhijeet)_: Muja koi problem nahin hai _(Abhijeet looks at him while Daya start looking at Rajat)_ Sir… App muja koi kaam bhi assign kar sakta hain..I m okay with it…aur wasa bhi.. Abhijeet SIR na bilkul sahi kaha… (_Abhijeet looks at him confusingly_) Wo CID Officer hi kye Jo Kuch Bardasht na kar saka (_looking at Abhijeet)_ KSI ko dhak kar Ghabra jaya..uss ka samna karna ki bajya..Farar hona ka rasta donda…(_a strange smile was present on Daya's face_) Baat tu tab Hai Jab Ankon mein Ankhen Dal kar Samna kiya Jaya..Bardasht Kiya jaya.. hain naa Abhijeet Sirrr…?

_And He was Abt to leave when…_

Abhijeet: baten karna aur kar ka dhikana mein Bhut Antar hota hai Inspector… Baten tu har koi Achi kar lata hai…

Daya (_turns and replied_): Haath pheer bhi Acha chala lata hoon Main Sir..

Abhijeet _(unintentionally_): W.H.A.T ?

Daya (_smiles_): App CID DELHI ka records check kar sakta hain Sir… I am good with Fight… Black Belt hai mera pas…App ko Nirash nahin karon ga.. (_Found Rajat looking at him amazingly_) I mean.. CID MUMBAI ko Nirasha nahin hogi mujh sa…

_And he smiles and leaves…._

Rajat: Larka mein dum hai… (_A strange smile was present on Rajat Face).._

Abhijeet: Badtameez hai…Aur kuch nahin.. kaam pa lago ab…

_And he leaves too…Where Rajat smiles at him…_

Rajat: Kuch bhi kaho… Hai tumari Takar ka…Jawab dana bhi khoob ata hai aur Lagta hai Officer bhi Takkar ka hi hai… After All hai tu tumara hi BHAI… Maza aya ga..wait a minute Rajat..Ruk Jaa..Tun kuch zyada hi soch raha hai..yah Cold War kahin Warm war mein na badal jaya… _(taking sigh)_ Khere..Let's see..Aga aga dhako hota hai Kye…_he smiles and Moves back to work as well with some kind of unknown hope.._

_Here, Rajat assign Daya some outdoor work with team mates.. where, Abhijeet was busy with his file work on his laptop…While ACP was again and again looking towards his son…who was not ready to give him back a single glance..which was upsetting ACP More and more with passage of Time…_

_Here Doctor Salunkhe enters into the Bureau..Abhijeet gave him a glance.. While Doctor salunkhe directly headed towards ACP cabin…_

ACP_ (looking at his friend)_: Kye baat hai Salunkhe..Tun Iss waqt yahen…

Doctor: Haan Abi free tha Tu Socha baat kar lon..Pher Time naa mil paya shaid..

ACP (_observing his expressions_): Daya Teak hai..?

Doctor (_straight_): wo Mera sath nahin rahna chahta.._(ACP became tense to hearing this)_ Uss na mujh sa saf saf kah diya hai ACP…Tuma Application di hai us naa Apartment allotment ki …?

ACP (_closing file)_: Dhak Salunkhe… (_Friendly but still ordering tone_) Tun Kuch bhi kar..usay apna pas rok ka rakh…Meri tu suna ga nahin woh..

Doctor: Meri bhi suna ga Asa mujha Lagta nahin hai..Mizaj bhut badal gaya hai uss ka..Woh… wo Bhut Gusa Hai Pradyuman.. (_in low tone)_ Tum na jasa usay jana ko kaha…(_and he became quite)_..

ACP (sad): Haar pehnana wala kaam tu kiya nahin main na…Naraz hi hoga wo mujh sa… Shaid.. (_taking sigh_) Shaid usay Kabhi Majbori smjh aya gi meri…

Doctor: Khere.. Majbori Smjhna ka Faraz aik Beta ka hi nahin hota Sirf.. (_ACP looks at him)_ Anyways Main koshish karon ga usay samjhna ki..abi tu Bhut Gusa mein hai..Moka dhak kar baat karta hoon..Aya tu Main yahen iss liya tha..ta ka Tum bhi uss sa baat karo…Apartment Allotment ki Application tu da rakhi hogi uss na..

ACP: CID itni jaldi Apartment Allot nahin karta salunkhe..Time lagta hai inn cheezon mein.. Yah Baat wo bhi Acha sa janta hai… Transfer ka samay ager uss na kaha hota tu Baat aur thi…ab bad mein..It's time consuming process… Wo main sambal lon ga..tun apna tor pa koshish kar usay rok ka rakhna ki…pyaar sa...

_Doctor Salunkhe nodded, where ACP stood up and came near to him…_

ACP : Dhak Salunkhe…Main tera Illawa aur ksi pa barosa nahin kar sakta yaar..Pher tera aur Daya ka naata uss naata sa bhut zyada mazboot hai jo uss ka aur mera bech hai.. (_Doctor salunkhe looks at him)_ Wo kahin aur nahin rahay ga…Sirf tera pas…dheera dheera sab sambal jaya ga… Main usay yahen gheron ki taran Jaga jaga rahna ka liya nahin laya tha Yaar… bas halat..(looking really gloomy) Wo mera control mein nahin hain iss waqt.. Uss ka Gher hai.. Wohi us ki manzil hai…Abhijeet Sach tu jaan hi chukka hai…Muja vishwas hai..dheera dheera wo iss Sachie ko Accept bhi kar la ga… Kamla ka kiya ki saaza wo Daya ko nahin daa ga…Bas tab tak Daya ko tera sath hi rahna hai..

Doctor (smiles sadly): Ab usay ko asi umeed mat dilana Pradyuman…Jisa pora na kar sako..Plz… Intazar bhut Buri cheez hai…aur Jana Anjana Daya becpan sa Intaazar karta hi chala aye raha hai…Yah Takleef Sehta aye raha hai woh..

ACP: Abhijeet bhi Apna bechpan sa Takleef Jeeta aye raha hai Salunkhe.. (_Doctor Salunkhe head down)_ Waqt ka sath sath uss ka ander saa wo dar ..wo khauf nikla nahin.. Bas Dafen ho gaya…Jo Daya ka ana sa Shaid Wapis Zinda ho gaya hai.. (_Doctor salunkhe looks at him sadly)_. Intaza bhut buri cheez hai…Aur takleef ka sath guht ghut kar iss kahuf ka sath jeena ka wapis asa koi hadsa na ho jaya..Uss sa bhi zyada bura hai… Mera Dona becha Takleef mein hain Salunkhe.. (_a father looking in so much pain)_ Bas fark sirf itna hai..aik ko takleef aur halaton na mazboot bana diya hai…aur (_looking at Abhijeet from glass door of his cabin_) dosra ko Sensitive… (l_ooks at Doctor Salunkhe)_ Daya ka sath Tun hai…Par Abhijeet… uss ko mera Sath ki iss waqt bhut zyada zarorat hai.. Tuja Daya ki takleef dhik rahi hai..kyun ka tun uss ka bechpan..beeta kal ka bara mein janta hai ..Par Mera Abhijeet ki takleef Sirf main smjh sakta hoon..aur koi nahin…(_taking deep breath)_ jitni Mazbooti saa wo yah sab bardasht kar raha hai..main na iss ki umeed bhi nahin ki thi…

Doctor (_feeling guilty_): Kash…kash…main na tum sa kabhi Shadi karna ka naa kaha hota… main na socha bhi nahin tha ka yah sab hoga…(_looks at ACP_) Baat hui tumari Abhijeet sa ?

ACP: wo tu dhakna bhi nahin chahta meri aurh.. (_his eyes fixed on Abhijeet, who was totally busy in work)_ Janta hai salunkhe…Din mein tough sa tough case mein 10 bar Mera haal chaal pochna wala mera beta…Jo kabhi kaam sa bahr bhi hota tha tu phone kar ka pochta tha… "baba App teak hain " ? …ajj aik bar …aik bar meri aurh dhakna bhi nahin chahta… Janta ho wo kitni takleef mein hai iss samay…? Kitni takleef mein…? _(Doctor salunkhe who was listening to his broken friend with teary eyes…who was still not caring abt his own pain...and just leaves the place silently_)…

_Another case Reported, which makes Whole team Busy with work… So much outdoor work and Work pressure doesn't allows ACP to talk with Abhijeet or Daya at once in whole Day…_

_**At Late Night** when, finally, everyone was leaving for home… ACP found Abhijeet no where around… He went to Stop Daya to talk to him for once…_

ACP : Daya ?

Daya (_who was abt to leave_): Yes Sir…

ACP: Hectic Day.. kafi Thak gaya hoga tum Ajj… (_looking at his feet_) tumara Peer kasa hai ab ? .. dard tu nahin ho raha ?..

Daya: App ko kuch kaam Tha Sir…?

ACP (_looking at his son blank eyes,nodded in yes)_: Ajj Salunkhe aya tha…Uss na mujha batya ka tum uss ka sath rukna nahin chahta… (_Daya looks away_) Dhako Daya..Tumara Apartment milna mein abi waqt laga ga.. Tab tak tum.. Tuma wahen uss ka sath rahna hai..Usay Pershan mat karna yah sab kah kar…He really cares for you…

Daya (looks at him): App Order da raha hain yah Wasa kah raha hain Sir ?

ACP (_taking sigh_): Mujha tumari Fikar nahin hogi asa… Beta… _And At the same Time Abhijeet enters into the bureau…Both looks at him..who just went into the Record room in hurry..ACP became tense…_

Daya: App ko meri fikar karna ki zarorat bhi nahin hai sir..(_ACP looks at him_) asi koi responsibility na meri kabhi app par thi..aur Naa kabhi hogi… (_ACP tries to speak_) main apna khyal kud bhut acha sa rakh sakta hoon..aur apna decisions bhi lana muja ata hain.. Thank You…But..No Thank You…Good Night Sir…_And he leaves the bureau without wasting any moment…_

_ACP looks so disappointed…on the other hand he was so tense abt Abhijeet..he headed towards Record room…And Was abt to open the door…But Before doing That…Abhijeet himself coming out from Room..Both Looks at each other..Abhijeet noticed his father Sad face… But Before ACP could speak anything… Abhijeet turns to leave…when instantly ACP stops him as.._

ACP: Ruko Abhijeet… (_Abhijeet stops but doesn't looks at him back)_ Muja tum sa kuch baat karni hai…

Abhijeet: bureau Time Off ho chukka hai..aur main janta hoon app ko Mujh sa Case related koi baat nahin karni hai Sir… (_turns and looks at him a bit_) Aur jo baat app ko karni hai… Muja ab koi baat nahin karni hai App sa… (_Pain was clearly visible in his eyes, while His tone was so normal that his father could feel Hidden pain behind those words_)…

ACP (_requesting tone)_: Abhi Plz.. Don't do this..Mujh sa asa naraz mat ho…Baat tu karo Beta.._And without listening more…Abhijeet leaves the Spot…leaving helpless father behind..who was really feeling..that Everything is going out of his hands now..how much he is trying his best to balance his life..he is losing his balance more…and now his body starts shaking…_

**IN TEXI:**

_Moving back Journey of Daya at Home…or says his New home was so disturbing…one after the other…different voices were hitting his ears…which was making him upset More and more…_

"**kafi Thak gaya hoga tum Ajj… tumara Peer kasa hai ab ? .. dard tu nahin ho raha ?"**

"**Mujha tumari Fikar nahin hogi asa… Beta…"**

_Daya felt..his sighs are not normal…when more and more voices starts echoing in his ears…_

"**Tuma mera Sath chalna hoga Daya…Ab tumari Maa bhi nahin rahi…aur Pher tumara transfer Orders bhi tu Issue ho chukka hain…"**

"**Jis Maa ka liya Mumbai Jana chahta tha…Jab wohi nahin rahi…Tu kye karon ga main wahen jaa kar…"**

"**Maa nahin rahi..uss sa kiya waada tu zinda hai… Wo bhi tu yahi chahti thi naa ka tum Mumbai..mera sath raho…Apna Pita ka sath…"**

"**Plz Daya… Zid mat karo..Mera Sath chalu… Dhako..main promise tu nahin karta..Lakien trust me…dheera dheera Sab set ho jaya ga.. wahen tumara Apna Gher hai.. Main Hoon..Tab main nahin tha…Ab tu Main hoon..Pher…Tum kahin aur kyun raho ga.."**

"**Chala Jayo….Chala Jayo…"**

Daya (_shouts_): Stop… Stop the car..

_Driver with loud jerk Stops the texi and looks at Daya behind..where Daya moves out from the texi and stops at one side of Road and starts breathing heavily… Driver became tense to see Daya like this…he moves at his side in hurry…_

Driver: Sahab App teak tu hain…?

_Daya looks at concerned texi driver and nodded somehow…Still he was breathing heavily…_

**SEA SIDE**** :**

_Abhijeet was just walking barefoot on sea side…looking towards the water waves, hitting his bare feets and moving back again and again…Tears were rolling down from his cheeks..No one can see Hard core Officer tears in this darkness today…_

"**Abhijeet plz…Aik bar tu meri baat suno…Pher jo sazza chaya da dana muja beta…"**

"**Abhi Plz.. Don't do this..Mujh sa asa naraz mat ho…Baat tu karo Beta.."**

_Abhijeet harshly removes his tears in pain and anger…when a kid voice echoed in his ears…_

"**Baba Plz… Bababa… Wo Aunty… (fast sigh) wo maar da gi mujha… baba trust me…She kidnapped me…Babba"…**

_Unintentionally, Abhijeet Hand presses his Throat..still he could feel Dry Throat..he touches his forehead..still he can felth those cold water drops over his forehead… he can felt his fast sighs…_

"**Baba Main..main Pagal Nahin hoon.. Nahin Hoon main Pagal…Kyun jana hai muja Doctor ka pas pher ?…nahin baba…"**

"**Nahin… Muja injection mat do…plz…mera baba kahen hain..Bulayo una…bababa… (shouting and calling) baababa..plz save me…"**

_Abhijeet places his both hands on his ears to stop hearing those heart wrenching voices.._

"**why You don't trust me… ? bcz You only Love her…Not me… I hate you..I hate you baba…no..no…don't Touch me… Just go away …just go away…"**

"**Wo cheen laa gi app ko mujh sa baba….Wapis aye jaya gi..dhakna.. maar da gi muja…"**

"**Nahin beta…asa Kuch nahin hoga…App ka baba ko koi nahin cheen sakta app sa…kabhi bhi nahin...aur wo aunty ab wapis nahin aya gi beta…plz forget her…plz abhi…You are baba ki jaan…baba only loves you…baba sirf app ka hain..Sirf App ka…aur kis ka nahin…Plz Trust me becha…Trust your baba…"**

_And Abhijeet fell on his knees… He starts crying… His body was still shaking…_

Abhijeet: Nahin baba… You are not only Mine…jhoot kaha tha App na.. jhoot… Ab kye baat karon main app sa…kye baat...(looking helpless) app na Tu paraya kar diya muja baba…Sab chupa kar…Paraya kar diya… (_really in pain_) kaha tha paraya mat karna…Mat karna baba…

_**A/N: Hope you All Like the chapter…Don't Forget to Review… And Yap All readers plz Post Your Reviews…**_

_**Take care..Wear Mask and Stay Safe…Bye**_


End file.
